les chroniques de Clarke Griffin
by Habujoji
Summary: l'histoire commence après la trahison de Lexa à Month Weather. Clarke décide de quitter les siens après la destruction de la montagne et part se réfugier dans la forêt. Mais la vie continu et ses rapports avec le Trikru ne font que commencer. Wanheda est né et bien d'autres aventures l'attende encore...


LES CHRONIQUES DE CLARKE GRIFFIN.

 _17/08/2016_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Je quitte Arkadia. Je ne peux plus rester avec eux. C'est trop difficile de faire face à mes actes. Je vois la compassion ou le dégout dans leurs regards. Jusque-là j'ai été forte mais je ne parviens plus à faire face à ce que je suis devenue, je préfère fuir. La liberté est bien chère payée. Puisse la fin de Mont weather apporter un peu de paix dans ce monde hostile qui nous entoure et que nous avons fait notre, non par choix mais par nécessité._

Clarke ne s'était pas retournée. Elle était partie vers la forêt sans trop savoir où aller. Dans son sac quelques vêtements et vivres, le mini PC, la lampe torche et la batterie solaire bidouillée par Raven. Dans sa tête une brume épaisse et une sensation de vide absolu.

Elle avait marché et encore marché. Un pied devant l'autre tel un automate. Elle s'était retrouvée au vaisseau. Après tout, c'est là que tout avait commencé. C'est là qu'elle était née une seconde fois. Une naissance violente sur cette terre qu'elle ne connaissait que dans ses livres d'histoire et à travers les hublots de l'Arche. Une terre qui avait bien changé en 97 années de contaminations radioactives mais qui, cependant, semblait accepter sa présence.

Elle avait vite appris que pour vivre ici il fallait « en vouloir » il fallait « se battre ». Cette nouvelle vie offerte n'était en fait pas aussi confortable que la vie sur l'Arche mais la grandeur de la terre en valait largement le prix à payer. La nature était une source d'émerveillement permanent : la forêt, les rivières, l'air frais et le vent pour faire chanter tout ça. Autant de nouvelles sensations explorées depuis son arrivée. L'Arche était agonisant, ici il restait de l'espoir. Même si pour le moment cet espoir lui semblait bien enfoui sous un tas de choses horribles qu'elle avait vu et fait.

Elle était lasse et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle s'installa. Le vaisseau était encore en mesure de l'accueillir et elle parvint à se faire un petit coin chaud dans lequel elle se pelotonna. Après avoir défait ses quelques affaires pour trouver sa lampe et ses vivres, elle essaya de manger un peu mais renonça vite et se laissa tomber dans un état de somnolence qui l'emporta doucement vers un sommeil plus profond.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle dormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Alors que les lueurs de l'aube réchauffaient doucement le vaisseau, Clarke se réveilla. Elle se sentait en forme mais elle savait néanmoins que quelque chose au fond d'elle s'était cassé. La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le visage de Lexa, couvert de poussières et de sang. Le visage de la trahison. Puis juste après, celle de sa main sur le levier dans la salle des commandes. Sa main à elle, condamnant tout un peuple au silence pour sauver une poignée des siens. Elle ferma fort ses yeux espérant chasser ces images, laissa échapper un long soupir puis décida de sortir. Il lui fallait de l'eau, elle n'en avait pas. Elle savait où chercher, la rivière n'était pas loin. Elle connaissait le chemin.

Après un rapide inventaire des ressources du vaisseau, elle se rendit à la rivière. Alors qu'elle marchait au radar, perdue dans ses pensées sombres, elle se rappela que l'alliance fragile passée avec les terriens avait pris fin avec la chute de Mont Weather. Elle commença alors à regarder à droite, à gauche. Tout était calme, elle semblait seule. Malgré cela elle allongea inconsciemment son pas et se fit plus discrète dans ses déplacements. Des questions lui venaient à l'esprit : que se passerait-il si elle rencontrait des terriens ? Serait-elle capable d'y faire face seule ? Voilà que la présence rassurante de Bellami lui manquait. Elle se demanda alors si son choix de partir avait été le bon mais elle chassa vite ses doutes de sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie offerte par les siens. Elle ne voulait plus faire de chaque instant une bataille pour sa survie. Et plus que tout elle ne voulait plus à avoir à tuer quelqu'un au nom des siens.

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Entre les morts, les terriens, les espoirs déchus et les rêves d'un monde meilleur, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et décida de rentrer et de rester au vaisseau tant qu'elle n'y verrait pas un peu plus clair.

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà maintenant 3 jours que je suis de retour au vaisseau. Je me sens mal, je broie du noir. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Si seulement Lexa ne nous avait pas laissés tomber, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de « nettoyer » Mont Weather._

 _Je n'ai plus rien à manger. J'ai peur de croiser des terriens dès que je mets le nez dehors donc je limite mes déplacements au minimum. J'ai trouvé un couteau de chasse abandonné par les terriens et un peu de matériel pour bricoler des pièges pour du petit gibier. Je rêve d'attraper un lapin, ce qui m'éviterait d'avoir à égorger un des rats que j'entends courir la nuit sous le vaisseau pour le faire rôtir._

Clarke s'était instauré une routine journalière qui consistait principalement à aller relever ses pièges à gibier et chercher de l'eau. Puis elle revenait au vaisseau, allumait son PC et faisait doucement l'inventaire de son contenu. Raven lui avait laissé les archives de l'Arche. Elle disposait des comptes rendus et compétences en de nombreux domaines tels que la botanique, les techniques de survie sur terre, l'ingénierie. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus était les dossiers et archives de sa mère sur la médecine. Lorsqu'elle vivait à bord de l'Arche elle suivait la formation en médecine de sa mère. Depuis son arrivée sur terre elle avait dû faire face à de nombreux défis médicaux qui auraient fait pâlir sa mère vu les circonstances et mesures d'hygiène dans lesquelles elle avait exercé son savoir.

Elle ingurgitait des pages et des pages de lecture sur la médecine jusqu'à ce que la batterie donne des signes de faiblesse. Après quoi elle l'installait dehors pour la laisser recharger. A bord de l'Arche l'énergie solaire était une source inépuisable. Sur Terre aussi mais celle-ci devait faire face à quelques facteurs météorologique absents de la vie dans l'espace.

Le temps passé entre deux chargement de batterie était long et source d'angoisse pour Clarke car c'est là que revenait à elle les visions qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Elle se repliait alors sur elle-même et parfois il lui semblait que le vent qui faisait grincer la tôle du vaisseau lui soufflait les cris d'agonie des mourants. Ce vaisseau était hanté. Hanté des premiers d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas survécu à leur arrivée sur Terre, puis des premiers qui étaient tombés sous les armes terriennes. Mais aussi hanté par les fantômes des terriens eux même, brûlés au pied du vaisseau. Pourtant Clarke n'arrivait pas à partir, comme si le fait d'être là, dans cet endroit froid et glauque, entourée de visions de morts violentes, lui permettait de se laver du sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Comme si le salut devait venir par la souffrance.

Les jours passaient et Clarke dépérissait. Les nuits au vaisseau, elle avait froid et à présent elle dormait mal. Son sommeil de plomb des premiers jours avait laissé place à des nuits agitées, peuplées de rêves dans lesquels se joignaient des images de batailles et des visages en sang. Elle revivait la mort de Finn et le départ de Lexa. Elle se voyait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond et se retrouvait la main sur le levier…

Les journées n'étaient guère mieux. Le temps s'étirait et ses tentatives de chasse étaient plus que médiocres. Elle ne mangeait presque pas. Elle avait abandonné sa lecture des archives médicales pour se concentrer sur la botanique et les techniques de survie. Elle s'était confectionné une fronde ainsi qu'une ceinture, munie d'un petit fourreau au creux des reins, pour garder le couteau de chasse contre elle. Elle multipliait ses sorties pour chasser mais elle était pâle et sans force et se fatiguait très vite. De plus, la maitrise de la fronde demandait de l'entrainement et elle s'impatientait de son incompétence. Elle commençait aussi à parler toute seule et se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait plus que de la nourriture, il lui manquait également un lien social, un contact humain… sa mère… Bellami…

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Le compte des jours m'échappe un peu. Cela doit faire pas loin de 3 semaines maintenant…_

 _Je ne vais pas bien. Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin d'une communauté autour de moi. J'ai besoin d'échanges et de soutien. Je me sens terriblement seule…_

 _Peut-être me suis-je trompée ? Peut-être que la présence des autres m'aidera_ _à oublier ?_

 _Peut-être devrais-je reprendre le chemin d'Arkadia et essayer de faire ma place parmi les miens…_

Le lendemain lorsque Clarke sortit du vaisseau elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune terrien. Il était là, à quelques 50 mètres d'elle, debout, comme s'il l'attendait. Clarke remarqua qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Peut-être avait-il 8 ou 10 ans ? Il était vêtu simplement et portait un arc en bandoulière. Dans son dos elle pouvait voir quelques flèches dépasser d'un carquois. Il devait chasser, il tenait par les pattes un lapin mort dans l'une de ses mains. Passée cette petite période de surprise et d'observation, elle voulut s'avancer. Elle savait les terriens redoutables mais ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir peur d'un enfant. De plus sa curiosité et son besoin vital de sortir de son isolement lui firent baisser sa garde. Le jeune terrien qui jusque-là ne semblait pas mal à l'aise se retourna et se mit à courir vers la forêt en abandonnant son lapin.

-Hey! Attend!

Clarke avait crié mais le garçon avait déjà disparu dans la végétation dense de la forêt. Elle se mit en charge de le rattraper mais sa fatigue et sa faiblesse la laissèrent très vite essoufflée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ramassa le lapin et décida de le préparer. Une aubaine pour elle qui était affamée.

L'apparition du garçon la fit s'interroger. Était-il seul? Où était son village? Allait-il donner l'alerte et rapporter sa présence à d'autres terriens? La seule vraie question restait : devait-elle s'inquiéter de cette rencontre ?

Elle décida de rester au vaisseau pour voir si d'autres terriens se cachaient dans le coin. La rencontre avec le garçon exacerbait son besoin de sortir de son isolement. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres rencontres à faire? Lui vint à l'esprit les images de leur première rencontre avec les terriens, lorsque leur vaisseau s'était écrasé, puis plus tard la découverte des faucheurs… Pas terrible comme perspective. La vue d'un enfant qui semblait inoffensif l'avait mise en confiance. Elle en avait oublié les dangers à fréquenter des terriens. Puis elle repensa aux choses horribles qu'elle-même avait faites et se dit que finalement elle valait bien l'un d'eux lorsqu'il était question de barbarie. Peut-être était-elle plus proche d'eux qu'elle ne voulait le croire.

Le lapin lui avait fait du bien. Elle sentait les forces lui revenir. Elle s'aventura dans la forêt à la recherche de végétaux comestibles. Elle avait pas mal étudié la botanique ces derniers jour et s'était nourrie de plantes et petites baies qu'elle avait pu identifier. La vraie raison de cette excursion était en fait qu'elle cherchait la présence du jeune garçon. La présence d'un autre... depuis la rencontre du matin, le besoin de ne plus être seule se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il serait bon finalement de pouvoir se rapprocher des terriens et de les observer un peu... sa curiosité grandissait.

Après une nuit de cauchemars qui la laissèrent plus fatiguée au matin que le soir même, Clarke prépara ses affaires. Il lui fallait partir, il n'était plus possible de rester au vaisseau. Ici elle se perdait un peu plus chaque jour. Ici elle s'enfonçait dans un état végétatif qui la mettait en danger. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas partie plus tôt. La vue de ce garçon hier? Non, cette présence n'était pas rassurante. Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner. C'est plutôt son manque d'énergie et de motivation qui l'avaient laissée trainer là aussi longtemps.

Elle sortit bien décidée à ne pas se retourner. Une impression de déjà vu, le jour même où elle avait quitté les siens. Dehors le garçon l'observait, exactement à la même place que la veille. Clarke se figea, fronça les sourcils et jeta des coups d'œil de côté pour vérifier la présence d'autres terriens.

Personne. Elle se détendit un peu.

-Attend. Ne pars pas!

Clarke voulut avancer vers le garçon. Il disparut en courant. Maintenant elle était plus qu'intriguée. Pourquoi était-il revenu? Et seul? Avait-il un problème, besoin d'aide, besoin d'elle? Elle hésita un court instant. Aller voir? Le suivre ou bien partir loin... et s'il avait un problème? S'il s'était perdu? Il parait si jeune...

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses pieds avaient décidé pour elle et elle marchait dans la direction prise par le garçon. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle aille voir. Mais voir quoi? Voir plus loin. Partir. S'éloigner du vaisseau. Voilà maintenant 3 longues semaines qu'elle se laissait aller et dépérir au vaisseau, qu'elle s'infligeait et ressassait des horreurs. Il était temps de quitter ce lieu, de se donner une chance de revivre. De se donner une chance d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et s'il avait besoin d'elle? Elle était obsédée par ça. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

La marche dans la forêt la fatigua bien vite. Elle trouvait de temps en temps des traces du passage du garçon ainsi que quelques baies à grignoter. Ça ne la rassasiait pas mais ça lui donnait l'impression d'essayer de se nourrir. Elle avança comme ça toute la matinée. Elle avait soif mais plus d'eau à boire. Elle était partie vite ce matin et n'avait pas bien réfléchi à ses actes. La fatigue lui ôtait de sa lucidité. Elle prit son couteau et entailla l'écorce d'un arbre pour recueillir un peu de sève. Elle fit une pause et s'endormit au pied de l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil indiquait qu'une partie de la journée était déjà passé. Elle continua sa route à travers la forêt. La journée s'étirait, elle avançait comme un automate. Un grondement lui fit lever la tête et reprendre pied à la réalité. Un ruisseau! Le bruit de l'eau qui coule! Elle força l'allure pour aller se désaltérer. Le soleil était bas et elle décida de rassembler quelques fougères pour se faire un matelas végétal et s'installer pour la nuit. Dans son exploration elle découvrit quelques champignons qu'elle décida de ramasser. La voilà dans le sous-bois, non loin du ruisseau. Un rocher, un creux, de la mousse et quelques fougères. Elle se pelotonna, chercha son PC et vérifia la comestibilité des champignons avant de les manger. Leur goût était fade et terreux mais elle devrait s'en accommoder. Épuisée, elle s'endormit bien vite.

Au matin elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait aucun rêve cette nuit. Elle avait eu froid et mal au ventre mais son sommeil avait été bon. Après un rapide passage à la rivière elle se remit en route. À présent elle avait perdu la piste du garçon mais elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Elle irait voir plus loin. Elle décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner du ruisseau. L'eau était vitale. Peut-être trouverait-elle une habitation ou un village sur sa route.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, la végétation devint impraticable aux abords du ruisseau et elle dut se résigner à s'en éloigner. Elle était perdue, marchait en aveugle entre les arbres et se sentait vraiment mal. Chaque pas était un effort incroyable. Elle marchait la tête baissée et ne voyait pourtant pas ses pieds. La fatigue et la faim l'accablaient. Quand soudain elle entendit un sifflement. Elle releva la tête, la respiration courte, et s'aperçut que le garçon était là, en haut d'une butte, non loin d'elle. Il l'attendait. Mieux ! Il l'a guidait !

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Le garçon se retourna et disparu derrière la butte. Clarke soupira, grimaça et pensa pour elle-même qu'elle allait sûrement mourir ici. Puis elle se ressaisit et partit dans la direction du garçon. Derrière la butte elle découvrit une piste. Au loin le garçon s'éloignait en trottinant. Alors elle se remit en route. Petit pas après petit pas. La piste était bonne et la marche plus facile. Assoiffée elle sortit son couteau et chercha à récupérer un peu de sève en entaillant de nouveau un arbre. La sève lui piqua la bouche et aussitôt son estomac se serra. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Pliée en deux, les mains sur le ventre, elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Elle pensa « tout n'est pas bon dans la nature… j'aurais dû vérifier… » Elle tomba à terre et alors que sa vision se troublait elle aperçut 2 silhouettes s'approcher d'elle. L'une était celle du garçon sans nul doute et l'autre, bien plus grande et charpentée était celle d'un homme. Un terrien. Il se pencha sur elle et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre « nul ne peut vivre seul Wanheda » avant de perdre connaissance.

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur une couchette, couverte d'une peau de bête, dans ce qui ressemblait aux ruines d'une habitation à moitié ensevelie sous n'y avait qu'une pièce et les murs étaient en pierre. Pour sortir, un trou de la largeur de deux hommes permettait de rejoindre l'extérieur. Un rideau épais était écarté devant l'entrée, ce qui fait qu'elle pouvait apercevoir le jour bien que la pièce fut sombre. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose d'où elle était. La couchette se situait au fond de la pièce et l'habitat semblait enterré comme un terrier ce qui fait qu'elle n'apercevait qu'une pente d'herbe. Elle voulut se lever mais son corps refusa. Elle avait mal à la tête et la lumière du jour lui faisait plisser les yeux. "Où suis-je?". Les bruits de pas qu'elle entendit seraient sûrement source de réponse à sa question. Une boule lui noua soudain l'estomac, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Clouée au lit elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre. Elle préféra feindre le sommeil et laisser venir ses visiteurs.

\- Elle dort encore Mogran.

\- Non petit, elle est avec nous.

La voix de l'homme était grave et chaude. Le ton utilisé ne recelait aucune haine ou quelconque colère. Clarke se sentit rougir. Elle était démasquée. Mais comment avait-il su? Elle tourna son visage vers ses visiteurs et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle trouva tout de suite le regard de l'homme. Puis elle détailla son visage et trouva son sourire rassurant. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais elle s'efforça de baisser sa garde. Après tout elle était en train d'agoniser sur le chemin de forêt quand cet homme l'avait trouvée. S'il ne la voulait pas en vie, elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Où suis-je? Qui est tu?

L'homme avait un âge déjà avancé. Ses cheveux étaient gris et son dos légèrement vouté. Il semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer et tenait dans sa main un bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait. Ses vêtements étaient simples. À sa taille elle pouvait voir une ceinture avec un couteau passé dedans. Il portait dans son cou un tatouage tribal typique des terriens.

Le jeune garçon à ses côtés se frottait le visage. Il était recouvert d'une belle couche de poussière et ses vêtements étaient sales. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage mais son sourire radieux le rendait inoffensif. Il dévorait Clarke des yeux et semblait heureux d'être là.

\- Va donc jusqu'à la rivière te décrasser un peu Angon. Et tache de nous pêcher un ou deux poissons. Wanheda aura besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces.

Le garçon fit la moue et sortit les épaules basses, dans un soupir de déception. Le vieil homme, lui, n'avait pas quitté Clarke des yeux. Une fois le garçon sorti, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser mais en vain.

\- Te débattre ne servira à rien. Tu t'es empoisonnée avec de la sève de sumac, ce qui a tétanisé tes muscles et fait perdre connaissance. Je suis arrivé juste à temps avant que ton cœur ne se tétanise à son tour. Je connais un contrepoison efficace mais il va néanmoins te falloir quelques jours pour récupérer.

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait approché un petit tabouret en bois de la tête de lit et s'était installé à côté de Clarke.

\- Tu dois te reposer mais surtout boire et manger. Tu es dans un sale état ma fille. Il était temps pour toi de te mettre en route...

Clarke commençait à mieux y voir à l'intérieur de l'habitation. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais plutôt bien remplie. Il y avait une deuxième couchette le long de l'autre mur. À côté une petite table en bois et un second tabouret. Au-dessus les murs étaient ornés d'étagères où s'empilait vieux livres et objets divers et variés. Près de l'entrée une sorte de coffrage en pierre abritait un foyer où brûlait un petit feu sur lequel chauffait de l'eau. Le sol était en terre et l'habitat poussiéreux. Le plafond étaient quasiment recouvert de plantes séchées et de racines, accrochées la tête en bas. La seule lumière qui rentrait dans l'habitat venait de l'ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Dans la tête de Clarke se bousculait une multitude de questions. Mais il valait mieux commencer doucement avec des présentations.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée...

Sa voie était rauque et sa gorge sèche.

\- Tu m'as appelée... Wanheda... je ne suis pas Wanheda. Je m'appelle Clarke et je viens d'Arkadia.

L'homme se leva et alla chercher l'eau sur le feu.

\- Je sais qui tu es Wanheda. Tu es la fille du ciel. Toi et ton peuple êtes arrivés des étoiles. Mon peuple vous a mené la vie dure dès votre arrivée sur nos terres mais c'est finalement toi qui nous as débarrassés de notre plus gros problème. C'est toi qui as mis fin aux hommes de la montagne.

Tout en discutant, l'homme avait mis quelques plantes dans l'eau chaude et préparé une infusion.

\- Je m'appelle Mogran, je suis le guérisseur du village de la frontière nord. Je partage ma vie entre le village et cet ermitage dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

Mogran aida Clarke à boire l'infusion. Le goût était amer mais elle était assoiffée et avait la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle accepta volontiers.

\- J'ai mis un léger sédatif dans ton infusion. Tu vas dormir, tu dois te reposer. Les réponses à tes questions viendront. Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi aller.

Les yeux de Clarke étaient déjà lourds et elle voulut lutter. Son visage tourné vers Mogran n'était que questionnement mais le sommeil l'emporta.

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Je viens de me réveiller dans la cabane de Mogran, si on peut appeler cet habitat précaire une cabane. Je me sens mieux, je peux bouger, je viens de me lever. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dehors. Nous sommes au milieu de la forêt et il fait beau aujourd'hui. Mes affaires sont là, rien n'a disparu, même mon couteau terrien. Je me sens faible mais je suis en vie. Visiblement je suis en sécurité ici. Pour combien de temps ? Je ne saurais répondre. Chaque chose en son temps._

 _J'entends quelqu'un qui approche !_

Le garçon fit irruption dans l'habitat. Il respirait vite, il semblait avoir couru, mais on ne lisait aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son visage. En plus de son arc, Il portait un sac sur son dos. Il trouva Clarke à table devant son PC. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Wanheda. Je m'appelle Angon. Mogran ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui mais il m'a laissé des consignes.

Le garçon défit son sac. Dedans il y avait des provisions. Du pain, des fruits, un morceau de viande séché.

\- Bonjour Angon. Tu peux m'appeler Clarke. C'est mon nom.

Clarke n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle observait Angon qui s'agitait dans l'habitat pour attiser le feu dans le foyer et mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il prépara un déjeuner.

\- Quel âge as-tu Angon ?

\- J'ai 10 ans.

\- Et tu vis ici avec Mogran ?

\- Oui. Ici et au village. Mogran m'a recueilli. Mes parents sont morts, pris par les hommes de la montagne. Mais maintenant tu les as vengés.

Les yeux d'Angon brillaient de fierté et de défi alors qu'il regardait Clarke.

\- Je n'en suis pas si fière que ça en fait. » Lui répondit Clarke. J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes.

\- Mogran dit que la vie est sacrée mais que ce que tu as fait était un mal pour un bien. Il dit aussi qu'un jour tu comprendras.

Clarke sourit aux paroles rapportées par le garçon.

\- Il en dit des choses ton Mogran.

Angon sourit et lui tendit une tasse d'eau chaude dans laquelle il avait rajouté quelques plantes.

\- Mogran veut-il encore me faire dormir toute la journée avec ce breuvage ?

Le visage d'Angon s'illumina et il se mit à rire. Puis il récita sa leçon.

\- Mogran m'a dit : occupe-toi d'elle, veille à ce qu'elle mange et maintenant il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces. Tu lui feras visiter la forêt et lui montreras le ruisseau.

Angon faisait des gestes avec ses mains tout en expliquant.

\- Il a aussi suggéré qu'il faudrait que tu te laves… et que dès aujourd'hui je devais parler terrien avec toi pour t'apprendre notre langue…

Angon hésita.

\- Mais il m'a aussi mis en garde. Il dit que tu ne voudras peut être pas rester avec nous… Mais pour le moment tu dois manger. On ne réfléchit pas bien l'estomac vide.

Il posa devant elle de quoi apaiser sa faim. Ils mangèrent en silence. Clarke l'observait. Il était si jeune. Il portait encore sur son visage les traits de l'innocence enfantine. Elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis son départ d'Arkadia elle se sentait bien. Angon l'attirait beaucoup et à son contact elle se détendait enfin. Une douce chaleur envahissait son corps. Un instant de paix et de répit.

Après le déjeuner ils allèrent à la rivière. La forêt était belle et calme. Clarke avait le corps fatigué mais cette marche lui faisait du bien. Angon avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ils avaient échangé un sourire et elle s'était laissé faire.

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite Wanheda… j'aimerais tant que tu me racontes d'où tu viens. Je pourrais t'apprendre à pêcher et à chasser. Et à ne plus t'empoisonner au sumac…

Clarke rit.

\- Va pour la pêche et la chasse. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Je crois que j'ai été assez pitoyable depuis mon départ d'Arkadia.

-Arkadia… c'est ta maison ?

Et ils échangèrent ainsi tout en cheminant vers la rivière.

Angon était un orphelin de la montagne recueilli par le vieux Mogran. Mogran vivait seul, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Certains le disaient un peu fou mais tous savaient qu'il était un excellent guérisseur. Il était respecté au village. Angon avait beaucoup de liberté et était devenu un garçon très débrouillard par la force des choses. C'est lui qui s'occupait de nourrir Mogran alors que celui-ci ramassait ses herbes médicinales et préparait ses décoctions. Son arc était son bien le plus précieux. Le garçon se gonflait d'orgueil lorsqu'il parlait de chasse. Ses amis au village n'étaient pas légion, et lorsqu'il ne vagabondait pas dans la forêt, il était avec Mogran.

Arrivé à la rivière Angon se mit rapidement en sous vêtement et se trempa dans l'eau. Le courant était calme et l'eau peu profonde à cet endroit. Clarke revit Octavia se faire emporter par un monstre des rivières lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'inquiéta pour le garçon qui le vit à son visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais nager !

\- Et les gros poissons cannibales ?

\- Non non il n'y en a pas ici. Viens, l'eau est bonne !

Clarke se déchaussa et remonta les jambes de son pantalon. Elle remarqua que celui-ci était devenu trop grand pour elle. Elle avait perdu du poids. Ils avaient raison, elle devait se refaire une santé. Elle mit les pieds dans l'eau. Le froid la saisit d'abord puis elle se détendit. Angon batifolait au milieu de la rivière et sa joie apaisa une fois de plus Clarke. Elle prit une décision rapide, là, les pieds dans l'eau, observant le garçon : elle allait rester avec lui. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Elle avait aussi besoin de simplicité et elle sentait qu'avec Angon la vie pourrait devenir plus douce…

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà 4 jours que je passe mes journées avec Angon. Je n'ai pas encore revu Mogran. Angon m'a dit qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre._

 _Ce gamin est une source d'étonnement pour moi. Il s'occupe de moi, me nourrit, me fait visiter ses coins de forêt préférés. Nous ne sommes pas allés au village. Mogran m'y emmènera sûrement plus tard. Je sais qu'il y a une communauté terrienne toute proche mais à part mes contacts avec Angon je n'en ai vu aucun signe. En attendant, je mange et dors bien. Je reprends des forces. Dans la journée nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à l'habitat et les courses en forêt me font du bien. Je manque d'endurance mais mes muscles s'habituent doucement à courir derrière Angon. Courir… sans être poursuivit ! Quel plaisir ! La terre est tellement belle. Elle me parait infinie et pourtant je sais que je n'en ai presque rien vu._

 _Angon m'a raconté son histoire. Ce petit a déjà tellement souffert. Et pourtant il porte sur lui une bonne humeur contagieuse et un optimisme à toute é n'a jamais baissé les bras. Il est l'espoir que j'attendais._

Le cinquième jour, c'est Mogran qui réveilla Clarke. Il était arrivé avec la discrétion d'un terrien et Clarke, qui avait baissé sa garde depuis qu'elle était avec Angon, se laissa surprendre.

Mogran apportait des provisions et des nouvelles du village. Les troupes qui surveillaient la frontière nord avaient remarqué une agitation inhabituelle chez leurs voisins de la nation de la glace. C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit qu'une douzaine de clans cohabitaient plus ou moins sous la direction de Lexa mais que les convoitises et rebellions étaient monnaie courante. Que l'espoir d'un minimum d'ordre et de justice n'était obtenu que par la force et la vengeance. Month weather étant sur les terres de Lexa, plusieurs clans avaient laissé entendre que c'était donc son problème à elle et non le leur et l'entraide entre clans n'était pas toujours évidente.

La reine de la nation de la glace convoitait la place de Lexa au centre du système et ses manigances n'étonnaient personne. En attendant, les guerriers du village étaient aux aguets et on avait dépêché un messager pour demander du renfort à Polis en cas de coup dur.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun espoir de paix… » Se lamenta Clarke. Je viens de vivre 4 jours hors du temps avec Angon et maintenant la réalité va me rattraper.

Mogran lui sourit. Le vieux était sage. Il connaissait bien Angon et savait que celui-ci apaiserait Clarke sans même jouer un rôle quelconque. C'est à cause de ses malades mais aussi pour laisser du temps à Clarke qu'il n'était pas revenu la voir tout de suite. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait vue dans ses rêves, que les rêves pouvaient être le reflet d'une certaine réalité et qu'il fallait apprendre à les écouter. Pour Clarke qui avait enchainé pas mal de nuits de cauchemars au vaisseau, ses paroles n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Mogran avait une connexion particulière avec le monde et la nature qui l'entourait. Ce qui expliquait que les gens le prennent parfois pour un vieux fou. Pourtant il était empli de sagesse et d'espoir en l'humain. Il parvint à lui redonner confiance en elle, en lui expliquant que les causes et les conséquences n'étaient pas toujours maitrisables et lui montrant que chacun de ses actes, même les plus difficiles et incompréhensibles pour elle, n'avait été fait que pour tendre vers le bien être d'autres. Qu'elle s'était montrée très protectrice envers les siens malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait eu à affronter depuis son arrivée sur terre.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Clarke reprit des forces et gagna en endurance grâce à ses escapades en forêt avec Angon. Quand Mogran était avec eux, celui-ci lui échangeait son savoir en médecine terrienne contre ses connaissances à elle. Elle avait repris l'étude des archives de l'Arche. Elle se consacrait essentiellement à la médecine et à la botanique qui étaient en fait étroitement liés dans le monde de Mogran. Sa maitrise de la langue terrienne était devenue bonne et elle comprenait toutes les conversations, même s'il lui restait parfois quelques difficultés à exprimer sa pensée.

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà maintenant 6 semaines que Mogran m'a recueillie. J'ai fini par faire la paix avec moi-même. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de pouvoir pardonner à Lexa. Sa trahison à Month Weather me reste en travers de la gorge. Mais Mogran me dit sans cesse « chaque chose en son temps, petite ». Il me fait sourire. Il est devenu comme un guide pour moi. Et Angon le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mogran voudrait que je vienne soigner avec lui au village mais je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir prête à affronter toute une communauté de terriens. Wanheda est plutôt connue parmi eux, il parait que j'ai fait fureur. Mogran prétend que certains me vénèrent alors que d'autres voudraient me faire la peau pour soi-disant s'emparer de mes pouvoirs. C'est un peu trop mystique pour moi tout ça._

 _J'aimerais quand même avoir des nouvelles des miens… Savoir comment se passe la vie à Arkadia. Les mouvements de troupes de la nation de la glace agitent un peu les esprits ici mais pour le moment il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Lexa a dépêché une délégation de guerriers pour renforcer la frontière nord. Le village n'en est pas si loin. Je crois que c'est ce qui inquiète Mogran. Arkadia est plus à l'ouest mais pas à l'abri des déplacements de la nation de la glace._

Le temps semblait devenir plus frais et les jours moins longs. Angon disait que les saisons n'existaient plus vraiment. Il avait montré à Clarke les nombreuses cachettes que recelait la forêt. Autant de vestiges d'une civilisation perdue que la nature avait recouverte. Les ruines ensevelies étaient nombreuses par ici. Il y avait sûrement eu une ville ou un village dans un autre temps.

Il avait aussi appris à Clarke à chasser le petit gibier en posant des pièges ou en utilisant un lance-pierre. Il lui avait confectionné un arc et elle prenait plaisir à s'entrainer. Il avait reconnu en elle un vrai don pour cette arme. Il leur arrivait de se battre avec des bâtons. Angon était assez redoutable et bien souvent Clarke finissait avec des bleus sur les jambes et les bras. Mais elle apprenait à augmenter sa vitesse et à rester concentrée. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un jeu mais Clarke était parfaitement consciente que tout ce qu'elle apprenait aujourd'hui lui servirait peut être demain…

Mogran voulait l'initier à l'art de « voir ». Il lui arrivait de préparer une infusion spéciale qui lui permettait disait-il d'être en osmose avec le monde et de voir ou ressentir des choses qui risquaient d'arriver. Il expliqua à Clarke qu'il l'avait souvent vue dans ses visions et que sa détresse lorsqu'elle était retournée au vaisseau l'avait poussé à envoyer Angon pour la guider jusqu'à lui. Il ressentait en elle quelque chose de fort et bénéfique pour ce monde. Il était persuadé que Clarke allait devenir une grande guérisseuse et peut être son rôle à jouer auprès des siens était-il encore plus grand, mais Mogran restait évasif. Ses visions semblaient obscures pour Clarke. Elle n'en était pas moins intriguée. Elle avait déjà vu le vieil homme faire brûler quelques herbes, en inhaler la fumée puis partir dans un état de méditation profonde. Pour elle Mogran se droguait aux plantes mais pour lui c'était semblait-il bien plus que ça. La spiritualité ne faisait pas partie du monde dans lequel Clarke avait grandi.

\- Est ce que tu vois l'avenir ? « Questionna-t-elle.

\- Non. Je vois une réalité possible. Cette réalité peut être modifiée par divers facteurs. Elle n'est pas figée, il est même peu probable que ce que je vois se réalise un jour. Pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne il faut que tu en fasses l'expérience par toi-même. Peut-être la « vue » t'apportera quelques réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

Clarke était partagée entre se laisser aller à une nouvelle expérience occulte ou rester sur ses acquis et valeurs sûres. Son éducation sur l'Arche et son apprentissage de la médecine lui avaient forgé un esprit plutôt cartésien.

Un soir où Mogran rentrait au village avec Angon, il lui laissa une petite bourse en cuir en lui disant.

\- Si tu décides d'en faire brûler un peu, allonges toi, détends toi et soit sûre que je ne serai pas loin de toi.

Sur ce il se mit en route et Clarke resta un peu bête, la bourse à la main, plantée devant l'habitat.

La soirée s'étirait doucement. Clarke avait mangé et la nuit était en train de tomber. Elle s'était installée sur sa couchette avec son PC et pensait lire un peu mais la petite bourse posée sur la table attirait sans cesse son regard. Elle hésita un moment avant de finalement se relever pour aller chercher les herbes. Elle ouvrit la bourse et en respira le contenu. Une forte odeur lui prit le nez et lui piqua la gorge. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh, Mogran ! Comment peux-tu fumer un truc pareil ?

Elle jeta une petite pincée d'herbe sur le foyer qui le transforma instantanément en fumée. Elle s'approcha alors doucement pour respirer la fumée. L'odeur des herbes brûlées n'était pas si désagréable et elle inspira plus profondément. Elle remit une pincée d'herbe à brûler et se perdit dans les émanations enivrantes.

Très vite elle se sentit étourdie et la fumée qui planait dans la pièce l'oppressa. Elle sortit de l'habitat, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et la forêt se mettre à tourner. Soudain elle eut la sensation de tomber. Une chute sans fin dans un brouillard épais. Le temps sembla s'étirer et la chute n'en plus finir. Autour d'elle une grande flamme l'entourait. Un feu puissant qui dansait. Il tourbillonnait dans d'impressionnantes flammes rouge et orange. Elle tendit la main pour les toucher et une sensation de bien-être et de protection s'empara d'elle. A l'extérieur de la flamme elle pouvait voir tourner des guerriers de la nation de la glace mais la flamme les contenait. Ils étaient menaçants, portaient leur armes à la main ainsi que des peintures et masques de guerre, mais ne parvenaient pas à percer la flamme. Soudain les guerriers furent remplacés par une vision d'Arkadia. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Elle chercha les guerriers des yeux et les trouva au loin qui s'enfuyaient sous l'assaut de son peuple. Bellami, Raven et les autres… Ils les forçaient à reculer. Elle poussa un cri de victoire, laissant paraitre sa joie de voir les siens hors de danger. Puis la flamme, Arkadia, les siens, tout disparu et Clarke se retrouva debout au milieu de la forêt. Sur une butte en face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètres, Lexa la regardait. Elle avait son air grave de commandante. Son maquillage noir faisait ressortir ses yeux perçants. La tête haute, le corps en alerte, elle veillait Clarke du regard.

Le visage de Clarke se crispa. Son cœur se serra.

\- Va-t'en ! Je m'en sors très bien sans toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Clarke lui parlait bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallu. Sa voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Lexa lui répondit d'une voix calme.

\- Regardes toi, Wanheda, tu es devenue une vraie terrienne.

Clarke crut apercevoir de la fierté dans le regard de Lexa. Puis le décor changea de nouveau. Elle se retrouva sur un champ de bataille. La bataille semblait terminée, il n'y avait pas trace de combats ou de guerriers encore debout, mais de nombreux blessés jonchaient le sol. Elle avançait doucement au milieu du massacre et les survivants se tournaient vers elle. Certains essayaient de tendre un bras, tous murmuraient « aide nous Wanheda ». Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ces gens souffraient mais elle n'avait rien pour les aider. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Mogran était là. Il lui prit la main et lui dit simplement.

\- Il est temps de rentrer maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle était assise par terre devant son refuge. Il faisait nuit. Elle avait mal au crâne et la lumière de la lune qui montait dans le ciel l'éblouissait. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à vivre pareille expérience. Elle sentait au fond d'elle un danger révélé par ces visions. Elle voulait revoir les siens, s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Une pensée pour sa mère lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne l'avait pas vue dans sa vision et cette absence lui donna une sensation de malaise. L'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait vidée de ses forces et elle rentra se coucher et s'endormit bien vite.

Au matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle voulut voir Mogran. Lui raconter son expérience. Savoir s'il fallait s'inquiéter ou si tout ceci était normal. Mais le vieux n'était pas là et la simple présence d'Angon lui manquait aussi. Elle décida d'aller à leur rencontre. Ils avaient dit revenir dans la matinée et elle connaissait le chemin du village pour s'en être approché plusieurs fois. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une heure de marche pour y arriver. Elle prit ses affaires et se mit en route. Peut-être pourrait-elle chasser en attendant de retrouver ses compagnons.

 **Chapitre 3**

Arrivée aux abords du village, toujours pas la moindre trace du vieil homme et du garçon. Elle s'approcha doucement et sembla sentir une certaine agitation dans le village. A l'entrée deux sentinelles montaient la garde et lorsque ceux-ci l'aperçurent, elle n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se montrer et de s'expliquer. Les sentinelles étaient menaçantes. Elle récita les paroles de salutation apprises par Mogran et Angon et demanda à les voir.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici ! D'où viens-tu ?

Mise à part un léger accent dans sa diction, Clarke avait tout d'une terrienne : ses vêtements, son arc confectionné par Angon et même le couteau de chasse terrien trouvé au vaisseau, qu'elle portait toujours à sa taille. Elle préféra néanmoins rester évasive.

\- J'habite dans la forêt, à 1 heure d'ici. Je connais bien Mogran et Angon. Mogran m'a recueillie lorsque j'étais malade. C'est lui qui m'a soignée.

Clarke parlait d'un ton calme et sincère mais elle n'en menait pas large devant les sentinelles. C'était son premier contact depuis longtemps avec des personnes inconnues et elle savait les terriens assez imprévisibles. Elle sentait son corps parfaitement en alerte au cas où il faudrait prendre la fuite, ou pire, se battre.

-Mogran… ce vieux fou… lui et ses oiseaux blessés. Il aime tellement ça se mettre des contraintes sur le dos. Tu ne peux pas le voir, il est occupé.

La sentinelle n'était pas très agréable et Clarke faillit se décourager et faire demi-tour. Mais elle sentait une tension et décida d'insister.

\- Je peux peut-être parler à Angon alors ? Il transmettra mon message à Mogran.

\- Angon… va pour le jeune vagabond, lui répondit le garde, mais tu dois laisser tes armes ici.

Clarke déposa son arc et ses quelques flèches ainsi que son couteau. Elle se sentit comme mise à nu. Elle entra dans le village sous le regard des sentinelles restées plantées à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les premières habitations elle comprit que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Les gens semblaient pressés et avaient des visages tendus. Elle entendait ici des murmures, là des plaintes et des lamentations. Les gens, surpris de voir une étrangère, n'en paraissaient que plus effrayés. Le murmure de son arrivée au village fila à travers les habitations bien plus vite qu'un cheval lancé au galop et bientôt elle aperçut Angon débouler devant elle.

\- Wanheda ! Tu es venue !

Le jeune garçon parlait sans retenue et les visages se figèrent sur elle. Un nouveau murmure emplit ses oreilles. « Wanheda ? Wanheda !... » A cet instant, elle regretta qu'Angon ne l'ait pas tout simplement appelée Clarke. Il se jeta dans ses bras et lui serra la taille avec affection.

\- Que se passe-t-il Angon ?

\- La nation de la glace a fait une intrusion sur nos terres. Ils ont attaqué l'avant-garde envoyée par Heda. Ils les ont entrainés dans un piège et les ont massacrés. Les quelques survivants ont cherché l'appui de nos guerriers qui les ont aidé à repousser l'avancée ennemie mais il y a eu pas mal de blessés et ceux qui pouvaient être transportés ont atterri ici. Mogran est débordé. Viens ! J'allais partir te chercher ! Tu tombes à point…

Il attrapa la main de Clarke et l'entraina en courant à travers le village. Clarke n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser guider, ce qui lui permit d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des villageois qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Le village n'était pas très grand. Angon l'entraina dans un abri qui semblait plus important que les autres. Lorsqu'elle entra, une odeur de métal et de sang lui monta au nez. L'habitat se composait d'une grande pièce dans laquelle on pouvait voir une dizaine de couchettes alignées le long d'un mur. Chaque couchette était occupée par un blessé. Deux femmes s'activaient autour d'un chariot contenant du matériel médical, des bassines d'eau et des bandages. Au fond de la pièce elle reconnut Mogran penché sur un blessé. Derrière lui une table où elle pouvait voir en vrac des potions et onguents préparés par le guérisseur. A l'entrée un feu brûlait. L'atmosphère était oppressante, remplie des râles et murmures de douleurs des blessés. Clarke sentit ses jambes se dérober mais se ressaisit bien vite. Les deux femmes avaient stoppé leur travail et la dévisageaient. Mogran, trop occupé, n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée. C'est Angon qui l'interpella.

\- Mogran, Mogran ! Wanheda est là !

A ces mots les deux femmes échangèrent des regards surpris et se mirent à marmonner entre elles comme l'avaient fait les villageois. Mais les plaintes des blessés les ramenèrent bien vite à leurs tâches. Mogran leva le nez, se tourna vers eux et fit un geste rapide du bras pour l'inviter à avancer. Son visage était fatigué, ses vêtements et ses mains couvertes de sang. Angon tira Clarke par le bras pour la faire passer devant lui et la poussa vers le guérisseur. Les deux femmes lui jetaient des coups d'œil furtif entre deux soins. Elle s'avança vers Mogran et posa ses yeux sur le blessé. Celui-ci était pâle et inconscient. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussières, de terre et de sang. Son pantalon avait été découpé à la cuisse pour laisser voir une grosse entaille probablement due à un coup d'épée. La blessure était malodorante et Clarke eut un haut le cœur.

\- Approche petite, regarde… son artère fémorale a été sectionnée. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai posé un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie mais je ne sais comment faire pour qu'il ne perde pas sa jambe. La blessure est déjà en train de s'infecter. Je pensais cautériser au feu et tenir les tissus fermés à l'aide d'un bandage bien serré mais le manque d'irrigation de sa jambe va lui poser de sérieux problèmes… s'il survit à l'infection et échappe à l'amputation, il ne pourra probablement plus se servir de sa jambe…

Alors que Mogran nettoyait la plaie à l'aide d'un linge imbibé d'alcool, Clarke se pencha sur le blessé et fit un rapide bilan de la situation. Si la blessure était arrangée sans recoudre l'artère, l'homme ne récupèrerait effectivement jamais l'usage correct de celle-ci. Le matériel présent sur le chariot et la table restait rudimentaire et Clarke regretta de ne pas avoir un kit de suture sous la main. Les options qui s'offraient à elles n'étaient pas satisfaisantes mais elle sentit en elle un élan qui la poussa à faire de son mieux. Elle demanda à Angon de lui dégoter du fil et une aiguille. Il fallait absolument recoudre l'artère. L'opération fut longue et délicate. Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué de chirurgie sur l'Arche. C'est son arrivée sur terre qui avait précipité son apprentissage. Elle fit de son mieux pour arranger la jambe du blessé et reconnecter les tissus, puis libérer la jambe du garrot et surveiller le retour de l'irrigation sanguine. Le blessé gémissait et Mogran l'assommait à coup de tisane anesthésiante et d'alcool de sa fabrication. Après avoir cautérisé la blessure, une odeur de chair brûlée s'ajouta à l'atmosphère déjà surchargée. Mogran appliqua un onguent cicatrisant et un linge propre. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux, maintenant il faudrait surveiller l'infection. Une bonne dose d'antibiotique aurait été la bienvenue mais il faudrait se contenter du savoir unique de Mogran et de ses plantes magiques.

Le blessé était soigné pour le moment. Clarke transpirait et avait les mains pleines de sang. Elle avait besoin d'air. Mogran passait déjà au blessé suivant, lui expliquant qu'il avait déjà perdu 2 guerriers depuis leur arrivée ici et que celui qu'elle venait de soigner était le plus gravement touché. Maintenant les femmes avaient pansé et désinfecté les petites plaies mais il fallait faire le tour des autres blessés. Clarke se sentait étourdie. Sa tête tournait. Elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une femme avec eux. L'autre était sortie. « Sortir ! Excellente idée ! » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Je sors prendre l'air 5mn et je reviens Mogran.

Le vieux approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Lorsque Clarke sortit de cet « hôpital » de fortune, une foule de villageois curieux s'était amassée non loin de l'entrée. Des murmures montaient de l'assemblée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle resta figée un moment puis fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Mogran. Il serait temps plus tard d'affronter les terriens. Peut-être accompagnée de la présence rassurante du vieil homme.

Le guérisseur était déjà à la tache sur un autre patient. Le retour à l'atmosphère confinée de la salle de soin rappela à Clarke la raison de son besoin pressant de sortir. Elle transpirait et soufflait. Elle avait la gorge sèche.

\- As-tu un peu d'eau propre pour que je puisse me rincer les mains ?

\- Déjà de retour ? Hum ? » Le vieux eut un petit sourire en coin. Il se doutait bien de l'attroupement devant l'habitat. L'arrivée de Wanheda n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

\- Il reste une bassine ici. » Il lui indiqua le chariot de soin laissé par les deux femmes. Elle remarqua seulement qu'elle était seule avec Mogran.

\- J'ai envoyé Lizzie chercher de l'eau fraiche et des linges propres. Elle vient juste de sortir, vous avez dû vous croiser ?

Clarke était au radar. Elle n'avait rien vu. C'était beaucoup d'un coup pour elle. Ses visions de la veille, son arrivée au village, son grand saut forcé dans la médecine de guerre… l'adrénaline qui l'avait portée jusque-là commençait à redescendre et elle se sentait lasse et perdue. Mogran le remarqua et prit deux minutes pour venir la voir. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit calmement.

\- Ca va aller, tu as déjà fait tes preuves avec ce premier blessé. Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui. Reconcentres toi sur ta tâche à accomplir et tout se passera bien.

Clarke capta le regard de Mogran et ses paroles l'aidèrent à se recentrer. Elle approuva de la tête puis partit se rincer les mains. Mogran lui donnait déjà un bilan du blessé dont il avait commencé à s'occuper. Clarke revint vers lui avec un nouvel élan. Elle eut la sensation d'être exactement à sa place, de se sentir au bon endroit au bon moment. Elle se remit au travail. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

La journée passa comme ça, entre plaies à nettoyer, flèches à retirer de chairs blessées, fractures à réduire, attelles et pansement… les guerriers blessés n'étaient pas tous inconscients. Wanheda leur inspirait le respect. Elle ressemblait tellement à une des leurs, son pouvoir de guérisseuse et son charisme obtenu en pulvérisant Mont Weather en plus… Ils leur racontèrent l'attaque et la sauvagerie de la nation de la glace. Seule Lizzie les rejoignait de temps en temps. Elle faisait une bonne aide et leur apportait linge, eau propre et rafraichissement si nécessaire. Lorsque Mogran s'absenta pour aller chercher des remèdes, elle seconda parfaitement Clarke dans ses soins. La journée fut intense et finalement Clarke et Mogran finirent à la fin de l'après-midi, laissant les blessés soignés et soulagés se reposer sous la garde de Lizzie qui passerait la soirée et probablement une partie de la nuit à les veiller.

Dehors l'attroupement s'était éparpillé mais ils furent accueillis dignement. Les villageois reconnaissaient le dur travail de Mogran, et Lizzie avait dû leur raconter l'habileté de Clarke à soigner les blessés. Sur la place centrale brûlait un feu et plusieurs personnes vinrent offrir de la nourriture et des rafraichissements aux deux guérisseurs. Les discussions tournaient autour de l'attaque de la frontière Nord, des blessés et de l'arrivée de Clarke. Les villageois étaient intrigués mais Clarke ne ressentait pas d'hostilité. Elle avait retrouvé Angon. Ils mangèrent ensemble sur la place avec d'autres villageois et elle finit par se détendre et décompresser un peu. Mogran parla beaucoup pour elle. Il la présenta au villageois et raconta son histoire. Ceux-ci l'écoutaient, tout comme Clarke qui le laissait faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. La soirée commença ainsi et lorsque Mogran lui proposa d'aller se reposer chez lui, Clarke avait déjà fait connaissance avec une bonne partie du village. Elle avait aussi appris que Lexa l'avait mise sous sa protection et quiconque s'attaquerait à Wanheda, encourrait les foudres de Heda. La réputation de Lexa n'était plus à faire et l'accueil de Clarke parmi les villageois n'avait finalement posé aucun problème.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente de se retrouver dans l'intimité du foyer de Mogran, avec le vieux et Angon, ses compagnons des bois depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Une valeur sûre. Sa bouée de sauvetage après son naufrage au vaisseau.

L'habitat était bien plus grand que la cachette de l'ermitage. Il y régnait néanmoins la même ambiance avec des plantes, des bocaux et fioles, divers livres recouvert de poussières… le bazar de Mogran… Celui-ci donna à Clarke la chambre d'Angon et le garçon installa une couchette au sol dans la chambre du vieux. C'était bien plus d'intimité que dans la forêt où il leur était arrivé de dormir à 3 dans l'habitat qui ne comprenait qu'une pièce unique, prévu pour 2 personnes.

Mogran mit de l'eau à chauffer et invita Clarke à s'installer dans la salle commune, autour de la table. Angon était parti se coucher.

\- Et bien Wanheda, bienvenue au village ! Il était temps je pense que tu rencontres d'autres personnes. J'espérais te préparer un peu mieux à ton arrivée parmi nous. Tu as accompli un travail remarquable aujourd'hui. Certains d'entre eux seraient morts sans ton intervention…

\- Il y a d'autres choses auxquelles tu aurais pu mieux me préparer Mogran…

Mogran sourit à ces mots. Il savait parfaitement de quoi la jeune fille voulait lui parler. Elle pouvait encore sentir cette flamme danser autour d'elle. Bien sûr elle avait tout oublié dans l'agitation de la journée mais maintenant que le calme était revenu elle se rappelait ce qui l'avait poussée à venir chercher le guérisseur au pied de sa porte ce matin. Il était là hier soir avec elle, elle l'avait vue dans ses visions, il l'avait aidée à revenir. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions…

\- Que m'est-il arrivé Mogran ?

\- Tu m'as rejoint dans mes visions. Il existe depuis la nuit des temps des personnes en connexion avec le monde. Il est vrai que nous le sommes tous un peu, mais certains plus que d'autres… Si tu sais utiliser les herbes, elles peuvent t'aider à voir les choses.

\- Oui, cette… flamme ! Qui m'entourait !

\- Cette flamme est peut-être plus un signe de protection autour de toi qu'un réel danger de combustion spontanée.

Mogran souriait. Clarke comprit qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules à la manière d'Angon.

\- J'ai vu les miens qui repoussaient les attaques de la nation de la glace. J'ai vu Lexa qui me disait que j'étais devenu une terrienne.

\- Où habites-tu Wanheda ?

\- Ici, avec vous.

\- Ici c'est sur Terre. Maintenant tu es devenu une terrienne. Regardes toi. Tu portes les mêmes armes que nous, tu es habillée comme nous, tu parles le même langage que nous. Aujourd'hui tu as soigné les nôtres… Tu acceptes et tu réponds au nom de « Wanheda ». Sommes-nous encore des étrangers pour toi ?

\- Wanheda…la commandante de la mort… ce nom est fait pour me rappeler à chaque instant le mal que j'ai fait… c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'accepte…

\- Et si tu y voyais plutôt une façon de déjouer la mort en faisant le bien ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien au lieu de te voir comme « Wanheda la terrible » qui a semé la mort autour d'elle, tu pourrais sûrement devenir « Wanheda la conciliante » qui cherche à guérir les maux des autres et fait le bien autour d'elle ? Après tout, même tes actes les moins enviables ont été faits dans le but d'aider d'autres personnes. Tu es quelqu'un d'altruiste. Tu l'as encore montré aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Clarke entendait ce discours de la bouche de Mogran. Elle s'était sentie utile et entière aujourd'hui. Et passé la surprise des présentations, on ne peut pas dire que le village l'ait rejetée. Elle se sentait bien avec Mogran. Elle avait confiance en lui. Confiance… un concept mit à l'épreuve par la trahison de Lexa. Elle avait eu confiance en Lexa aussi. Avec elle, elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle s'était même sentie protégée lorsque Lexa lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments en échangeant un baiser. Elle était songeuse...

\- Laisse toi un peu de temps Wanheda, reste au village, apprend à nous connaitre. Pour le moment je ne peux pas retourner à l'ermitage, je dois veiller les blessés. J'aimerais que tu m'aides dans ma tâche. Ton travail me sera précieux.

 **Chapitre 4**

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà maintenant 2 semaines que je suis au village avec Mogran et Angon. Je ne suis pas retournée à l'ermitage. La vie du village me plaît. Je soigne les blessés de la bataille ainsi que les villageois, avec Mogran. Deux aspects de la médecine bien différents… les maux du peuple et les maux de la guerre. Je préfère les maux du peuple. Mon contact avec les terriens est bon et je commence à mieux connaitre certaines personnes. Surtout les vieux et les femmes enceintes à qui nous donnons plus d'attention. Mogran a fait un aller/retour à l'ermitage pour chercher des herbes qui lui manquaient. Il est parti avec Angon et en a profité pour refaire le stock de certaines fleurs et racines précieuses. Il m'a laissée en charge de m'occuper de son peuple. C'est un cadeau pour moi, un gage de ma bienvenue parmi eux. Chaque jour qui passe je me sens un peu plus à ma place. Je crois que soigner me plait vraiment. En tout cas c'est bien plus bénéfique pour tout le monde que de se battre et de tuer._

 _En parlant de tuer, la nation de la glace est restée tranquille depuis que les guerriers de Lexa les ont repoussés à leur dépend, mais on entend encore des murmures de patrouilles qui se rapprocheraient un peu plus chaque jour. S'il fallait se battre, s'il fallait défendre ce village… je ne me laisserai pas tuer ! J'ai rencontré Torek, un garçon de mon âge. Il forge et manie les armes bien mieux que quiconque au village. Cependant il refuse de partir dans la garde de Lexa. Il dit que sa place est au village. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'apprendre à mieux me défendre. Je m'entraine avec lui tous les jours. Nous nous libérons au moins 2 heures ensemble. L'exercice physique me fait du bien et il parait que je progresse vite. Mais à sa façon de me regarder je doute de l'objectivité de Torek. Il semble se plaire avec moi. Je me sens de nouveau précieuse pour quelqu'un et ça me fait du bien…_

Un soir où Clarke était tranquillement installée avec Mogran dans le calme de son habitat, à discuter de leur journée, elle lui fit part de ses projets.

\- Mogran, je pense de plus en plus à retourner à Arkadia. Nous manquons de matériel médical pour soigner correctement les gens.

\- Mes méthodes n'ont-elles pas faites leurs preuves, petite ? Hm ? Depuis toutes ces années… nous avons survécu sans vous !

Mogran n'aimait pas entendre Clarke parler de « partir ». Ça l'inquiétait, il ne savait pas trop si elle retrouverait le chemin du village ou si la vie l'appellerait ailleurs. Clarke sourit et posa affectueusement sa main sur le bras du vieil homme.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute ton savoir Mogran. Tu m'as appris beaucoup depuis que je suis avec toi.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as appris beaucoup, petite, toi aussi…

Le regard de Mogran était plein de tendresse pour Clarke mais il semblait de plus en plus fatigué ces jours-ci. Clarke se demanda s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

\- Si tu dois partir, je voudrais t'offrir une protection. Un peu comme une amulette. Ce sera mon cadeau d'au-revoir pour toi.

\- Voilà déjà quelques temps que tu me protèges et que tu veilles sur moi. Tu m'as sortie de mon trou noir, remise sur pied, guidée vers quelque chose de meilleur. Tu m'as aidée à redonner un sens à ma vie et à m'accepter telle que je suis. Comment pourrais-tu faire encore plus Mogran ?

Clarke avait la gorge serrée. C'est la première fois qu'elle disait au vieil homme combien elle lui devait et combien il comptait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être expansive. Elle décida d'accepter le cadeau. Elle expliqua à Mogran qu'elle partait pour revenir et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il lui fasse ses « adieux ». Ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux et l'atmosphère devint plus légère.

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, surement dans quelques jours. Je voudrais rester encore un peu pour surveiller la jambe du guerrier que nous avons soigné ensemble. Il récupère mieux que je l'espérais mais il ne retrouvera jamais un usage normal de sa jambe. Je voudrais former Lizzie pour qu'elle s'occupe de rééduquer sa jambe. Il aura besoin d'exercices spécifiques pour solliciter les muscles et tissus endommagés.

\- Bien, très bien. Alors laisse-moi t'offrir mon cadeau ce soir. Tu pourras l'apprécier à sa juste valeur avant ton départ.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Le vieux était encore plein d'énigmes pour elle. Que lui avait-il réservé ?

\- Mais avant, je vais faire une infusion.

Mogran se leva et alla faire chauffer de l'eau. Il rassembla quelques herbes et tendit une tasse à Clarke.

\- Mogran ?

\- Hmm ?

\- S'il te plait, ne dis rien pour le moment à Angon, il va me harceler pour venir avec moi et je ne veux pas l'emmener à Arkadia, les miens savent aussi bien que vous être imprévisibles. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de recevoir un bon accueil…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui annoncer ton départ. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête.

Clarke approuva le vieux d'un hochement de tête tout en buvant son infusion. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux et chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Soudain, une sensation de vertiges s'empara d'elle. Sa tête tournait et elle sentait son corps s'engourdir et devenir lourd.

\- Mogran ! Qu'as-tu mis dans ton infusion ?

Mogran remarqua le regard confus de Clarke et vint vers elle.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu venir t'allonger maintenant.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers sa chambre.

\- Mogran ! Tu m'as droguée ?

\- Viens, viens ma fille. N'ai pas peur, je serai toujours avec toi, souviens toi…

Soudain elle tombait. Une chute sans fin à travers une brume épaisse. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu. Son corps flottait maintenant au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait froid et il faisait noir. « Ce n'est pas réel » pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma très fort les yeux, elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une flamme immense l'entourait. La même ! Lorsqu'elle tendit la main, elle ressentit le même bien être, la même chaleur enveloppante que la dernière fois. Elle inspira profondément. Hormis la présence de la flamme autour d'elle, elle ne voyait qu'une brume grisâtre qui l'entourait. Aucun repère auquel se raccrocher. Elle entendit, tout près d'elle, une voix grave et chaude… la voix de Mogran ! Il était là mais elle ne le voyait pas. « Tout va bien. C'est bientôt fini ». Soudain un rayon de lumière aveuglant perça le plafond de brume. Elle leva la tête et le reçut en plein front. C'était chaud. Elle avait l'impression que le rayon la transperçait. Puis tout devint noir et froid. Plus de flamme, plus de lumière, plus de voix, juste le noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était dans son lit. Elle avait mal au crâne. Une partie de son visage la brûlait et le mince filet de lumière qui passait à travers la porte entrouverte lui était insupportable. La lumière du jour! Elle était partie toute la nuit ? Ou bien avait-elle simplement dormi ? Elle gémit.

\- Ooh… Ma tête… Mogran ? Angon ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le vieux entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha d'elle. Il repoussa la porte afin de laisser la pièce dans la pénombre.

\- Bien Wanheda, tu te réveilles. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal Mogran. Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

En portant ses mains à son visage elle pouvait sentir comme un relief qui partait du milieu de son front, descendait au côté de son œil gauche et terminait sur sa pommette.

\- Je t'ai donné mon amulette, je t'ai offert « la vue ».

\- Quoi ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Mogran lui tendit un petit miroir et malgré la pénombre, lorsqu'elle se regarda dedans, elle put deviner les contours d'un tatouage tribal qui lui couvrait une bonne moitié du front et se terminait sur sa pommette. Au centre de son front une tache, comme un rond, plus prononcé sous ses doigts, et plus douloureux au toucher. Lexa aussi portait cette marque au milieu du front lorsqu'elle commandait ou qu'elle partait en guerre. Sûrement une marque de force ou de protection. La différence pour Clarke résidait au fait que la marque était tatouée à jamais sur son visage.

\- Te voilà vraiment devenue terrienne Wanheda.

Mogran souriait. Clarke, elle, soupira. Elle pensa en son for intérieur « Trop tard pour dire non… »

\- Tu as dit m'offrir une protection Mogran. Comment un tatouage pourrait-il me protéger ? Et pourquoi m'avoir droguée ?

Elle n'était pas contente. Mogran aurait dû la prévenir, il aurait dû faire autrement. Une fois de plus le concept de « confiance » devenait aléatoire pour elle.

\- C'est… un peu plus qu'un simple tatouage. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il lui raconta que depuis la nuit des temps, il existait des personnes douées de « dons » pour voir ou ressentir les choses. Il lui avait déjà donné un petit aperçu de ce qu'il appelait « la vue », à travers les herbes qu'il lui avait fait inhaler et le voyage étrange qu'elle avait vécu ce soir-là, seule dans la forêt. Il existait selon des légendes anciennes, un monde spirituel, une connexion entre chaque chose et chaque être. Certaines personnes étaient plus réceptives que d'autres à cette connexion et pouvaient « voir » le lien universel qui les unissait tous. Pour ressentir encore plus profondément ce phénomène il arrivait qu'on fissure légèrement la boite crânienne au niveau de l'os frontal afin de libérer la tension exercée sur le cerveau et de laisser s'épanouir une petite glande cachée dans le cerveau, qui semblait être le centre de cette vie spirituelle.

Le tatouage en lui-même, de par sa place et sa symbolique, était un gage de protection. Mogran avait rajouté plusieurs incursions plus profondes dans l'os frontal de Clarke, au centre de celui-ci, pour lui permettre d'acquérir « la vue ». Clarke se demanda s'il maitrisait vraiment cette technique. Il lui avoua s'être appuyé sur des croyances anciennes et des techniques depuis longtemps oubliées. Il s'était laissé guider par une de ses visions. Clarke comprit soudain pourquoi certaines personnes le prenaient pour un vieux fou.

\- Mais enfin Mogran ! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

\- Jamais de la ville ma fille ! Je t'ai vue de nombreuses fois au-delà de ce présent et tu semblais bien vivante. » Le vieux souriait. Puis son visage se ferma.

\- Néanmoins je sens qu'un danger approche… nous allons vers des jours plus difficiles, il faut se préparer. Je voulais t'offrir une aide pour te guider à travers ton chemin. Un jour, nos routes se quitteront Wanheda. Et je ce jour-là je veux te savoir bien préparée à affronter ton destin.

\- Bon sang Mogran… mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Clarke avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Elle était abasourdie par l'audace du guérisseur. Sur le moment, elle espéra seulement que son intolérance à la lumière allait vite passer sans quoi le vieux l'avait promue à une vie de recluse au fond d'un trou noir.

\- Il faut que je vérifie dans les archives médicales de l'Arche !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses supporter l'écran de ton PC aujourd'hui. Je t'ai apporté un onguent cicatrisant pour ton visage. Laisse ton corps s'habituer à ce changement. Laisse ta tête trouver ses nouveaux repères, demain tout ira mieux tu verras…

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà maintenant 3 jours que Mogran m'a troué la tête ... vieux fou ! Enfin. Je vais bien. Ma photophobie s'est résorbée en une journée et je ne me sens pas vraiment différente d'avant. Le tatouage a cicatrisé. J'ai pu l'observer à la lumière. C'est assez surprenant mais le dessin est joli. Il me plaît. J'ai cependant du mal à me reconnaitre. Pourtant à l'intérieur de moi il y a encore un peu de cette Clarke Griffin que j'étais avant, je le sens…_

 _Les archives de l'Arche ne m'ont pas été d'un grand secours si ce n'est une ancienne histoire liée à une glande cérébrale nommé glande pinéal. Certains affirmaient que l'âme humaine se situait en elle, la glande pinéale était considérée comme étant un organe possédant des fonctions transcendantales. Je doute cependant que Mogran m'ait donné des superpouvoirs. Tout ceci est bien trop mystique pour moi._

 _J'ai raté deux jours d'entrainement avec Torek, je reprends aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me dépenser. Demain je prendrai la route pour Arkadia. Je ne devrais pas mettre plus d jours pour y arriver._

 _J'espère pouvoir revenir avec un peu de matériel médical qui permettrait de travailler dans de meilleures conditions._

Elle avait retrouvé Torek et Angon dans la petite clairière à l'arrière du village, là où les jeunes et les quelques guerriers du village se retrouvaient lorsqu'ils voulaient s'entrainer un peu. Angon était assis sur une souche d'arbre et observait Clarke et Torek qui s'affrontaient. Ils avaient chacun un bâton en bois dur d'environ leur taille pour se tenir en respect. Clarke lui avait appris son départ du lendemain et Angon, comme prévu, avait insisté pour venir avec elle. Elle lui avait alors confié la mission de veiller sur Mogran pendant son absence, prétextant que le vieux commençait à perdre la tête et qu'elle n'avait confiance qu'en lui pour prendre soin du guérisseur. Angon s'était senti rempli d'une mission et ça avait un peu diminué sa peine de voir Clarke s'en aller. Le garçon gesticulait et hurlait des encouragements à Clarke.

Torek avait commencé par quelques exercices et parades classique que Clarke maitrisait bien. Alors qu'ils se tournaient autour en envoyant des coups, Torek lui donnait des conseils sur ses placements de pieds, sa prise en main du bâton et les meilleurs endroits où frapper pour faire mal à son adversaire. Le but était d'endurcir Clarke, de lui apprendre à prendre des coups, à rester concentrée et vigilante et d'augmenter sa vitesse de réaction.

Clarke se sentait en forme et les premiers exercices ne furent qu'une répétition de gestes devenus automatiques. Lorsque Torek apporta des variantes à ses attaques, Clarke remarqua qu'elle pouvait les parer sans grandes difficultés. « J'ai peut être effectivement progressé » se dit Clarke. D'habitude elle encaissait assez vite quelques coups. Torek ne lui faisait jamais vraiment mal mais il ne la ménageait pas non plus. Il prenait plaisir à la voir se dépasser. Il augmenta alors la vitesse de ses coups pour retrouver un peu de rage dans le regard de Clarke. Elle se rappela de ses 1ers entrainements dans les bois avec Angon. Ceux-là même où elle rentrait pleine de bleus infligés par les coups du garçon. Mais aujourd'hui Torek ne parvenait pas à la toucher. Elle vida son esprit de toute chose superflue et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait percevoir les mouvements et intentions de Torek alors que celui-ci pensait seulement à les amorcer. Cela lui donnait un coup d'avance sur lui. Un don précieux pour esquiver les coups! Un avantage non négligeable pour prévoir sa stratégie d'attaque. Elle se concentra encore. La clairière et les bois alentours n'existaient plus, Angon n'existait plus. Seul persistait en elle le corps de Torek en mouvement et la conscience de son propre corps qui se meut dans l'espace. Elle ressentit une chaleur autour d'elle. La flamme ! Elle ne la voyait pas cette fois mais elle savait qu'elle était là !

« Ouah mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! » Clarke était fascinée par cette préscience. Elle se sentait intouchable. Soudain elle comprit. Le don de Mogran, le tatouage, la « vue » ! Oh quel cadeau ! Le vieux n'était peut-être pas si fou finalement. Il lui avait offert un outil dont elle ignorait encore l'étendue des possibilités. Elle ne faisait que découvrir avec émerveillement ses nouvelles capacités.

\- Frappe plus vite Torek !

\- Quelle adresse Wanheda ! C'est merveilleux, lui répondit le jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration pour elle. Il augmenta sa vitesse et Clarke continua à parer ses coups. Elle sentait la sueur perler sur son front et ses muscles chauffer mais elle voulait continuer. Elle commença à esquisser des combinaisons de coups audacieux, et Torek en fit les frais. Angon qui était maintenant debout sur sa souche, était surexcité et riait aux éclats. L'entrainement avait gagné en intensité.

\- Allez Wanheda, allez Wanheda, hurlait le garçon en tapant dans ses mains. Son remue-ménage commençait à attirer les curieux. Il y avait maintenant quelques spectateurs dans la clairière. Clarke se sentait isolée de tout ça, uniquement concentrée sur Torek. Les passes et coups échangés continuèrent ainsi un moment. Clarke sentait les limites de son corps. Elle avait la respiration courte et les muscles en feu mais elle en voulait encore.

Soudain une présence traversa son esprit et lui fit baisser sa garde. La flamme disparut et la sanction fut immédiate. Torek ralentit son coup mais la toucha quand même à l'épaule. Clarke chancela et lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité elle réalisa que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers quelqu'un ou quelque chose, derrière elle. Les curieux étaient devenus silencieux. Angon ne gigotait plus. Il était au garde à vous sur sa souche.

« Je sens… je la sens… ». Elle se tourna doucement pour faire face à ce que dévisageaient les autres mais elle savait déjà…

Devant elle se tenait Lexa, fière et droite sur son cheval. Son visage de commandante insondable. Il y avait avec elle sa garde rapprochée qui se composait d'Indra et de 2 autres gardes à cheval. On pouvait entendre une agitation au centre du village. Des guerriers la suivaient, d'autres étaient encore en train de traverser le village.

Clarke se sentie démunie. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Elle pouvait sentir remonter en elle des évènements difficiles et douloureux. La colère afflua et son regard se ferma. Elle essaya de ce concentrer et de tenir loin de son esprit les tensions qui l'assaillaient. Elle respira profondément et mit toute sa volonté à rester calme.

Lexa descendit gracieusement de son cheval. A présent les curieux chuchotaient entre eux et on entendait des « Heda » par-ci, par-là. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Clarke. Sa démarche était sûre et son regard déterminé. Elle s'arrêta en face d'elle et la dévisagea. Clarke ne disait rien. Elle crut apercevoir de la surprise dans les yeux de Lexa et une ébauche de sourire tirer ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle se relâcher, comme si Lexa l'avait retenu.

\- Clarke…

Visiblement elle cherchait ses mots. Sa voix trahissait son trouble. Elle commença à quitter Clarke des yeux pour la détailler de la tête au pied. Son regard s'attarda sur son tatouage avant de revenir aux yeux de Clarke. Voilà maintenant presque 3 mois que Clarke ne s'était plus entendue appeler par son prénom. L'entendre prononcer de la bouche de Lexa fit remonter en elle toute une partie de sa vie passé.

\- Lexa… bafouilla Clarke la gorge noué.

\- Je vois que ce qu'on dit est juste, reprit Lexa. Wanheda existe et elle est terrienne.

\- Je n'appartiens à aucun peuple. Je suis libre maintenant, répondit Clarke d'un ton plus cassant que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Tu es… tu te bats bien, dis Lexa qui s'était ressaisie. Voilà 2 jours que nous chevauchons. J'aurais besoin de me dégourdir un peu. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de te confronter à moi ?

Indra et ses gardes souriaient de suffisance à cette remarque. Les villageois qui s'étaient rassemblés semblaient étonnés. Heda ! Contre Wanheda ! Bien sûr Wanheda était pour eux une guérisseuse et non une guerrière mais elle avait une grande valeur. Clarke ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion de se défouler sur Lexa. Malgré son calme apparent elle menait un combat intérieur pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Lexa. Elle avait tellement souffert à cause d'elle. Il avait été facile de se pardonner lors des longues discussions avec Mogran mais maintenant qu'elle était en face d'elle, la tâche était bien plus difficile. Elle sentit sa main se resserrer sur son bâton. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Lexa, alors elle lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

Un petit attroupement de villageois et de guerriers s'était formé autour de la clairière. Lexa ôta sa cape pour la donner à Indra et tendit le bras vers Torek qui lui passa son bâton et s'écarta. Son regard était inquiet, il avait peur pour Clarke. Lexa le fit tourner plusieurs fois autour et au-dessus d'elle pour en jauger la taille et le poids, mais aussi pour impressionner ses spectateurs. Puis les deux femmes commencèrent à se tourner autour, cherchant à savoir qui lancerait le premier coup. Lexa laissait Clarke venir à elle et Clarke qui avait réussi à se reconcentrer un minimum sentait l'attente de celle-ci. Elles s'observèrent un moment, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Puis Clarke explosa et fondit sur Lexa dans un enchainement de coups rapides et précis que celle-ci réussit néanmoins à parer. Elle fit une pause pour se ressaisir puis reprit son assaut. Lexa, elle, continuait à parer les coups de Clarke et s'émerveillait de la voir se déchainer comme ça. Elle pouvait sentir la force qui habitait Clarke, l'habileté et l'endurance acquises au cours de ses entrainements. De nouveau une pause. Et Clarke qui commençait à haleter lança un troisième assaut. Elle se défoulait sur Lexa et se battait avec la rage que lui donnait le goût de la trahison qui remontait en elle. Alors que Lexa bloqua une attaque, son corps tendu contre celui de Clarke, elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Elles se repoussèrent violement. Clarke était stupéfaite. Elle respira profondément et ravala sa rancœur.

\- C'est difficile, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Elle souffrait de voir Lexa. Elle souffrait de sentir que tout ce que Mogran l'avait aidée à mettre en place pour se reconstruire soit encore si fragile. Elle avait peur que celle-ci fasse tout voler en éclats.

Puis Lexa fondit sur elle et enchaina une série de coups qui mit Clarke en déroute. Elle était dépassée par ses sentiments envers Lexa. Elle n'arrivait à rien. « Reconcentre-toi! » lui ordonna sa voix intérieure. Aussitôt, Clarke sentit la flamme l'entourer de son aura mais c'était encore différent. La flamme semblait aussi entourer Lexa. Elle en fut déroutée, eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position défensive que déjà Lexa la bloquait dans ses bras. Elle lui arracha son bâton, la jeta à terre et l'immobilisa sous elle. C'était étrange pour Clarke. Lorsqu'elle réussissait à se concentrer, elle pressentait exactement les déplacements de Lexa, mais la vitesse et la force de celle-ci la laissait complètement impuissante. Elle arrivait aux limites de ce que son corps pouvait donner. Elle comprit qu'il était intéressant de sentir les attaques arriver mais que cela ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose si son corps ne répondait pas derrière.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, murmura Lexa en collant sa joue à celle de Clarke.

Dans la tête de Clarke, sa voix raisonna. « Je t'aime bien trop pour ça… »

Clarke se débattait, essayant de la repousser. Lexa était sur elle. Elle la dominait physiquement. Clarke pensa « Ce n'est pas réel. Elle ne peut pas être dans ma tête ! Mogran… au secours ! Que m'as tu fais ? » . Son souffle était court et tous ses muscles la brûlaient. Son corps criait grâce. Son entrainement avec Torek l'avait déjà bien échauffée. Soudain elle ressentit la présence de Mogran en elle. Il lui souffla ces quelques mots. « Rappelle-toi Wanheda, passer à autre chose ne veut pas dire oublier… ça signifie choisir le bonheur plutôt que la douleur. ». La voix et les mots du guérisseur l'apaisèrent et elle s'autorisa à cesser la lutte. Lorsque Lexa sentit le corps de Clarke se détendre sous elle, elle desserra sa prise, se remit debout, attrapa Clarke par l'avant-bras et la tira sur ses pieds. Puis elle s'adressa à la foule.

\- Mes troupes et moi passerons la nuit au nord du village avant de nous remettre en route, à l'aube, pour la frontière Nord. Votre éclaireur m'a prévenue des difficultés auxquelles vous avez dû faire face. Il est temps que cela cesse. Nous allons traquer la Nation de la glace pour leur faire comprendre les limites à ne pas franchir et ramener la sécurité sur la frontière Nord. Je souhaiterais inviter le chef du village à partager notre repas pour échanger sur les mouvements de troupes et les attaques subies ces derniers temps.

La foule qui s'était tue échangeait à présent des murmures. Indra déposa la cape de Lexa sur ses épaules puis elles remontèrent sur leur cheval et se mirent au pas vers la forêt. En passant à côté de Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé, la commandante s'arrêta et la dévisagea.

\- Viens me voir toi aussi, Wanheda. Si tu le désires, j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Clarke se sentit transpercée par le regard de Lexa. Cette femme avait un charisme impressionnant. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle pouvait sentir le respect qu'elle lui imposait. Lexa reprit sa route avec ses hommes et les villageois commencèrent à se disperser. Clarke suivait des yeux Lexa et ses guerriers. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le village elle croisa le regard de Mogran. Il était là, à l'entrée de la clairière. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis partit.

Angon avait sauté de sa souche et se précipitait vers elle le visage rempli d'un énorme sourire.

\- Wanheda ! Tu as été géniale ! wouahou ! Te battre avec Heda, quel honneur !

Il enserra la taille de Clarke avec ses petits bras et celle-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Elle m'a quand même eue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu t'es battue comme une lionne !

Une fois de plus l'optimisme et la joie contagieuse du garçon tira Clarke vers le haut.

\- Est ce que tu vas aller la voir dans son campement ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Angon. Elle n'est pas vraiment mon amie. J'ai du mal à oublier le mal qu'elle m'a fait.

\- Et bien justement, reprit Angon avec engouement, c'est l'occasion d'aller faire la paix. De toute façon même si tu es très forte, tu ne peux pas gagner contre la commandante.

Et voilà. Avec Angon tout était simple. Et Clarke pensa « Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… ». Ils regagnèrent le village. Angon était toujours collé à elle. C'est sûr, le garçon allait lui manquer lorsqu'elle serait partie.

Elle passa la fin de journée à discuter avec Mogran de ce qu'elle avait ressentie lors de l'entrainement avec Torek. Le vieux, lui, usait d'herbe pour « voir », et sa « vue » consistait essentiellement en rêve et mise en garde sur des évènements à venir, mais pas en une préscience immédiate de ce qui l'entourait. Il écouta Clarke, émit quelques hypothèses, mais lui avoua ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. C'était à elle de découvrir comment marchait « sa vue ». Ils parlèrent aussi de Lexa et de la colère qui avait envahie Clarke lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à elle. Mogran lui rappela que pour lui, toute personne tendait à chercher le bonheur et la paix. Le rôle de Lexa était de conduire un peuple entier vers ce bonheur et cette paix. Un rôle bien lourd pour de si jeunes épaules. Ensuite, Clarke rassembla quelques affaires pour son départ du lendemain. Elle avait peur d'aller vers Lexa, peur de souffrir encore, mais en même temps elle se sentait terriblement attirée par elle. Elle avait besoin de se confronter à elle, d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle décida d'aller la voir. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois. Après elle rejoindrait les siens pour mieux revenir vers son peuple d'adoption et s'efforcer de faire de son mieux pour aider ceux qui auraient besoin d'elle.

Lexa avait établi son camp dans une grande clairière qui perçait la forêt à 3 km au Nord du village. La nuit était tombée. Ses hommes avaient mangé et le chef du village était reparti. Lexa était sous sa tente. Elle avait quitté sa cape et ses vêtements de voyage pour des vêtements plus légers et confortables. Le camp était calme. Elle avait laissé l'ordre à ses gardes de laisser entrer Clarke au cas où celle-ci viendrait mais elle commençait à ne plus y croire. Il fallait prévoir les lignes de défense de la frontière Nord. Le dernier massacre de ses guerriers ne pouvait rester impuni et il fallait mettre en déroute la Nation de la glace avant que celle-ci ne prenne ses aises et n'envahisse son territoire pour venir réclamer sa place. Une fois de plus il faudrait se battre pour garder sa liberté. Il faudrait se battre pour son peuple. Elle était assise sur son trône et pensait à tout ça quand le lourd rideau qui fermait sa tente se leva. Un garde entra.

\- Heda.

Elle se leva. Il se décala et laissa entre Clarke. Lexa lui fit un signe de la tête et il se retira.

Elle était là ! Elle était venue ! Lexa sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. La présence de Clarke l'avait toujours apaisée, et lorsqu'on est Heda, les occasions de trouver du réconfort auprès d'autres étaient plutôt mince. Elle avait été élevée conditionnée au commandement. On lui avait sans cesse rabâché qu'être commandant c'est être seul et que l'amour était une faiblesse. Il fallait tout le temps être forte. Impossible pour elle de se reposer sur quelqu'un ou de se laisser aller. Pourtant elle était humaine et ses doutes étaient nombreux. Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure solution à Mont Weather. Et maintenant qu'elle avait Clarke en face d'elle, elle se rappelait combien elle s'en voulait de lui avoir tourné le dos comme ça. Mais elle avait mis les siens à l'abri et c'était bien là ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle échangea les formules de politesses d'usage avec Clarke et lui proposa de s'assoir autour de la table. Elle lui tendit une coupe d'une boisson fermentée et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle était fascinée par la nouvelle apparence de celle-ci. Ses vêtements, mais surtout son tatouage qui changeait considérablement son visage. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard la même détermination qu'à leur première rencontre.

\- Tu as changé Clarke…

\- Mon corps n'est qu'une enveloppe, répondit Clarke qui comprenait que Lexa faisait allusion à son apparence, mais oui, tu as raison, j'ai changé.

Clarke était sereine. Après s'être défoulée sur Lexa dans la clairière et avoir échangé avec Mogran, elle avait réussi à retrouver son calme. Elle était venue pour avoir un échange constructif avec Lexa et non pour ressasser des vieilles rancunes qui l'empêcheraient à coup sûr d'avancer. Angon, du haut de ses 10 ans, avait raison. Il fallait faire la paix pour pouvoir continuer.

\- Le chef du village m'a loué tes dons de guérisseuse. Ainsi tu es devenue médecin pour mon peuple Clarke ? Ou dois-je t'appeler Wanheda ?

Lexa remarqua que Clarke brillait d'une lumière nouvelle. Elle pouvait sentir une force émaner de sa personne. C'était beau et effrayant à la fois. Effrayant car à cet instant Lexa se sentit toute petite. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait vraiment affronter Clarke s'il le fallait.

\- Appelles moi comme tu veux, reprit Clarke. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec « la commandante de la mort » mais à présent je me suis approprié ce nom. Wanheda fait partie de moi désormais.

Lexa hocha la tête et lui demanda comment elle avait fini guérisseuse dans ce village de la frontière Nord. Clarke, elle, voulut savoir quels étaient les risques de mouvements et d'offensives des troupes de la Nation de la glace. Elle craignait pour Arkadia et comme elle allait les rejoindre dès demain elle serait contente de leur apporter des nouvelles de la situation. Il était facile pour Lexa de parler stratégie et combat, c'était son quotidien. Elle rejoindrait la frontière Nord avec ses guerriers qui n'étaient en fait qu'un détachement d'un mouvement plus vaste dont l'objectif serait de s'infiltrer au-delà de la frontière Nord pour affaiblir les troupes de la Nation de la glace et réussir à débusquer leur commandante, la reine, pour la ramener à Polis et la forcer à conclure un accord de paix avant de probablement lui faire la peau pour tirer un trait sur tout ça, comme savait si bien le faire les terriens. « Tout un programme » pensa Clarke ironique. « Le sang appelle le sang… » Une doctrine qu'il faudrait peut-être réviser pour arriver à obtenir une paix durable…

Lexa proposa à Clarke de les accompagner et de devenir la guérisseuse de ses troupes. Elle savait que, hélas, les hommes blessés seraient nombreux et qu'un coup de main pour limiter la casse ne serait pas de trop. Clarke sentait en Lexa un désir secret de la garder près d'elle. Un espoir un peu fou vu la situation entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Comment peux-tu espérer que je te suive, répondit Clarke incrédule. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je pensais que nous formions une équipe et tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu m'as laissée seule face à une situation que je n'envisageais qu'avec ton appui. Elle sentait la rancœur lui monter à la gorge. « Contrôle-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas brisée Lexa, je me suis relevée. Mais tu n'as plus ma confiance. Je me suis reconstruite et j'ai des projets. Je dois retourner à Arkadia.

Lexa sondait Clarke avec une émotion contrôlée. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, sa force et sa détermination, était bel et bien ce qui lui plaisait en elle. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela soit autrement mais elle comprenait les difficultés de Clarke à se tourner vers elle. Elle pensa qu'à sa place elle l'aurait probablement déjà égorgée, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle avait vraiment à apprendre d'elle.

Les troupes de Lexa allaient patrouiller non loin d'Arkadia où il semblait que les mouvements de la Nation de la glace étaient aussi présents. Il serait sage que Clarke puisse prévenir les siens et que les guerriers de Lexa ne subissent pas de pressions de la part du peuple de Clarke.

\- Je ne peux pas garantir les réactions d'Arkadia à la présence de tes guerriers, lui répondit Clarke. Nous sommes méfiants depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Les phrases de bienvenue se sont perdues en 97 années d'exil. On ne peut pas dire que vous nous les ayez rappelées à notre arrivée.

Bien sûr Clarke avait raison. Mais elle ne savait rien de la souffrance endurée par ceux qui avaient survécu sur terre. Elle ne savait rien du combat quotidien qu'ils avaient dû mener pour survivre. Elle ne savait rien de tout ce qui les avait rendus hostiles à toute forme de nouvelle rencontre… Tout comme Lexa ne pouvait comprendre l'enfance de Clarke. Une vie emprisonnée dans un cercueil, survolant une terre promise inaccessible à ses rêves d'enfant, puis plus tard à ses espoirs de jeune femme…

Lexa proposa à Clarke de prendre l'un de leur cheval pour faire route vers Arkadia. Ainsi elle pourrait voyager plus vite et se servir de l'animal pour l'aider à ramener du matériel. Mais Clarke ne savait pas monter et la taille de ces animaux l'impressionnait. Elle voyait pourtant tout le bénéfice qu'elle pourrait en tirer et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser ce cadeau offert par la commandante. Lexa lui proposa de la raccompagner au village pour lui monter les rudiments de l'équitation. Elle accepta la main tendue de Lexa, comme une trêve à sa rancœur qui ne la laisserait pas perdante cette fois-ci.

Lexa lui donna une jeune jument docile, lui montra comment la seller et la monter puis elles se mirent en route vers le village. Chevaucher n'était pas inné pour Clarke et qui plus est la nuit. Un croissant de lune apportait un maigre réconfort à cet exercice nouveau. Clarke ne se sentait pas à l'aise et Lexa qui chevauchait son cheval à ses côtés le remarqua. La maladresse de celle-ci la fit sourire.

\- Je peux voir ton sourire à travers la nuit Lexa, maugréa Clarke.

\- Tu dois guider le cheval avec la pression de tes cuisses sur ses flancs et le mouvement de ton corps. Garde ses rênes bien en main et ne le laisse pas baisser la tête. C'est toi qui commande le cheval et non l'inverse.

Clarke avait toutes les peines du monde à appliquer les consignes et le cheval pouvait sentir sa nervosité, ce qui n'aidait personne. Et ce noir sous le couvert des arbres…

\- Comment fais-tu ? Questionna Clarke. Est-ce que tu es née les fesses sur une selle ?

Lexa s'amusait de l'inaptitude de Clarke pour chevaucher. La situation était faite pour détendre les tensions qui existaient entre elles. Lexa glissa de son cheval et s'approcha de celui de Clarke.

\- Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ôta un pied de Clarke de son étrier, y glissa le sien, se cramponna fermement à la selle et se hissa derrière Clarke.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? Gémit Clarke qui se sentait coincée par Lexa, alors que le cheval commençait à s'agiter avec la venue de celle-ci sur son dos.

\- Et bien je te montre, répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur celles de Clarke pour l'aider à guider l'animal. Celui-ci se mit en route. Lexa siffla doucement et son cheval se mit à les suivre à travers la forêt. C'était merveilleux de sentir le corps de Lexa commander la jument. Elle lui remontra et expliqua les différents mouvements pour diriger. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience envers Clarke, ce qui lui permit de prendre confiance en elle. Lorsque le village fut en vue, elle descendit de la jument.

\- Je ne vais pas plus loin, maintenant c'est à toi d'apprivoiser ta monture. Il te faut un peu de pratique.

Clarke qui n'osait pas descendre de cheval de peur de ne pouvoir y remonter lui dit un timide merci. Lexa était de nouveau en selle. Elle approcha de Clarke.

\- La guerre est proche Clarke. Quand tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire tu pourrais me rejoindre. Si la mort m'épargne, je te montrerai la force de vivre de mon peuple.

Clarke aspirait plus que tout à la paix mais fallait-il vraiment en passer par une guerre pour cela ? Encore ? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait. Une fois de plus la commandante lui avait fait montre de son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle hocha faiblement la tête mais resta silencieuse. Lexa lui tendit son bras. Clarke hésita un court instant puis décida d'offrir à Lexa le cesser le feu qu'elle attendait. Elle lui serra l'avant-bras dans un signe de paix. La chaleur de l'étreinte était contradictoire avec les frissons qui couraient le long de son dos. Une question lui traversa l'esprit : et si c'était la dernière fois ?

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir Clarke.

Il était difficile de percer le regard de l'autre dans la noirceur de la nuit mais pourtant leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés. Il y avait entre les deux femmes une attirance qui ne pouvait être feinte. Le temps s'étirait et les secondes qui passaient ressemblaient de plus en plus à des minutes. Aucune ne semblait vraiment vouloir quitter l'autre.

\- Bonne chance à toi, répondit cependant Clarke avant de lâcher le bras de Lexa.

La commandante mit son cheval au pas et commença à s'éloigner. Clarke resta immobile un instant avant de se remettre en route à son tour. Lorsqu'elle voulut commander au cheval, celui-ci eut bien du mal à interpréter les intentions de sa cavalière. Elle entendit la voix de Lexa au loin.

\- Concentre-toi !

C'était un ordre. Elle se tourna vers la voix mais la nuit et la forêt avaient englouti celle-ci.

« Aller Clarke, aller ! Tu peux le faire » s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se recentrer sur elle. Elle senti alors la flamme revenir. Elle sentit le cheval sous elle. Elle pouvait percevoir le moindre de ses muscles, la force de l'animal. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux elle remarqua que non seulement elle avait une préscience du cheval mais aussi de la forêt qui l'entourait. Chaque arbre qui craquait, chaque branche qui se balançait sous la légère brise de la nuit, chaque feuille qui bruissait, lui apparaissaient dans son esprit comme faisant partie d'un tout dont elle était le centre. Elle s'abandonna à cette sensation nouvelle, toute aussi fascinante que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en s'entrainant avec Torek. Elle abandonna la bride et les étriers, se cramponna à la crinière et serra ses cuisses autour des flancs de sa monture et murmura « aller ». Le cheval se mit en route et Clarke savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Toi aussi tu préfères comme ça, murmura-telle à l'oreille du cheval. C'est moi qui ordonne, mon œil ! Toi et moi on forme une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Hm ? Lexa n'a finalement pas tout compris mais que veux-tu, elle est parfois un peu radicale dans ses directives…

Clarke souriait. Elle vivait un moment de petit bonheur comme elle aurait voulu en vivre plus..

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _J'ai quitté le village hier matin. Je me suis bien rapproché d'Arkadia. Je pensais néanmoins trouver le camp plus près. Il faut dire que j'ai chevauché tranquillement à travers la forêt. J'ai laissé la bride et la selle de la jument au village. Je la comprends bien mieux comme ça. La « vue » m'aide bien il faut le dire. C'est comme si la jument et moi ne formions qu'un. C'est extraordinaire d'arriver si vite à une symbiose entre nous. Les bois me paraissent familiers et je m'y sens comme chez moi. Si je me concentre bien j'arrive à percevoir la vie animale et végétale, de la petite fourmi à la biche qui se cache non loin de moi. C'est assez déroutant car cela fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais tellement fascinant ! Je m'entraine à contrôler tout cela. Je chasse à l'arc. Si Angon me voyait il serait fier de moi. Ce qui est sûr c'est que grâce à ce qu'il m'a appris je n'ai ni froid, ni faim. Voyager est quelque chose de plaisant. Certes ce voyage à un but mais je pourrais prendre goût à errer comme ça d'un endroit à un autre…_

 _Demain j'arriverai à Arkadia, probablement en fin de matinée. Je suis contente de revoir les miens. J'ai laissé mes vieux fantômes dans un coin de la forêt où je ne retournerai jamais._

Bellami venait de finir sa ronde dans le camp. Il y avait plusieurs postes d'observation et il en avait fait le tour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le camp était plutôt tranquille mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de surveiller les alentours et de rester vigilants. Après le départ de Clarke, ils avaient eu quelques visites déplaisantes et des mises en garde qu'il fallait prendre en considération pour parvenir à vivre en paix. La cohabitation avec les terriens… un rêve qu'il espérait accessible mais pas sans travail !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour aller déjeuner, il entendit l'alarme de la tour de garde 1 sonner. Un mouvement extérieur vers la porte du camp !

\- Terrien, terrien ! hurlait la sentinelle avec ses mains en porte-voix.

Aussitôt le camp fut en alerte. Les gardes en poste sur les tours d'observations pointèrent leur armes et Bellami courut jusqu'à la tour de garde 1. Il monta les quelques marches à grandes enjambées et ordonna.

\- Ne tirez pas ! On attend, on observe.

Un cheval se dirigeait vers le camp avec son cavalier. Un terrien. Ou plutôt une terrienne au vue de la silhouette qui se rapprochait. Elle ne portait pas d'épée mais un arc en bandoulière. Une terrienne seule, c'était contraire au protocole utilisé par ceux-ci. « Étrange » pensa Bellami dont la curiosité était piquée au vif.

Clarke ne s'étonna pas de voir les armes pointer sur elle. Son peuple avait eu bien trop de mauvaises surprises depuis son arrivée sur Terre pour ouvrir grand les bras au premier inconnu qui passe. Elle mit la jument au pas et leva ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête en signe de paix. Elle sondait les visages tournés vers elle dans les tourelles de guet. Elle reconnut Bellami et son visage s'agrandit d'un sourire. Il avait l'air soucieux. Il ne l'avait pas encore reconnue.

Bellami avait le regard tourné sur le visage de la terrienne. Bon sang, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue. Il emprunta le fusil à lunette d'un des gardes et le mit en joue. Lorsqu'il trouva la cavalière, le doute fut levé.

-Clarke ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même, incrédule. C'est Clarke ! Ouvrez les portes, cria-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du camp.

Des murmures commençaient à s'élever parmi les personnes présentes. Lorsque les lourdent portes furent enfin ouvertes, Clarke et Bellami se retrouvèrent face à face, tous deux un sourire timide sur le visage. Clarke descendit de cheval et Bellami vint à sa rencontre. Ses yeux naviguaient entre ceux de Clarke et son tatouage. Difficile de passer inaperçue, pensa la jeune femme. Merci Mogran… ils s'étreignirent et Clarke put sentir le réconfort à travers le corps de Bellami. L'appréhension qu'elle avait eue en approchant du camp s'évanouit. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Puis il recula un peu et lui dit.

\- Bon sang Clarke ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

Une voix cria au-delà d'eux, une femme courait vers eux.

\- Clarke !

Bellami se retourna violement et dans un réflexe de peur Clarke utilisa la « vue ». Elle vit sa mère arriver. Son aura brillait d'une palette d'émotions riche en couleur. L'inquiétude, le soulagement, la colère et l'amour se mêlaient autour d'elle dans une danse assez contradictoire. Clarke se détendit et accueillit sa mère dans ses bras. Son étreinte était merveilleuse. « Qui a-t-il de plus fort que l'amour maternel ?» pensa Clarke. Puis tout de suite après, Abby eut ce même geste protecteur que Bellami. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et la dévisagea.

\- Bon sang, que t'est-il arrivé ? Son regard était inquiet. Clarke ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui maman, je vais bien, répondit Clarke d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Un attroupement s'était fait non loin d'eux et Clarke se sentait observée. Kane arriva à son tour et lui attrapa le bras pour la saluer.

\- C'est bon de te revoir ! Sa voix était sincère et son sourire chaleureux. Oh comme tu as changé ! On dirait que tu t'es adaptée à la vie sur terre, la taquina-t-il en montrant du doigt son visage marqué par les terriens.

\- Allons, viens. Rentrons discuter à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de choses à nous raconter, reprit Abby. Clarke qui venait de remarquer le badge de chancelière sur le veston de sa mère répondit :

\- Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire. Elle haussa les sourcils et ils prirent tous le chemin des bâtiments du camp. Clarke remarqua la main de Kane qui effleurait le dos de sa mère. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra pour « voir ». Il n'y avait aucun doute, un lien fort unissait sa mère à Kane. Elle pouvait le sentir et ça la fit sourire. Ce don dont lui avait fait cadeau Mogran se révélait chaque jour un peu plus impressionnant et précis. Cette acuité sur le monde lui donnait une force supplémentaire et elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Ils échangèrent autour d'un verre sur la nouvelle vie de Clarke et la bonne marche du camp.

Arkadia s'épanouissait. Abby avait dû faire face à quelques patrouilles de terriens dont certaines envoyées par Lexa elle-même, lorsque les survivants de l'Arche avaient voulu retourner à Mont Weather récupérer du matériel informatique et médical. La sentence avait été immédiate mais le but de Lexa était juste de les bloquer et non de les blesser. Ils avaient convenu, comme un accord, que Mont Weather ne serait pas exploité, et les terriens et le peuple du ciel vivaient ou tout du moins cohabitaient sans heurt. Il y avait quelques petites communautés de terriens non loin d'Arkadia et certaines personnes du camp s'étaient affranchies de leur devoir envers les leur pour rejoindre les terriens. Ceux-ci n'étaient en fait pas tous des sauvages sanguinaires et il arrivait qu'Abby voie revenir vers eux certains des siens accompagnés de terriens à soigner. Jasper avait quitté le camp, suivi de près par Monthy qui ne s'était pas résigné à laisser son ami seul. Octavia et Lincoln aussi avaient choisi une autre route. C'était prévisible, pensa Clarke. Octavia était devenue terrienne elle aussi. Elle avait vécu cachée des siens sur l'Arche et hormis avec Bellami, elle n'avait pas développé cet attachement que l'on peut avoir envers ceux qui nous font du bien.

Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, Arkadia restait cependant un camp fermé et surveillé, et Clarke comprenait très bien le besoin d'évasion de certaines personnes de son peuple. Vivre reclus dans l'espace était une chose. Maintenant que la Terre était à eux, pourquoi rester emprisonner dans un camp ? Elle-même se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre comme ça.

Les gardes d'Arkadia, dont Bellami faisait partie, patrouillaient régulièrement aux alentours du camp et ils avaient effectivement repéré quelques mouvements de troupes de la Nation de la glace mais ceux-ci ne s'intéressaient pas à eux et Abby avait choisi de les ignorer pour le moment, cherchant à maintenir au maximum la paix qui s'était instaurée. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des belliqueux qui prêchaient l'hostilité envers les terriens, mais Abby avait bien compris qu'il faudrait apprendre à vivre ensemble et non à se faire la guerre. En plus, même si Arkadia était bien armée, les terriens semblaient être nombreux, résistants et mieux entrainés. Clarke pensa que sa mère avait fait du bon travail.

Dans l'après-midi elle voulut faire le tour du camp et Bellami l'accompagna jusqu'au poste de travail de Raven. Elle était contente de retrouver l'ingénieuse mécanicienne. Elles avaient eu des différents mais Raven avait fini par comprendre les choix de Clarke même si ceux-ci leur laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche à toutes les deux.

Raven était à son poste, assise sur un tabouret, un bric à brac incroyable devant elle et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ça sentait le métal chaud et elle hochait la tête en fredonnant une chanson, tout en maniant son arc à souder.

Clarke souriait en l'observant bricoler. Raven tourna la tête vers elle puis se remit à son travail. L'instant d'après elle retournait la tête, incrédule. Elle venait de comprendre et dévisageait Clarke.

\- Non ! Clarke !

En voyant sa tête stupéfaite, Clarke eu un petit rire et fronça le nez. Déjà, Raven sautait de son tabouret et allait à sa rencontre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci remarqua qu'elle se déplaçait presque normalement et semblait ne pas trop souffrir de sa jambe invalide. Elle plissa les yeux et vit comme une onde se mouvoir autour de sa hanche blessée. Elle remarqua un boitier métallique fixé à la ceinture de celle-ci. Les ondes qu'elle percevait semblaient être générées par le boitier.

-Raven ! Tu sembles en plein forme. L'accueillit Clarke.

Passé leurs retrouvailles Clarke, intriguée par la bonne condition physique de Raven lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Là, à ta taille ?

\- C'est un générateur de champs magnétique. J'ai travaillé un moment sur le déconditionnement de notre générateur à oxygène de l'Arche et j'ai remarqué que les champs magnétiques de celui-ci semblaient atténuer mes douleurs, alors, après avoir essayé bien des choses, je l'ai bidouillé pour m'apaiser et il se trouve que ça a fonctionné bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Raven était radieuse et Clarke pensa « Comme on vit mieux quand on ne souffre plus… ».

La fin de journée passa en visites et discussions. Clarke raconta à sa mère sa rencontre avec Lexa et la menace qui planait sur les terriens. Abby était sensible à cette situation déplaisante pour les terriens mais elle ne se sentait pas investie d'un quelconque devoir envers eux. Après tout, Lexa avait posé les bases d'un « chacun pour soi » à Mont Weather. Clarke expliqua à sa mère qu'elle aurait souhaité récupérer quelques médicaments et un peu de matériel médical. Pour ce qui est des médicaments, Abby consentit à lui en donner. Arkadia avait réussi à remonter un laboratoire de chimie et certains antibiotiques et antidouleurs pouvaient être synthétisés au sein du camp. Par contre le matériel n'était pas renouvelé et donc précieux pour Abby. « Il faut forcer mont Weather » pensa Clarke.

\- Je passerai outre le blocus de Lexa pour aller récupérer du matériel. Il me faut au moins un kit opératoire et un kit de suture. J'aimerais aussi avoir de quoi faire des transfusions. Les guérisseurs terriens ont du pain sur la planche et je n'aime pas toujours voir les cicatrices que nous laissons en souvenir à nos patients.

Abby était émue. Elle sentait que Clarke avait trouvé sa voie. Elle suivait ses pas, se mettant aux services des autres. Elle connaissait la force de caractère de sa fille mais elle pouvait sentir une flamme nouvelle briller en elle et ça la rendait tellement fière. Son instinct maternel lui dictait de la garder près d'elle mais elle se rendait compte que Clarke lui avait échappé depuis déjà longtemps…

Clarke fit part à Bellami et Raven de son intention de se rendre à Mont Weather.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas toute seule, s'insurgea Bellami, c'est bien trop dangereux. Il y a sûrement des terriens en patrouille pour veiller au respect de notre pacte.

\- Bellami… regarde-toi et regarde-moi ? Qui a le plus de chance de passer inaperçu ? Hm ?

\- Une escapade sans moi ? Renchérit Raven. Vous rigolez j'espère ! Depuis le temps que je veux fourrer mon nez dans la salle de commande de Mont Weather ! Il faudra m'assommer pour me laisser ici !

\- Ne nous tente pas, répondirent en cœur Clarke et Bellami. Puis les 3 amis rirent ensemble et il fut convenu de se retrouver le lendemain en début d'après-midi pour quitter le camp et faire route vers la montagne.

Cette nuit, Clarke dormit mal. Elle fit des cauchemars dans lesquels elle voyait des troupes de terriens se battre dans les bois contre les guerriers de la Nation de la glace. Elle pouvait sentir les flèches et les couteaux ennemis entailler les chairs. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures des blessés qui appelaient à l'aide. La Nation de la glace gagnait du terrain et son peuple souffrait. Son peuple ? Mais qui était vraiment son peuple ? Clarke, la fille du peuple du ciel ou Wanheda, la guérisseuse éveillée par le vieux Mogran. Elle se sentait perdue mais savait au fond d'elle qu'elle faisait partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'une guerre de clans. Elle prit conscience qu'il était une chose de ne plus vouloir se battre mais qu'il en était une autre de regarder mourir les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente. Elle sentait un voile noir s'étendre au-dessus d'elle et des « siens » et ce voile venait de la nation de la glace. « Suis-je Clarke ou suis-je Wanheda ? » questionna-t-elle un guerrier blessé qui agonisait près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le matin, elle se mit assise dans son lit, se frotta le visage pour chasser la confusion qui l'habitait et murmura tout bas « je crois que je suis les deux… »

Elle passa une partie de la matinée à suivre sa mère dans son travail de chancelière. Malgré ses craintes, Abby n'avait eu d'autres choix que de cautionner le départ de sa fille mais elle avait gardé la discrétion sur sa destination de peur d'affoler la population avec un éventuel risque de représailles. Elle bricola 2 sacoches solides qu'elle pourrait faire porter à sa jument et retrouva Bellami devant le rover du hangar à munitions. Le rover était un tout terrain sorti de l'imagination des ingénieurs du camp et habilement équipé par Raven. Sa carrosserie était blindée et il transportait des armes à ses flancs, ainsi qu'un ordinateur de bord et une antenne radio permettant d'enregistrer ses déplacements et de communiquer sa position au camp. Le véhicule était muni de 4 sièges et fonctionnait grâce à 2 grosses batteries à énergie solaire récupérées sur du matériel obsolète de l'Arche.

\- Où est Raven ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Ici, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de sous le rover avec des taches d'huile sur ses mains.

\- En route, reprit Bellami en lui ouvrant la porte du rover.

Raven s'essuyait déjà les mains dans un vieux tissu avant de s'installer aux commandes, de brancher son lecteur musique portable et de démarrer le rover. Une chanson rock venue d'un temps révolu envahit l'habitat et le rover se mit en route. Lorsque le véhicule passa les portes d'Arkadia, Bellami remarqua la jument de Clarke, batée de ses deux sacoches, qui galopait derrière eux. Il questionna Clarke du regard et celle-ci lui répondit simplement.

\- Je lui ai demandé de nous suivre. Il se pourrait qu'à un moment le rover soit trop repérable. Elle pourrait nous être utile.

Bellami et Raven se jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais n'en demandèrent pas plus à Clarke.

 **Chapitre 6**

Le rover était bruyant et Raven avait poussé le son de la musique. Elle s'époumonait alors que Bellami semblait détendu et souriait bêtement en observant Raven. Clarke remarqua que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ils semblaient heureux. Le peuple du ciel allait de l'avant et les jours plus calmes qu'ils vivaient leur avaient donné une force nouvelle.

On approchait de la fin de journée ainsi que de la montagne.

\- Il serait plus sage de laisser cette boite de conserve ici sous peine de rameuter tous les terriens du coin, suggéra Clarke.

Ils descendirent du véhicule et Raven ouvrit le coffre. Elle y tira un sac qu'elle mit sur son dos, ainsi que 2 fusils et un pistolet. Elle tendit un fusil à Bellami et le pistolet à Clarke.

\- Non merci, répondu Clarke avec un geste de la main. J'essaie d'éviter les armes.

\- C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part, repris Bellami, quand on voit ton arc et le couteau à ta ceinture.

\- Je sais… mais ce sont des armes de chasse et non de guerre, essaya de se rassurer Clarke.

\- Mouais… Raven faisait la moue. En tout cas j'espère que si un terrien essaie de nous faire la peau tu penseras quand même à t'en servir.

Elle fouilla dans le coffre et récupéra 3 flèches.

\- J'ai quand même un petit cadeau pour toi, qui ne nous sera pas d'un grand secours à Bellami et moi.

Elle tendit les flèches à Clarke qui l'interrogeait du regard. Les flèches étaient en métal mais leur poids était très correct.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je les ai bidouillées ce matin. J'ai pensé qu'elles pourraient t'être utiles à un moment ou à un autre. Elles sont faites dans un alliage de l'Arche, très résistant et léger. J'ai ajouté une petite touche explosive dans la tête des flèches. Feu d'artifice garanti ! Raven, très fière d'elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Des flèches explosives ? Mais si jamais je tombe ou que je prends un coup ? Je saute avec ? S'inquiéta Clarke.

\- Non, elles ne sont pas si sensibles. Il faudra une certaine force d'impact pour déclencher l'explosif et ni une chute, ni un coup, aussi fort soit-il n'y parviendront. Aucune chance que ça explose si tu enfonces la flèche à main nue dans la cuisse d'un terrien.

\- Et quelle est la force d'explosion ?

\- De quoi faire sauter une petite habitation ou percer un barrage terrien.

\- Ah quand même, s'étonna Clarke qui observait les flèches. Ok, ça je prends !

Elle glissa les flèches dans son carquois puis les 3 amis se mirent en route, silencieusement, vers l'entrée de la montagne. Clarke s'approcha de sa jument et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui grattant l'encolure. La jument souffla doucement puis se mit à chercher un peu d'herbe à brouter.

-tu crois qu'elle lui a dit quoi ? chuchota Bellami à l'oreille de Raven. Cette dernière haussa les épaules en réponse puis tous les deux étouffèrent un fou rire en lançant des œillades peu discrètes en direction de Clarke.

Après une petite heure de marche ils arrivèrent à la clairière qui donnait sur l'entrée principale du site. La nuit était tombée. A couvert des arbres, tapis dans la végétation, ils découvrirent une troupe de terriens qui montaient la garde devant la lourde porte. Il y avait un petit feu avec un peu plus loin 2 tentes et on pouvait distinguer, malgré la pénombre, 4 silhouettes de terriens assises autour du feu. Ils ne semblaient pas très vigilants. Des rires sonores s'élevaient et on pouvait les voir lancer et rattraper ce qui ressemblait à des petits os.

\- Ils jouent, murmura Clarke.

\- Regardez, repris Bellami en les pointant du doigt, ils sont quand même bien armés.

Les 3 amis observèrent un moment en silence. Il y avait au moins 2 arcs avec des flèches posés à côté des terriens. Tous portaient un poignard à leur ceinture. L'un des gardes semblait posséder une hache à long manche et 2 autres des épées, soit dans leur dos, soit à leur taille.

\- 4 contre 3, constata Bellami. On va vite les neutraliser, surtout avec nos armes.

\- Pas de sang Bellami, murmura Clarke qui observait les terriens à travers les buissons dans lesquels elle était. Je pencherais plutôt pour une diversion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Intervint Raven qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la discussion et qui observait la lourde porte bien gardée. La clairière nous interdit l'accès du site sans se faire repérer. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre les terriens par surprise, ils nous verront forcément arriver.

-Il faudrait que toi et moi puissions rentrer, reprit Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre en route le site et tu m'as dit vouloir mettre ton nez dans la salle des commandes. Peut-être Bellami voudrait-il nous servir d'appât à terrien ? Clarke s'était tournée vers lui et haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Bellami avait le regard dur, tourné vers les terriens. Il semblait déterminé.

\- On a besoin d'un plan, répondit-il.

Ils se mirent d'accord qu'une petite diversion risquait seulement de diviser les gardes mais pas de tous les éloigner. Inutile de jeter un caillou un peu plus loin, il faudrait quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. Tirer des munitions en l'air était une option mais Bellami ne voulait pas gâcher de précieuses cartouches. C'est alors que Raven sortit de son sac une boite remplie de cartouches explosives de sa production personnelle et qui mit tout le monde d'accord. Clarke se demanda comment cette fille n'avait jamais mis le feu à l'Arche avec tous ses bricolages explosifs. Les cartouches ressemblaient à des tubes à essai. Facile à tenir en main et facile à actionner. Une simple pression sur l'opercule métallique du dessus permettait à celui-ci de se courber et d'amorcer une réaction chimique dans le produit explosif. Il restait alors à compter jusqu'à 10 pour voir la cartouche exploser bruyamment et produire un jet de flamme et de la fumée épaisse. Raven, qui avoua ne jamais les avoir testés, estima néanmoins la force d'explosion capable de coucher un arbre de taille moyenne si on déposait la charge à sa base. « Elle est folle ! » pensa Clarke. Ils comptèrent que la boite de Raven contenait 5 cartouches. Bien assez pour faire peur aux terriens. La mission de Bellami était donc de s'éloigner et de déclencher les explosifs pour faire tomber un peu de végétation et attirer les terriens.

\- Et si tu tirais une flèche de Raven sur leur tente, s'exclama Bellami.

\- Trop près d'eux, ils exploseraient avec, reprit Raven.

\- Au moins on serait débarrassé, maugréa Bellami.

\- On a dit pas de sang, répondit Clarke le regard dur vers ses compagnons. C'est moi qui voulais venir. Vous avez voulu m'accompagner, ok, mais on fait à ma façon. Si tu ne veux pas faire l'appât Bellami nous trouverons une autre solution.

\- Non, ça va aller, reprit le jeune homme qui avait sa petite fierté et ne voulait pas passer pour un couard.

Ils échangèrent le matériel et il fut convenu que les filles attendraient le début des explosions et le départ des gardes pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de Mont Weather. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se laissaient 2 heures pour faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire, après quoi elles rejoindraient Bellami à la sortie des tunnels empruntés par les faucheurs. Celui-ci devait garder au moins une cartouche pour refaire diversion au cas où la sortie des tunnels serait aussi surveillée par les terriens. Au moment de s'éloigner, Raven attrapa Bellami par la manche de sa veste et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Evite de tomber ou de trop bousculer la boite, murmura-t-elle. Les cartouches sont bien moins stables que les flèches de Clarke. Elle semblait un peu gênée et Bellami s'éloigna avec une expression assez indéfinissable sur son visage. Clarke y lut néanmoins de l'angoisse et elle lui souffla « bonne chance » avant qu'il ne disparaisse, non sans un hochement de tête, dans la forêt et la nuit. Commença alors l'attente pour Clarke et Raven. Puis, 5 minutes plus tard, une première explosion déchira le silence de la nuit. En une fraction de seconde les gardent furent sur leurs jambes, en alerte, observant la provenance de l'explosion. On pouvait entendre le déchirement du bois alors qu'un petit arbre à moitié en feu s'écroulait par terre, propageant ses flammes à la végétation alentour et soulevant terre et poussière dans sa chute. La forêt venait de se réveiller d'un coup et des oiseaux s'envolaient affolés. On pouvait voir le feu à travers la végétation. Bellami avait déclenché la première charge à quelques 500 mètres de la clairière de l'entrée. Les terriens parlaient entre eux et on pouvait les voir échanger à l'aide de gestes de leur bras et de hochements de têtes. Ils avaient ramassé leurs armes et pointaient la forêt du doigt lorsqu'une deuxième explosion se fit entendre. Non loin du premier arbre, un second s'écroulait et se fracassait au sol tout en s'embrasant. Deux des quatre gardent se mirent à courir vers la forêt alors que ceux qui restaient jetaient des coups d'œil de tous côtés. A peine entraient-ils sous le couvert des arbres qu'une troisièmes explosion retentit.

Bellami était couché par terre. Cette troisième explosion l'avait soufflé et fait tomber. Dans un réflexe, il s'était enroulé autour de la boite de cartouches explosives et avait fermé les yeux très fort. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était toujours vivant et se releva en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main. Autour de lui des débris d'arbres et des branches brûlaient. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre et le bas de son pantalon fumait. « Ça brûle ! » pensa-t-il avant de taper de sa main libre le bas de son vêtement qui commençait à prendre feu. Pour les 2 premières explosions, il avait déclenché puis déposé la cartouche au pied d'un arbre de taille raisonnable avant de se sauver en courant tout en comptant mentalement jusqu'à 10. L'explosion avait couché les arbres et mis le feu à ceux-ci, comme prévu. Mais cette troisième charge ne s'était pas déclenchée comme prévu. Il venait de compter 4 lorsque le souffle de l'explosion l'avait jeté à terre. Il avait pu sentir les débris de terre propulsés ainsi que le bois déchiqueté par la force de l'explosion lui retomber dessus. Dans la forêt, c'était le chaos autour de lui. Le feu semblait coller aux résidus de l'arbre qu'il avait voulu abattre. A la place de celui-ci se tenait un trou en terre complètement calciné.

\- Raven ! Maugréa-t-il toute en secouant sa tête pour retrouver un peu de lucidité. Tout ce remue-ménage pour 4 malheureux terriens…

Lorsqu'il regarda vers la clairière il lui sembla apercevoir du mouvement entre les arbres. Les terriens avaient dû se mettre en route. Il fallait qu'il continue. Le feu autour de lui signalait largement sa position. Il devait fuir au plus vite pour retrouver l'ombre et la sécurité de la nuit. Il avait mal partout mais il se fit violence pour reprendre son chemin.

De leur cachette, Clarke et Raven venaient d'assister à une explosion magistrale. Le cœur de Clarke s'était emballé. Elle espérait que Bellami allait bien. Vu la tête que faisait Raven, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'une telle explosion n'était pas franchement prévue.

\- Celle-là c'était du lourd ! murmura Raven plus pour elle-même que pour Clarke. J'espère que les autres charges seront mieux dosées. Elle avait le regard inquiet.

\- J'espère surtout que tu n'as pas tué Bellami ! S'énerva Clarke qui chuchotait plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Les 2 gardent restés sur place se mirent à courir en direction des explosions en lançant des regards derrière eux. Ils atteignirent vite la forêt.

\- La voie est libre ! S'exclama Raven en pointant du doigt l'entrée laissée sans surveillance.

\- Allons-y, reprit Clarke qui déjà s'avançait à demi courbée pour sortir du bois et traverser la clairière.

Elles aussi jetaient des regards de toutes parts et Clarke pouvait sentir une décharge d'adrénaline inonder son corps. Arrivées devant la lourde porte, il leur fallut mettre leurs efforts en commun pour la faire pivoter. Dès l'ouverture assez grande pour se faufiler, elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent comme elles purent. Aussitôt le silence et la nuit qui régnaient à l'intérieur saisirent Clarke. Le contraste avec l'extérieur, où Bellami avait déclenché un son et lumière, était saisissant. Elle sentit une sueur froide lui courir le long du dos et Raven remarqua son malaise.

\- Ça va ? dit-elle doucement en prenant une des mains de Clarke dans la sienne.

Son regard flottait dans le vide. Elle ressentait en elle la vie qui avait existé ici. La vie qu'elle avait pulvérisée. Mais aussi toutes les horreurs qui y avaient été commises au nom de la survie d'un peuple. Elle entendait dans sa tête les cris d'agonies des mourants. Ils étaient nombreux : les habitants de Mont Weather, mais aussi le peuple du ciel et avant eux, les terriens. Les cris semblaient provenir de partout. Elle sentait sous elle les tunnels hantées par les fantômes des faucheurs et leurs cris de douleur, encore et encore.

\- Ce lieu n'est pas fréquentable, finit-elle par dire à Raven. Viens, faisons vite.

Alors qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux une lampe de poche de leurs sac, Clarke s'aperçut que dans la précipitation, elles n'avaient pas fait attention au travail de Bellami et il lui paraissait évident qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de 4ème explosion. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué ? Elle espérait qu'il allait bien mais maintenant il fallait avancer.

Elles se rendirent ensemble dans la salle de commande qui était à l'étage supérieur de l'infrastructure et Raven eu vite fait de remettre l'électricité dans le complexe souterrain. Les longs couloirs s'illuminèrent. Raven entra dans le système informatique des lieux et imprima 2 plans du site. Clarke en prit un. Raven lui attrapa le bras puis lui serra dans un geste de salut en lui disant « Fais attention à toi Clarke » son visage était grave et Clarke sentit qu'il faudrait rester concentrer sur sa tâche pour ne pas se laisser rattraper par ses démons. Elle partit à la recherche des salles médicales alors que Raven commençait à démonter du matériel informatique à l'aide d'outils tirés de son sac. Il était convenu que Raven déverrouillerait la porte du couloir du dernier niveau qui ouvrait sur les souterrains des faucheurs. Une fois l'opération effectuée elle ferait retentir une alarme sonore pour avertir Clarke et elles se retrouveraient devant la porte déverrouillée pour sortir ensemble.

Clarke, un œil sur le plan, l'autre examinant les couloirs, essayait de se repérer. Certains endroits lui semblaient familiers mais le souterrain était immense et elle aurait eu vite fait de se perdre sans le plan imprimé par Raven. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et le malaise qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte d'entrée lui collait à la peau. « Respire Clarke, respire ! » s'ordonna-t-elle. Au détour d'un couloir elle déboucha dans la salle de vie du complexe. Elle s'arrêta net, sa vue se troubla et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle revoyait les visages joyeux, des siens et des habitants de Mont Weather, installés à table à partager un délicieux repas. Elle se rappelait la musique et les rires. « Ne reste pas là, bouge ! » s'ordonna-t-elle, mais elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. D'un coup elle n'était plus là, elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une forêt qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. La flamme l'entourait. Des feux brûlaient de tous côtés et elle pouvait entendre le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent, le sifflement des flèchent qui percent l'air, les cris des corps sous l'effort du combat. Elle était entourée de silhouettes noires sans visages. Certains se battaient avec force, d'autre fuyaient sous l'assaut de l'ennemi. Une femme surgit de derrière une butte, courant et faisant des signes pour ordonner le mouvement de ses troupes. Lexa ! Son regard, dur perçait ses yeux maquillés de noirs. Elle était recouverte de poussières et de sang. Sa silhouette se déplaçait avec rapidité mais pas assez pour éviter la flèche qui vint lui transpercer le flanc. Elle s'effondra sous le choc de l'impact et la flamme qui entourait Clarke disparut d'un coup. Celle-ci se redressa, ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction et reçut la lumière aveuglante de la salle de vie de Mont weather comme un électrochoc.

-LEXA ! cria-t-elle, le regard maintenant perdu. Son appel raisonna dans la salle vide de toute vie, lui renvoyant l'écho de sa détresse.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle le sentait. Non ! Elle le savait ! Il fallait faire vite, il fallait récupérer ce pour quoi elle était venue et partir sans tarder. Elle se mit à courir sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et mit de côté toutes pensées qui auraient pu la ralentir pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Une fois les salles médicales trouvées, elle tria vite quelques médicaments et remplit deux sacs de matériels dont elle pensait pouvoir avoir besoin. Pas le temps d'attendre Raven et de rejoindre les souterrains des faucheurs. Elle devait rejoindre l'extérieur au plus vite et récupérer sa jument pour se mettre en route vers la frontière Nord.

Lorsque Raven la vit débarquer en trombe dans la salle des commandes elle sursauta.

\- Clarke ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blanche, est ce que ça va ?

\- Je dois sortir, je dois partir, répondit Clarke avec précipitation. Elle était en nage et semblait défaite. La Nation de la glace prend le dessus. Lexa est blessée, je dois la retrouver.

Elle s'interdisait de la croire morte. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver se persuadait-elle.

\- Mais enfin Clar…

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, rassemble tes affaires et rejoins moi, je sors !

Raven n'eut pas le temps d'émettre des objections, Clarke n'était déjà plus là.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Clarke à la sortie, la porte était grande ouverte et Bellami était dans le pré, à quelques 50 mètres d'elles, sous bonne garde entre les mains de non pas 4 mais 5 guerriers terriens. Clarke avait laissé tomber ses sacs et attrapé le couteau de chasse qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture. Elle s'avançait d'une démarche sûre vers les guerriers, tout en leur parlant terrien. Raven ne comprenait pas son discours mais elle sentait un charisme puissant émaner de Clarke. Celle-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres des guerriers et Raven pensa qu'elle allait probablement mourir ici avec ses amis. Elle chercha à récupérer son fusil mais Clarke était dans sa ligne de mire. L'un des terriens tenait un couteau sous la gorge de Bellami qui fixait Clarke d'un regard incrédule. Un autre qui avait aperçu le geste de Raven la pointa du doigt à l'adresse de Clarke. Celle-ci se retourna et lorsque ses yeux assombris par une force étrange croisèrent ceux de son amie, elle lui dit simplement « non Raven » d'une voix rauque et reprit son discours avec les terriens. Elle semblait comme possédée et Raven n'osait plus bouger. Elle entendit plusieurs fois le nom de Heda mais aussi un autre qui lui ressemblait. Wanheda. Les guerriers n'avaient pas bougés, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Puis Clarke brandit son couteau et s'entailla le creux de la main dans un geste franc. Elle leur adressa son poing fermé d'où on pouvait voir un filet de sang s'échapper. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête puis relâchèrent le jeune homme et reprirent leurs quelques affaires avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

Quelque chose d'incroyable venait de se passer sous les yeux de Raven et Bellami. Clarke, elle, savait qu'elle venait d'accomplir quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas maitriser. Une voix en elle scandait « Wanheda ! Wanheda ! » Et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une fois passé la surprise générale, tout le monde se ressaisit et les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers Bellami qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Bellami, ça va ? S'inquiéta Raven. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas Clarke des yeux.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? lui murmura-t-il , le visage toujours stupéfait.

Clarke savait qu'elle devrait s'expliquer mais elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Le temps lui manquait et ses amis ne la croiraient sûrement pas. Ou bien elle passerait pour folle, comme le vieux Mogran avant elle.

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit-elle soudain gênée. Je dois retrouver ma jument et vous laisser. Les troupes de la Nation de la glace ont percé les défenses terriennes. Bientôt les villages seront en danger. Je dois retrouver Lexa, elle a été touchée par une flèche.

A ces mots elle sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Elle revoyait la flèche lui transpercer le flanc. Elle sentait l'odeur métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle pensa « Si jamais Lexa disparait, nous serons tous en grand danger ». Son regard se perdit et Bellami le remarqua.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Raven avec suspicion. Elle avait vu sur les écrans de contrôle du complexe qu'il n'y avait qu'elles deux à l'intérieur. Alors comment Clarke pouvait revenir avec toutes ses affirmations ? Elle se demandait si Clarke était elle-même. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Qui es-tu ? reprit-elle. Tu réapparais plus terrienne que jamais et tu nous entraines ici pour finalement nous planter là pour rejoindre quoi ? Une vision Clarke ? Un appel obscur et muet ? Un fantôme ? Qui as-tu croisé dans les entrailles de la montagne, bon sang. Il n'y avait personne ! Raven était fâchée.

Clarke se débattit et cria « Lâche-moi Raven ! » avant de se libérer de son étreinte. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer tous les chemins que j'ai emprunté avant de revenir vers vous sans que tu me prennes pour une folle, gronda Clarke le regard lourd de colère.

\- Essaie quand même ! cria Raven en ouvrant les bras dans un signe d'attente.

Bellami posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Pouvons-nous t'aider ? demanda-t-il doucement pour calmer la tension qui montait entre les deux femmes.

\- Non. Vous devez rentrer au camp et organiser la défense. Arkadia n'est plus en sécurité avec le débordement de la Nation de la glace. Elle fit une pause, décrocha la main posée sur son épaule pour la serrer dans la sienne et reprit : Bellami, une fois de plus je compte sur toi pour les garder en sécurité.

Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara d'eux et Bellami l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'imprudent, supplia Bellami.

Raven comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus sur Clarke maintenant. Elle était fâchée de voir son amie repartir si vite et sans comprendre pourquoi, mais elle s'efforça de faire retomber sa colère, il ne servait à rien de garder des rancœurs. Elle attrapa le bras de Clarke et lui serra dans un geste de salut.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée Raven, je ne pensais pas repartir si vite, répondit-elle. Puissions-nous nous revoir… les deux amies s'étreignirent avant que Clarke ne parte récupérer ses sacs et file vers la forêt.

Tout s'était passé très vite et Raven et Bellami, restés là, se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Mis à part quelques traces des explosions qui subsistaient dans la forêt, le calme était revenu et après un temps Raven lui dit.

\- Nous l'avons perdue Bellami. Elle n'est plus Clarke du peuple du ciel.

Et elle murmura pour elle-même « Elle est bien plus que ça… »

 **Chapitre 7**

Une fois dans la forêt, Clarke utilisa la « vue » pour appeler sa jument. Il était bon de se retrouver dans une configuration où elle maitrisait son pouvoir. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait étendre sa conscience jusqu'à la frontière Nord. Elle se concentra et alors, la flamme apparut autour d'elle, mais elle semblait chétive et ses couleurs chaudes habituelles avaient laissé la place à des tons froids et pâles. Elle ne comprenait pas. « Réfléchis Clarke, qu'est ce qui a changé ? » elle chercha un moment et d'un coup l'évidence lui sauta au nez. Lexa !

Cette flamme qui l'avait enveloppée dès ses premières visions, c'était la protection de Lexa. Elle savait que malgré sa trahison, Lexa avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait encore essayé de la retenir à leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait préservé le peuple du ciel, seulement des mises en garde par rapport à Mont Weather, pas d'affrontement, et elle avait placé Wanheda sous sa protection. Ça semblait évident maintenant. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu convaincre si facilement les guerriers terriens de ne pas égorger Bellami et d'aller rejoindre les troupes de la frontière Nord au nom de Heda ? Mais alors… si la flamme représentait la protection de Lexa, le fait de la retrouver, même faiblement, était un signe que Lexa était en vie ! Clarke relâcha son souffle trop longtemps retenu et se remit en route. Il fallait la trouver avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne. Elle était là, quelque part. Elle l'attendait, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle en était maintenant persuadée.

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _L'aube pointe sur un nouveau jour. Aujourd'hui je rejoindrai le village de la frontière Nord. J'aurais voulu continuer à voyager mais la jument m'est précieuse et elle avait besoin de repos. Je lui en ai déjà beaucoup demandé… nous sommes allées au pas la nuit dernière, après avoir quitté Bellami et Raven, et ne nous sommes arrêtées que peu de temps, avant de reprendre notre route à l'aube. J'ai chevauché toute la journée et hier au soir il était temps pour nous deux de faire une bonne pause. Mes muscles étaient en feu et je perdais ma concentration et ma « vue »._

 _J'espère que Mogran pourra me donner des nouvelles des combats en cours. J'ai rêvé de Lexa cette nuit. C'était étrange, d'abord j'étais elle et je pouvais ressentir sa douleur. Sa blessure au flanc n'est pas la seule, je souffrais d'une grande douleur dans l'épaule ainsi qu'à la cuisse gauche. Je m'inquiète pour elle, je me sentais si faible. Ensuite je suis redevenue moi. Mon corps flottait au-dessus d'elle et je pouvais la voir, pâle sous une couche de sang et de poussière, son maquillage noir lui donnant un air fantomatique. Elle a tendu une main vers moi et murmuré mon prénom. Son regard était fiévreux. Ça m'a serré le coeur. J'ai cherché quelques indices qui pourraient m'indiquer le lieu où elle se trouve mais c'est comme si nous flottions dans le vide. Il n'y avait rien autour de nous, juste la flamme, terne, qui dansait faiblement autour de nos corps, comme pour nous rapprocher. Se peut-il que même blessée elle continue de vouloir me protéger ? Je dois me hâter, je l'ai sentie lutter mais malgré cela j'ai pu voir qu'elle glissait doucement vers un lieu où je ne pourrai pas la retrouver…_

Alors que Clarke approchait du village, elle découvrit des traces de combat qui étaient passés par là. La végétation était brûlée à certains endroits et de maigres volutes de fumée s'échappaient encore d'anciens brasiers. Des arbres avaient étés abattus comme pour former des fortifications le long de creux naturels qui avaient dû servir de replis aux guerriers. Il y avait quelques armes abandonnées au sol et, à certains endroits, elle découvrit des traces de sang séché sur la végétation. L'air était lourd d'une odeur de mort et l'oppression qu'elle ressenti la mit mal à l'aise. Elle descendit de cheval et examina les alentours à la recherche d'autre indices. Elle utilisa la « vue » pour sonder la forêt à la recherche d'être vivant mais tout était calme et il n'y avait pas trace ni de blessés, ni de morts.

« La terre se meurt tout autant que l'Arche » pensa Clarke. « Elle se nourrit du sang de ses fils… quelle triste destinée. »

Alors qu'elle avançait doucement entre les arbres, elle plissa les yeux et lança un appel silencieux.

« Mogran, vieux sage, où est tu ? Si les combats sont passés ici, le village n'a pas été épargné… »

D'un coup elle se retrouva dans l'hospice du guérisseur. Celui-ci était rempli de blessés et 2 jeunes femmes s'activaient autour d'eux. Mogran semblait las. Il était débordé. Il était penché sur une guerrière à moitié morte. Une femme lui hurlait au visage de la soigner au plus vite mais Mogran semblait impuissant. Il avançait une main tremblante sur la flèche qui dépassait de son flanc. Clarke sentit la flamme naitre autour d'elle et se tendre vers la femme blessée. Intriguée, elle se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule du guérisseur. « Lexa ! » elle était là ! Elle était au village ! Mogran allait retirer la flèche, Clarke eu juste le temps d'apercevoir sa détermination avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui glisser à l'oreille, « non Mogran, ne fait pas ça. Attend-moi, j'arrive. ». Elle vit le guérisseur arrêter son geste, se redresser et murmurer le regard droit devant « Wanheda… » Elle sentit le corps de Mogran s'affaisser et entendit son souffle s'échapper de sa poitrine comme s'il avait trop longtemps oublié de respirer.

C'est sa jument qui la ramena à la réalité en la poussant doucement du museau. Elle la caressa le regard encore un peu ailleurs, puis lui empoigna l'encolure et grimpa d'un geste souple sur son dos.

\- Maintenant il faut y aller, murmura-t-elle à la jument. Puis elle serra les cuisses sur les flancs de l'animal et se pencha en avant. Celle-ci partit au galop, évitant les obstacles qui jonchaient se sol de la forêt.

Arrivée au village elle remarqua qu'une ambiance morne l'habitait. Elle ne reconnut pas les villageois mais il y avait ci et là des guerriers terriens qui rodaient ou attendaient leur tour pour une ration d'eau au puits. Ils étaient tous sales et semblaient fatigués. Certains étaient légèrement blessés. Un stand de distribution de ravitaillement avait été organisé sur la place principale ainsi qu'un semblant d'infirmerie où les blessés légers attendaient des soins distribués par les guérisseurs encore présents. Clarke sentit une odeur de chair brulée. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de cette odeur et remarqua une fumée blanche qui s'élevait de l'arrière du village, là où elle s'entrainait avec Torek quelques jours plus tôt. « Ils brûlent les morts » pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle continua au plus vite jusqu'à l'hospice de Mogran sans se demander quel accueil lui serait réservé. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif : rejoindre Lexa. Les guerriers la dévisageaient mais personne ne fit le moindre geste et elle put passer sans problème. Personne ne s'inquiéta de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là et de la questionner, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire. Sûrement un privilège de son apparence très terrienne. Elle sauta de sa jument et décrocha les deux sacoches à ses flancs puis se précipita à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère suffocante du lieu lui rappela son premier jour au village. La configuration était la même. Toutes les couchettes étaient occupées par des blessés graves. Des râles et des gémissements remplissaient la pièce et les deux jeunes aides de Mogran s'activaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour les soulager. Il y avait aussi quelques guerriers valides qui accompagnaient les blessé pièce était surchargée. Au fond, Indra secouait Mogran en lui criant dessus. Elle proférait des menaces à l'encontre du guérisseur qui, loin d'être impressionné par la commandante en second, la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui répétait « Elle arrive ! Elle va l'aider. »

Elle traversa la pièce en se faufilant entre les personnes présentes. « Dans quel état vais-je la trouver ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. La boule au ventre elle se fit un passage vers Mogran. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lizzie en signe de salut lorsqu'elle la dépassa. Celle-ci, très occupée, lui rendit son salut d'un rapide sourire. Mogran était au fond la pièce, secoué par Indra. Clarke arriva sur lui et le sépara de la terrienne mécontente. Son inquiétude s'était changée en colère et la force avec laquelle elle attrapa Indra la surprit elle-même.

\- Dehors, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et fais sortir les autres guerriers valides aussi. On étouffe ici, on a besoin d'air pour travailler.

Le regard d'Indra était dur.

\- Sauve là, je t'en prie, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec mais sincère.

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, répondit Clarke en hochant la tête.

Indra n'avait jamais accepté la présence de Clarke auprès de sa commandante mais elle savait que Lexa désapprouverait des brimades de sa part. De plus, Clarke semblait la seule à maitriser une médecine correcte ici et elle était bien décidée à prendre les choses en mains. Elle ordonna donc aux hommes qui tenaient debout de sortir. Elle empoigna l'avant-bras de Clarke puis hocha la tête en signe de consentement avant de sortir rejoindre ses guerriers.

Aussitôt, Clarke demanda à Mogran de lui faire de la place sur la table et de préparer une potion pour endormir Lexa ainsi qu'un onguent cicatrisant. Elle posa ses sacoches et s'approcha de Lexa. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés mais semblait lutter. Son visage était blême et crispé de douleur. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes. Clarke remarqua aussitôt l'épaule déboitée. « Mais que s'est-il passé ? » pensa-t-elle.

La flèche plantée en son flanc dépassait de sa chair et Mogran avait posé sur sa cuisse gauche un linge serré qui avait déjà commencé à rougir.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Lexa. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

\- Rajoute de quoi faire baisser la fièvre dans ta soupe Mogran, ordonna-t-elle. Elle ne le voyait pas mais pouvait le sentir s'affairer derrière elle. Elle prit le pouls de Lexa. Celui-ci était rapide mais régulier. Elle remarqua ensuite que le vieux guérisseur lui avait fait de la place sur la table et elle commença à vider le contenu de ses sacoches. Une fois l'opération effectuée elle prépara une injection de morphine, attrapa une paire de ciseaux et commença à découper les vêtements de Lexa. Elle dégagea le bras qui n'était pas blessé et injecta la morphine. Aussitôt elle sentit le corps de Lexa se détendre. Puis elle continua à couper pour dégager la flèche. La blessure était nette et elle ne saignait pas. La chair autour de la blessure était rose, aucun signe extérieur d'hémorragie interne. Il faudrait néanmoins s'assurer de l'absence d'éventuels problèmes internes avant de retirer celle-ci. Elle approcha son visage de la blessure et renifla la peau autour. Pas de signe de nécrose des tissus non plus. Elle appliqua une lotion désinfectante ainsi qu'un linge propre autour de la flèche puis commença à défaire le bandage de la cuisse. Celui-ci était déjà bien rouge et elle préférait arrêter l'hémorragie de la cuisse avant de s'occuper de la flèche. Sous le bandage elle découvrit une vilaine plaie d'une quinzaine de centimètres, recouverte de feuilles broyées. La chair était rouge et gonflée autour de l'entaille. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'approcher son visage pour se rendre compte que la plaie ne sentait pas bon. L'infection avait commencé.

\- Mogran, qu'as-tu fait pour la plaie de la cuisse ? Demanda Clarke tout en coupant le pantalon de Lexa.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai rincé la plaie à l'eau de gentiane et appliqué du plantain broyé mais la plaie saigne beaucoup et j'ai eu du mal à contenir l'hémorragie avec un linge propre.

\- Ok… Clarke débarrassa la plaie des feuilles de plantain et la nettoya avec une lotion antiseptique plus puissante. La plaie recommençait à saigner. La chair avait été coupée mais la blessure restait superficielle. Il n'y avait pas de problème de gros vaisseaux ou de muscles sectionnés. Il lui suffirait de recoudre et de traiter l'infection aux antibiotiques.

\- Est ce qu'il te reste du plantain ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je prépare un nouveau pansement, répondit aussitôt le guérisseur qui déjà cherchait sur ses étagères les herbes précieuses.

\- Bien. Je vais recoudre la cuisse, reprit Clarke, et laisser le plantain soigner l'infection des tissus et arrêter l'hémorragie. Je referai un pansement serré et après j'aurai sûrement besoin de toi pour enlever la flèche. Peux-tu essayer de lui faire boire de ta préparation ? L'opération va être bien plus douloureuse que la suture de la cuisse.

Clarke était concentrée sur ses gestes et avait rangé ses craintes dans un coin de sa tête où elle savait qu'elles ne l'empêcheraient pas de travailler. Elle devait être rapide et précise. La peur et le doute n'avaient pas leur place ici.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Mogran en s'approchant de Lexa alors que Clarke préparait déjà son kit de suture récupéré à la montagne.

\- Je me félicite d'avoir forcé Mont Weather, soupira Clarke plus pour elle-même que pour Mogran. La flèche ne m'inquiète pas trop, bien qu'on puisse avoir des surprises en la retirant, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle souffre d'une infection qui est en train de se répandre dans tout son organisme.

Mogran releva légèrement la tête de Lexa et lui ouvrit doucement la bouche pour y faire couler quelques gouttes de liquide. Celle-ci grogna et toussa. La toux contractait son abdomen. Ce n'était pas bon pour la flèche plantée dans son flanc.

\- Mogran, l'arrête Clarke d'un geste de la main. Elle a l'air sonné. Elle devra se contenter de la dose de morphine pour le moment. On risque de l'étouffer plus qu'autre chose en essayant de la faire boire.

Alors que Clarke commençait à recoudre la plaie, Lexa se mit à murmurer.

\- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? demanda Clarke en approchant aussitôt son oreille de la bouche de Lexa.

-Wanheda… murmurait Lexa dans un souffle presque inaudible. Sauve-les. Ce sont de bons guerriers mais ils ont besoin d'un guide… Laisse-moi. Tu as la force de traquer nos ennemis… va venger nos morts… Puis ses suppliques devinrent inaudibles. « Sa confiance en moi est sans limite pour me confier ainsi ses troupes ! » pensa Clarke. « Non, elle délire. » se reprit-elle sceptique. « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Lexa avant de reprendre sa couture.

\- J'ai fini, dit-elle à Mogran en se redressant quelques minutes plus tard. Je te laisse appliquer le pansement au plantain, je vais me désinfecter les mains et préparer l'extraction de la flèche.

Elle ordonnait au vieux guérisseur le plus naturellement possible et celui-ci se pliait à ses ordres sans broncher ni contester ses décisions. La médecine du peuple du ciel était bien meilleure que la médecine des terriens. Elle avait pu lui prouver déjà bien des fois, et le vieux avait confiance en elle. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver Lexa. Il sentait un lien puissant entre les deux femmes, malgré leurs précédents différents.

Une fois la plaie pansée et le matériel médical préparé, Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit à l'oreille « Ca va faire mal, il va falloir serrer les dents ». Elle expliqua la marche opératoire à Mogran. Elle allait ouvrir de chaque côté de la flèche pour permettre à celle-ci de ressortir mais avant de la tirer délicatement il faudrait écarter la plaie afin que Clarke puisse y glisser deux doigts pour vérifier l'état des organes internes. La flèche s'était nichée entre le rein et le foie mais Clarke était confiante. Lexa serait probablement déjà morte si un des organes avait été touché, ou alors elle aurait le teint jaune en cas d'atteinte du foie, or la jeune femme était bien plus pâle que jaune.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit la plaie avec son scalpel, Lexa commença à grogner et s'agiter. Aussitôt elle stoppa son geste.

\- Il faudrait l'entraver, se dit-elle à voix haute. Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait pris la main de Lexa dans la sienne et essayait de l'apaiser par ce contact chaleureux. Lizzie ! Appela-t-elle. Viens tenir le haut de son buste. Prend garde à son épaule déboitée. Fait pression sur sa cage thoracique.

Une fois celle-ci en place, elle positionna Mogran le long de ses jambes, les deux mains en appuis sur son bassin pour la plaquer contre sa couchette.

Alors qu'elle soupirait en reprenant son scalpel, Lizzie l'interpella.

\- Attend !

Elle sortit un petit morceau de cuir qu'elle roula et coinça entre les dents de Lexa.

\- Pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse en criant, dit-elle un peu gênée.

Clarke approuva d'un geste de tête puis ferma les yeux pour se reconcentrer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle pouvait voir l'aura de Lexa briller d'une couleur pâle et grise. « Il est temps » s'encouragea-t-elle. Puis elle ouvrit la chair de Lexa autour de la flèche en faisant abstraction des cris étouffés de celle-ci ainsi que de la pression de ses deux compagnons pour l'immobiliser sur sa couchette. Elle glissa deux doigts dans le corps de Lexa et laissa la « vue »la guider pour faire un rapide examen des organes internes. Elle pensait « pourvu qu'il n'y ait rien de touché ». Le rein allait bien, les intestins et le foie aussi. Un vrai miracle ! La flèche était nichée profondément dans son flanc mais elle n'avait causé aucun dégât. Clarke glissa un doigt jusque sous la pointe de celle-ci et la poussa doucement vers le haut en prenant garde d'écarter les organes avec son autre doigt. Lexa poussa un hurlement étouffé par son mors de cuir lorsque la flèche quitta son corps. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Clarke. Alors que Lexa trouvait de la confiance dans le regard de Clarke, Clarke, elle, pouvait voir une détermination farouche dans celui de Lexa. Puis tout se brouilla pour elle et elle s'évanouit.

Clarke termina son opération, referma et pansa la plaie puis elle remit l'épaule de Lexa en place. Encore une manipulation douloureuse qui fit grimacer Lexa de douleur. Une fois la manipulation terminée, elle glissa un morceau de tissu sous le dos de Lexa et lui noua le bras contre la poitrine pour immobiliser l'articulation qui venait d'être durement sollicitée.

Mogran avait donné beaucoup de lui pour maintenir la jeune femme en place, se demandant à chaque instant comment une femme si durement blessée pouvait dégager encore autant d'énergie et de force. Il était parti faire le tour des autres blessés.

Une fois Lexa soignée, Clarke lui refit une injection de morphine, ainsi qu'une dose d'antibiotique. Elle avait dérobé à sa mère un testeur sanguin et testa Lexa pour savoir si elle pourrait lui donner de son sang. Les deux femmes étaient du même groupe et elle prépara aussitôt le kit de transfusion. Elle s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Lexa et s'autorisa à souffler quelques minutes alors que les tubes qui reliaient leur deux bras transportaient le précieux liquide vers le corps inerte de Lexa. Elle vérifia son pouls. Moins rapide et toujours stable. Lexa était une vraie battante. Elle allait vivre. Clarke ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire de soulagement. Sa main chercha celle de Lexa à côté d'elle et malgré l'inconscience évidente de la jeune commandante, Clarke sentit leurs doigts s'enlacer doucement. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si elle l'avait perdue. Son estomac se noua et une boule lui serra la gorge. Comment pouvait-elle tenir autant à elle malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ? Un mystère auquel elle se refusa de réfléchir pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes, Clarke retira l'aiguille de son bras. Sa tête tournait, elle savait qu'elle avait donné à Lexa plus qu'il n'était raisonnable de donner mais tant pis, elle s'accrocherait pour tenir le coup. Après tout, Lexa s'était bien accroché, elle.

Mogran s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse d'un liquide fumant.

\- Bois, tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- Merci, lui sourit Clarke en lui serrant la main. Puis elle but la boisson chaude et retrouva Mogran au chevet d'un autre blessé. Sa journée était loin d'être terminée.

 **Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, lorsque Lexa se réveilla, son corps était comme une boule de douleur. Elle avait mal à tous ses muscles et se sentait ankylosée. Néanmoins, elle était propre. Ses vêtements étaient changés et elle portait une chemise noire légère sur laquelle son bras blessé était maintenu par un bandage blanc. Un drap recouvrait ses jambes. Clarke était là, à ses côtés. Elle s'était endormie assise sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras, croisés sur la couchette de Lexa. Son visage était tourné vers elle. Elle sourit en la voyant endormie. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'un simple geste de son bras suffirait pour lui effleurer la joue, puis elle essaya de se redresser un peu. Une violente douleur à l'abdomen lui rappela sa blessure. Elle souleva doucement son vêtement de sa main valide pour découvrir à la place de la flèche un joli pansement tout propre. Puis elle souleva le drap et aperçut le bandage blanc sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'elle passa la main dessus, la douleur se réveilla mais c'était acceptable. Elle posa alors sa main sur la tête de Clarke et murmura « Merci » en lui caressant les cheveux. Son regard vagabonda dans la pièce. Tout était calme, il devait être tôt. Les autres blessés semblaient tous dormir et il y avait vers l'entrée de la pièce une femme qui somnolait, recroquevillée dans un vieux fauteuil. Lexa se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, essayant de décontracter au maximum son corps endolori. Le contact de Clarke sous sa main la rassurait. Il serait plus facile pour elle de veiller sur Clarke si elle était à ses côtés, pensa-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de se dire qu'en fait c'est Clarke qui avait veillé sur elle et non l'inverse. Elle laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux blonds et poussa un soupir avant de se rendormir.

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla, Lexa dormait encore, la main toujours enroulée dans ses cheveux. Elle l'ôta délicatement, vérifia son pouls et déposa un léger baiser dans sa paume avant de la reposer le long de sons corps. « Elle va mieux, elle a passé une bonne nuit » pensa-t-elle alors qu'un sentiment de délivrance lui fit lâcher un long soupir. Elle regarda Lexa à travers la « vue ». Son aura était encore faible mais les pâles couleurs grises et bleutées avaient laissé la place à des tons plus chauds. La flamme aussi, même si elle restait encore faible, brillait d'une couleur rouge orangé entre les deux femmes. Elle sourit à cette bonne nouvelle puis continua à sonder les différentes blessures de Lexa. Lorsqu'elle souleva le drap pour examiner la cuisse blessée, les couleurs qui dansaient autour du pansement n'étaient pas sombre. Au contraire, la plaie étincelait d'un chatoiement doré. « Elle combat bien l'infection » se dit Clarke. Soudain un murmure toucha son esprit. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. « Wanheda… » Chuchotait la voix de Lexa dans sa tête. Elle se retourna et tomba sur les yeux de Lexa qui l'observaient alors que celle-ci cherchait à se redresser

\- Doucement, doucement ! dit Clarke qui était déjà à son chevet pour l'aider à s'asseoir et lui caler un oreiller sous la tête.

Lexa, elle, retenait une grimace. Son épaule et sa cuisse allaient bien mais la flèche avait laissé sa trace au creux de son ventre et chaque mouvement le lui rappelait.

\- J'ai besoin de bouger, dit doucement Lexa dans un souci de ne pas réveiller les autres blessés qui dormaient encore.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin que tu ne sabotes pas tout mon travail en 5 minutes ! Reprit Clarke sur un ton autoritaire.

Lexa lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? S'enquit la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, tu aurais eu ta vengeance pour mon choix à Mont Weather.

\- Un simple « merci Clarke » m'irait parfaitement… reprit celle-ci en faisant la moue.

Lexa sentait des petits papillons lui chatouiller le ventre en regardant le visage boudeur de Clarke. « Elle élude ma question. Elle aurait pu se venger mais elle m'a soignée. » Sa conclusion était très simple. « Elle tient à moi… bien plus que ce qu'elle ne veut bien avouer ! » Elle la dévorait du regard. « Elle m'a déjà repoussée une fois… »

\- Reste tranquille je t'apporte à boire, il faut te réhydrater. Si tu souffres trop je peux te soulager. Il me reste encore de la morphine. Si tu préfères, Mogran a préparé une tisane très efficace aussi.

Clarke commençait à s'éloigner et à s'affairer mais Lexa la rappela.

\- Clarke, attend… viens s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle avec un geste de la main qui l'invitait à s'approcher.

Lorsque Clarke fut près d'elle, elle lui fit signe de se baisser encore. Clarke se pencha pour pouvoir échanger discrètement avec elle. Elle tendit l'oreille mais Lexa glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. C'était surprenant et doux à la fois. Clarke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine puis elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à Lexa. Lorsque celle-ci la relâcha, leurs visages restèrent tout près l'un de l'autre quelques instants. Lexa lui chuchota « merci Clarke» son regard était rivé dans les yeux de Clarke qui se sentit rougir. Elle s'éloigna un peu et répondit un timide « de rien » avec un air gêné qu'elle n'aurait pu réussir à masquer. Puis elle s'éloigna, alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle rapporta à Lexa. Son baiser l'avait perturbée et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier de la commandante, qu'il faudrait bien peser le « pour » et le « contre » avant de s'engager sur cette voie avec Lexa. « Bon sang je perds pied… je ne devrais pas me laisser faire. » se dit-elle. Puis elle se déroba, prétextant devoir retrouver Mogran, en évitant soigneusement le regard perçant de Lexa. Celle-ci souriait en la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas gauche.

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Voilà 4 jours que je suis revenue au village. A mon arrivée, les habitants avaient déjà fui à l'approche des combats. Seuls sont restés quelques vieux qui n'ont pas voulu quitter leur maison, et Mogran qui soigne les blessées des combats. Angon a fait route vers Polis avec le reste du groupe. Je suis soulagée de le savoir en sécurité. Le village s'est transformé en camp de rassemblement des terriens survivants. Indra organise la résistance. Les combats continuent sur le flanc ouest et il semble que les troupes se déplacent dans la direction d'Arkadia. Je m'inquiète pour le camp. Indra pense que la reine ne va pas tarder à sortir de sa cachette. Les blessures de Lexa ont dû lui être rapportées et elle va vouloir finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Lexa, elle, se remet bien et elle est fermement décidée à lui faire la peau. Elle commence à se mettre debout et à marcher un peu mais si elle repart au combat, elle va forcément se faire mal. Ses blessures sont encore trop fraiches pour être sollicitées. Je ne sais comment la retenir, elle est dévouée à son peuple et refuse de le laisser seul alors qu'elle tient encore debout. Je la soigne encore avec des antibiotiques mais elle refuse les antidouleurs que je lui propose. Elle dit préférer sentir les faiblesses de son corps. Elle fait preuve d'une force incroyable. Elle m'impressionne chaque jour par sa détermination et son sens du devoir envers les terriens. Si je ne la forçais pas à tenir le lit, elle serait déjà en route avec ses hommes. J'arrive à peine à la convaincre de se reposer un peu, et encore je crois qu'elle le fait pour me faire plaisir et passer un peu de temps avec moi. Je lui fais 2 séances de rééducation par jour pour sa cuisse et son épaule. C'est surtout un prétexte pour l'isoler un peu d'Indra et de ses conseils de guerre et la faire s'allonger une petite heure pendant que je la manipule et que je la masse._

Lexa était allongée sur le lit de Clarke dans l'habitat de Mogran. Elle avait quitté l'hospice 3 jours plus tôt, dès qu'elle s'était mise debout, malgré les contre-indications de Clarke.

Clarke était debout à côté d'elle et tenait fermement sa jambe blessée en l'air, lui imposant des mouvements qui sollicitaient la plaie et les muscles superficiellement endommagés. Passé ces quelques exercices, elle poussa Lexa sur le côté de son lit pour se mettre assise le long de sa jambe. Elle récupéra une huile de massage à l'arnica fabriquée par ses soins et commença à masser la cuisse et la cicatrice de Lexa.

\- Tu es une bonne guérisseuse Clarke. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien soignée.

Clarke avait mis comme règle à ces séances de rééducation qu'il était interdit de parler de guerre, ou de stratégie, ni même de l'avenir chaotique qui les attendaient et elles en profitaient pour échanger sur des sujets plus légers et pour apprendre à se connaitre un peu mieux. Elles savaient toutes les deux que ces petits moments étaient hors du temps et Lexa en faisait sa forteresse pour décompresser du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules de commandante. Chaque fois que Lexa souriait, c'était comme une petite bombe lâchée dans le cœur de Clarke qui commençait à arrêter de lutter contre ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvée ? Elle s'était souvent reposé la question ces derniers jours et la réponse lui paraissait maintenant comme une évidence. Elle l'avait sauvée pace qu'elle voulait la revoir, parce qu'elle voulait encore la sentir près d'elle et qu'elle se sentait terriblement attirée par elle malgré toutes leurs différences. « On ne choisit pas son amour, c'est l'amour qui nous trouve » lui avait dit Mogran à qui elle en avait parlé comme elle se serait confiée à un père. Lexa n'avait plus essayé d'embrasser Clarke, mais les séances de rééducation avaient instauré une certaine intimité entre elles. Clarke avait récupéré la couchette d'Angon dans la chambre du vieux et l'avait installée à côté de son ancien lit dans lequel dormait Lexa. Ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, la main de Lexa trainait sur sa couchette. Elle aurait eu envie de la prendre dans la sienne mais quelque chose la retenait encore…

Lexa avait envoyé un messager à Polis et elle attendait maintenant des renforts qui ne devraient plus tarder. Ses éclaireurs l'avaient informée de l'avancée des troupes de la nation de la glace vers Arkadia. Il semblait maintenant sûr que la reine voudrait supprimer définitivement toute concurrence et que le peuple du ciel, même s'il ne représentait pas vraiment une menace pour elle, resterait un trophée de chasse qu'elle serait fière d'ajouter à son actif, maintenant qu'elle avait suffisamment affaiblit les troupes de Lexa. Celles qui étaient restées sur place avaient bloqué leur avancée mais les guerriers souffraient d'un manque d'effectif et seraient contents de voir arriver des renforts.

\- Cette femme est très cruelle, expliqua Lexa en conseil de guerre. Son peuple souffre beaucoup à cause d'elle. Elle règne grâce à l'oppression et la terreur, et ses guerriers sont farouches et très obéissants. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à l'inclure dans ma coalition, elle a toujours été un sujet rebelle et peu coopératif. Il est temps que ça cesse, grogna Lexa en plantant la pointe de son couteau dans l'accoudoir de sa chaise d'un geste décidé. Dès que les renforts arrivent, nous marcherons vers son camp pour éliminer définitivement la reine et faire justice à nos morts !

Ses conseillers et gardes rapprochés, qui étaient présents autour d'elle, approuvèrent dans un cri général où Clarke pouvait voir les poings se dresser en l'air et les visages se déformer de grimaces menaçantes.

Cette nuit, Clarke dormit mal. Son sommeil était agité et, sur le matin, elle rêva qu'elle était devant Arkadia. Elle observait les guerriers de la nation de la glace prendre d'assaut le camp. Bien sûr les siens ripostaient avec leurs armes automatiques. Il y avait aussi quelques explosions, sûrement dues au travail de Raven. Puis des catapultes de la nation de la glace envoyaient ce qui ressemblait à des boules de foins compressées à l'intérieur du camp et une salve de flèches enflammées suivait aussitôt. Les projectiles prenaient feux et une fumée âcre et jaunâtre s'en dégageait, faisant suffoquer les défenseurs du camp.

Sa vision de la scène changea. Elle se retrouva en face de Bellami qui portait sa veste de gardien du camp ainsi qu'un fusil automatique. Ils étaient au milieu de la cour intérieure du camp et Clarke le vit tomber à genoux à ses pieds. La fumée l'entourait. Ses yeux pleuraient et se révulsaient alors que la peau de son visage se recouvrait d'horribles cloques rouges et purulentes. Il semblait s'étouffer et ses mains tiraient sur le col de sa veste en tremblant. Très vite il s'étala de tout son long, le visage contre terre. Sa bouche grande ouverte semblait chercher une bouffée d'air qui ne venait pas et elle pouvait entendre un râle s'échapper de sa gorge. « Il agonise ! » pensa-t-elle horrifiée. « Les projectiles étaient empoisonnés ! »

Elle se réveilla assise sur sa couchette alors qu'elle hurlait le nom du jeune homme. Lexa qui s'était réveillée aussi en l'entendant crier s'était laissée glisser de son lit et lui prenait la tête entre ses mains pour capter son attention.

\- Hey ! Clarke ! Reviens ! lui ordonna-t-elle en la secouant doucement.

Le regard de Clarke était lointain et Lexa pâlit devant sa détresse. Lorsqu'elle fixa enfin Lexa, sa respiration était rapide et son regard effrayé.

\- Je dois retourner à Arkadia, souffla-t-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte de Lexa pour se frotter le visage.

\- Qu'as- tu vu ? demanda Lexa. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ajouta-t-elle pour la rassurer, sans même attendre sa réponse.

Clarke, qui se frottait toujours le visage pour revenir et chasser l'image de Bellami mourant sous ses yeux, lui répondit doucement.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… mes rêves sont bien plus que… « Juste des rêves »…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke, qui avait jusque-là gardé pour elle ses dons de « vue » offerts par Mogran, décida qu'il était temps de se confier, mais elle resta assez évasive. Pas besoin que Lexa la prenne pour une folle maintenant. Elle lui expliqua qu'il lui arrivait d'apercevoir des évènements susceptibles de se produire dans un futur proche. Qu'elle ressentait la différence entre un rêve et une vision et qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne Arkadia.

\- Tu es née avec un grand don Clarke, répondit simplement Lexa. Elle avait vu des guérisseurs parler aux esprits, d'autre fumer des herbes et partir en transe ou encore prétendre connaitre le destin des Hommes. Elle n'était donc pas étonnée outre mesure par ce que lui disait Clarke. Pour survivre sur une terre contaminée, les terriens avaient parfois dû s'en remettre à des croyances obscures et se laisser guider par des signes ou des prophéties. Les religions n'existaient plus mais les hommes avaient toujours besoin d'un guide vers qui se tourner.

\- Au moment où la flèche m'a traversée, commença Lexa, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir là, dans la forêt… elle hésita puis continua. Au moment où je suis tombée, je t'ai vue. Tu étais debout devant moi, tu me regardais, tu semblais impuissante.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant. Clarke soupira au souvenir de cette scène, puis Lexa reprit.

\- La nuit avant d'arriver au village, la flèche ne m'avait pas tuée mais j'avais subi d'autres blessures et perdu beaucoup de sang… j'étais inconsciente, allongée par terre. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux je t'ai vue. Lexa hésita encore puis continua. Tu flottais au-dessus de moi… je t'ai appelé Clarke…

\- Tu as tendu une main vers moi… dit doucement Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa dans la sienne. Lexa comprit alors qu'à ce moment, Clarke avait été avec elle, que ce n'est pas son esprit qui l'avait inventé pour combler le vide qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

\- Je t'accompagne à Arkadia, reprit Lexa d'un ton décidé.

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! répliqua Clarke. Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune discussion mais elle reprit quand même.

\- Tu dois encore te remettre de tes blessures. Si tu chevauches, si tu rencontres des ennuis…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser, insista Lexa.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'insurgea Clarke. Ecoute ! Arkadia, c'est mon affaire. Je suis née parmi eux, je dois retourner vers eux. Toi tu dois guider ton peuple, tu dois rester avec tes guerriers. Les renforts vont arriver et tu seras là pour eux !

Lexa savait que Clarke avait raison. Elle était Heda et elle ne devait pas se laisser guider par ses sentiments. « L'amour est faiblesse… ». Il fallait qu'elle range Clarke dans un petit coin de sa tête pour prendre des décisions objectives. C'était difficile mais elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle l'avait déjà fait à la montagne.

Deux heures plus tard, Clarke bâtait sa jument de ses deux sacoches. Lexa, Indra et Mogran étaient à ses côtés pour lui dire au revoir.

-Au revoir ma fille, dit doucement Mogran en lui serrant la main. Prends garde à toi. N'oublie pas de veiller un peu sur toi aussi…

Clarke l'attira dans ses bras et le serra fort.

\- Garde-la encore un peu ici Mogran, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du vieux. Elle doit reprendre des forces avant de repartir se battre.

\- Je crains que cette tâche me soit difficile à accomplir, lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule qui arrive à la raisonner…

Ils se séparèrent et un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Mogran. Il portait sur elle un regard bienveillant. Clarke lui rendit avec une pointe de malice en plus. Elle se tourna vers Indra et lui serra le bras.

-Veille sur ta commandante Indra.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit celle-ci en hochant la tête, son regard dur de guerrière planté dans celui de Clarke. Puis Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, elles s'empoignèrent le bras.

\- Tu es forte Clarke, tu le sais, commença Lexa. Ne commet rien d'imprudent.

\- Je vais partir. Tu dois m'oublier pour te concentrer sur ta tâche. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à en finir avec cette guerre, lui dit Clarke. Son visage était sérieux et elle semblait concentrée et décidée. Elle avait fermé son esprit aux sentiments qui pourraient la freiner dans sa tâche. Cette guerre était la tienne, reprit-elle, maintenant j'en fais aussi la mienne. Elle serra plus fort le bras de Lexa, la tira un peu à elle et reprit, ses yeux bien plantés dans les siens. Si tu me fais faux bond ou si tu utilises encore le peuple d'Arkadia pour sauver les tiens, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai !

Lexa serra les dents et leva la tête devant la détermination de Clarke. Elle avait appris à mieux la connaitre et elle savait que Clarke avait besoin de s'encourager avant de partir vers ce destin qui l'effrayait. La guerre, la violence, les morts… elle s'était promis d'en finir lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Mogran, et pourtant il lui fallait repartir en guerre avant d'obtenir cette paix tant souhaitée.

\- Jamais, reprit Lexa en secouant la tête. Jamais plus je ne te tournerai le dos. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et elle ajouta plus doucement, tu es bien trop dangereuse…

Clarke se détendit un peu. Lexa qui était on ne peut plus sérieuse et sincère dans sa déclaration et qui finissait par une touche d'ironie... Décidément cette femme lui plaisait… « Oublie ça! » s'ordonna-t-elle, « Concentre-toi ! » mais elle murmura à Lexa, je serai toujours près de toi, en échangeant avec elle un regard entendu. « D'abord elle me menace, et ensuite elle me protège… » Pensa Lexa « Oh Wanheda, comme tu es belle… » Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elles se séparèrent et Clarke monta sur sa jument avec une adresse qui surprit la commandante. Elle fit au revoir de la main alors qu'elle lançait sa monture en avant et quittait le village dans un nuage de poussière soulevé par les sabots de l'animal.

Indra était déjà retournée vers ses guerriers alors que Lexa la suivait encore du regard. Mogran, qui l'observait, pouvait voir toute la retenue qu'elle mettait dans ce départ. Décidément cette femme était un roc. Une forteresse insondable. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

\- L'amour n'est pas que faiblesse Heda, lui dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse, il peut aussi être la force qui nous pousse à nous dépasser, et nous fait lutter encore et encore pour défendre ce en quoi nous croyons le plus.

Lexa ne bougeait pas, son regard était fixe. Elle ne répondit pas à Mogran et le sage se retira pour la laisser seule avec ses pensées.

 **Chapitre 9**

Clarke arriva devant les portes d'Arkadia le lendemain matin. Elle avait voyagé bien plus vite que la dernière fois. Elle avait poussé sa jument dans la journée et avait laissé l'animal se reposer à la nuit tombée, pour finir à pied. Elle s'était octroyé une petite pause de 2 heures vers le milieu de la nuit mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et comme elle tournait en rond sur sa couche d'herbe, elle avait alors préférer se remettre en route. Elle était sale et fatiguée mais le camp était en vue et tout semblait normal. Elle n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté. La sécurité du camp avait été renforcée et les gardes ne voulaient pas la laisser rentrer. Elle s'époumonait devant la porte.

\- C'est moi, Clarke Griffin ! La fille de votre chancelière !

Le camp l'avait accueillie il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi méfiant ? Clarke secouait les bras au-dessus de sa tête en criant.

\- Je dois parler à ma mère ! De toute urgence !

Elle commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Raven surgir d'une tour de contrôle.

-Clarke ? C'est toi ? S'enquit la jeune femme incrédule. Puis elle disparut et Clarke l'entendit crier « Ouvrez les portes bandes d'imbéciles ! Vous ne reconnaissez pas Clarke ? »

Très vite les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Raven qui courut à la rencontre de Clarke. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Bonjour Clarke. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Heureusement que ton remue-ménage m'a alertée sinon tu risquais de rester dehors encore un bon moment…

Elle l'entraina à l'intérieur et la conduisit à sa mère qui était en pleine réunion autour d'une table où elle pouvait voir des plans et maquettes du camp ainsi que de ses alentours. « De si bon matin, ce n'est pas bon signe… » Pensa-t-elle.

Effectivement, passées les embrassades des retrouvailles, elle apprit que le camp était en alerte maximum. Les troupes de la nation de la glace se déplaçaient droit vers eux, poussées sur le flanc Est par les guerriers de Lexa qui contenaient tant bien que mal leurs débordements. Bellami était en patrouille à l'extérieur du camp et des éclaireurs avaient été placés dans les villages alentour pour prévenir des éventuels changements. Clarke attrapa sa mère par le bras pour lui parler.

\- Maman… il se peut que vous subissiez une attaque chimique, lui avoua Clarke le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Mais enfin Clarke, ce ne sont que des terriens, lui répondit Abby qui ne prêtait qu'une demi-oreille aux dires de sa fille. Ils sont tellement primitifs, comment pourraient-ils nous bombarder avec des armes chimiques ?

\- Ne les crois pas si primitifs que ça, lui rétorqua Clarke. Je vis avec eux maintenant et ils te surprendraient à bien des égards. Ils vont empoisonner le camp. Tu dois faire pressuriser les habitats et mettre ton peuple en sécurité dans les bâtiments.

Abby était surprise mais la force de conviction de Clarke la poussa à devenir plus attentive à ce que disait sa fille.

\- Si tu ne fais rien il n'y aura même pas d'affrontement, reprit Clarke pour la persuader. Pour faire sortir un renard de son terrier il faut l'enfumer, rajouta-t-elle en pensant à Angon et à leurs parties de chasse.

\- Tu me parle de chasse Clarke ? demanda Abby sceptique. Elle dévisageait sa fille et se demandait si elle était sérieuse.

\- Arkadia est ton terrier maman, mais j'ai aussi appris que le renard est un animal rusé. On va les déjouer !

La journée passa à remettre en route le système de pressurisation de l'ancienne station spatiale qui avait partiellement été recyclée car inutile sur terre. Les stocks d'armes furent vérifiés et Clarke et sa mère firent le tour de la station pour récupérer le maximum de masque à gaz ou de matériel de respiration artificielle qu'elles trouveraient. Clarke avait proposé à sa mère de faire évacuer le camp mais la plupart des gens qui ne connaissant que la vie sur l'Arche et le camp, refusa de partir pour les territoires terriens qui semblaient encore plus hostiles.

Plusieurs éclaireurs se présentèrent au cours de la journée, leur apprenant que certains villages avaient été évacués et la patrouille de Bellami rentra dans l'après-midi avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, Clarke lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qu'il allait bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir mourant, couché à ses pieds. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. Bellami, surpris, lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte. Il avait toujours eu du respect et de l'affection pour elle. Il avait même espéré à un moment qu'ils pourraient devenir plus que de simples amis mais Clarke en avait décidé autrement en les quittant.

Bellami fit son rapport. Les troupes ennemies avançaient vite et droit sur eux. Les guerriers étaient nombreux mais les fortifications d'Arkadia devraient les retenir. Le camp risquait néanmoins de subir un siège et le peu d'armes qu'ils avaient ne servirait pas à venir à bout de tous les guerriers. Raven fit remarquer qu'ils leur restaient 2 cartouches explosives pour dissuader les guerriers qui s'approcheraient trop près d'eux. Bellami et Clarke échangèrent un regard tendu, se souvenant parfaitement de leur dernière expérience avec les explosifs de Raven.

D'après l'estimation de Bellami, les troupes ennemies devraient encercler le camp dès le lendemain, peut-être même au matin. Cela laissait peu de temps pour se préparer.

Clarke insista pour que chaque garde présent sur les tours et remparts du camp soit habillé de la tête aux pieds et muni d'un masque à gaz. Raven se proposa pour bricoler quelques appareils supplémentaires, hélas le nombre de personnes qui pourraient être équipé ne dépassait pas 25. Une mitraillette automatique fut montée sur chaque tour du camp, mais les munitions n'étaient pas légion et Bellami savait que s'il fallait se défendre massivement ils seraient vite en panne de réassort.

Lorsque la soirée arriva, Clarke, épuisée, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se reposer un peu. Tout était presque prêt et ce qu'il restait à vérifier ne dépendait pas de ses compétences. Elle retrouva Bellami et Raven dans la salle à manger et ils partagèrent un rapide repas avant de se séparer. Bellami devait encore distribuer du matériel et Raven voulait peaufiner sa dernière invention qui consistait en l'utilisation d'électroaimants pour le tri et le recyclage du camp. Elle espérait l'adapter pour s'en servir contre la nation de la glace.

Alors qu'elle était étendue sur sa couchette à chercher le sommeil, Clarke entendit frapper à sa porte. C'était Bellami. Il venait de finir sa distribution et voulait s'assurer que Clarke allait bien. L'agitation et la tension de la journée les avaient tous éprouvés.

\- Est ce que je peux entrer ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Clarke en le laissant passer.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Clarke et échangèrent un peu sur la préparation du camp en vue de la bataille à venir. Puis Bellami demanda doucement.

\- Je peux te poser une question Clarke ?

\- Hm hm, répondit-elle la tête et le regard ailleurs.

\- Que s'est-il passé l'autre soir à la montagne ?

A ces mots, Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Bellami venait de retenir toute son attention.

\- Je t'ai laissée partir sans poser de question, reprit-il, mais maintenant il va falloir t'expliquer. Son ton était doux et il ne recelait ni rancœur, ni agressivité, mais il était clair que Clarke allait devoir lui donner des réponses.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, souffla et décida qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait être sûr qu'il pouvait se fier à elle et c'était légitime de sa part. Alors elle lui raconta tout. Depuis son départ et sa descente aux enfers au vaisseau, jusqu'à sa renaissance sous la protection de Mogran et le don offert par le vieux en lui tatouant le visage. Elle lui expliqua sa prescience à travers ses rêves et sa nouvelle vision du monde qui l'entourait. Elle lui raconta son rêve où elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle lui parla aussi de la flamme qui émanait de la protection de Lexa et du lien qui s'était créé entre elle et le peuple terrien. Elle lui avoua qu'elle ne savait plus à quel peuple elle appartenait et qu'elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'un tout bien plus vaste que quelques clans qui revendiquent le droit de vivre sur Terre.

Bellami l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Il était subjugué par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et par sa nouvelle vision du monde. Clarke, elle, le remercia de ne pas la juger.

\- Qui suis-je pour me permettre de te juger, lui répondit Bellami. Tu rayonnes d'une force étrange et fascinante Clarke. Et cette force te rend tellement belle, reprit-il. J'aimerais tellement avoir ta force et ta foi en l'avenir.

Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellami et le jeune homme l'étreignit. Elle était soulagé de ne pas être rejetée par lui. Comme elle, il aspirait à vivre des jours plus tranquilles. Mais qu'avait donc bien pu faire leurs ancêtres pour qu'ils soient punis de la sorte et doivent affronter des temps si difficiles ?

La nuit fut courte. A l'aube, les sirènes d'Arkadia sonnaient l'arrivée des troupes ennemies et les guerriers de la nation de la glace prenaient place autour du camp.

Sur les tours de garde, Clarke et Bellami observaient leurs assaillants. Ils étaient munis chacun d'un dispositif de respiration artificiel et d'un panneau métallique sur lequel Raven avait soudé une anse pour en faire un bouclier. Clarke portait son couteau de chasse et son arc alors que Bellami avait un pistolet à la taille et un fusil à la main.

Les troupes s'étaient mises en position autour du camp mais ne tentaient rien pour le moment et il régnait un calme étrange. L'atmosphère était cependant tendue et Clarke pouvait sentir une raideur s'emparer de son corps. « Détend toi et reste en alerte. » s'ordonna-t-elle.

\- On ne fait rien pour le moment, on attend, confia-t-elle à Bellami qui approuvait sa décision. Les deux camps s'observèrent pendant presque une heure quand soudain Clarke perçut un mouvement dans la forêt. On poussait quelque chose de massif sur le sol et les oiseaux s'envolaient des arbres. L'ennemie faisait tomber la végétation et dégageait l'accès à des armes massives.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Bellami.

\- Un système de propulsion, lui répondit Clarke. Ils vont nous bombarder !

Déjà on pouvait voir le mouvement des troupes se préciser aux quatre coins du camp.

\- On n'attend plus ! S'affola Clarke qui commençait à compter les catapultes qui se mettaient en place, il faut agir où ce sera trop tard !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de leur tirer dessus au fusil, observa Bellami, et ils sont trop loin pour utiliser les cartouches de Raven. Il nous faudrait aussi un système de propulsion pour les atteindre !

\- Attend, je sais, s'exclama-Clarke. Puis elle passa une main au-dessus de son épaule et chercha son arc. J'avais presque oublié les petits cadeaux de Raven. dit-t-elle à Bellami. Et bien il est temps de les tester !

Elle attrapa une flèche confectionnée par son amie et se positionna en face d'une catapulte. Elles étaient loin du camp mais on les distinguait bien à travers la végétation massacrée.

\- Attention Clarke, dit Bellami. C'est du Raven, n'oublie pas ! Et il ajouta pour lui-même, en tout cas moi je n'ai pas oublié…

La mise en garde de Bellami lui arracha un léger sourire. « Concentre-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-elle. « I catapulte et tu ne possèdes que 3 flèches. Ne te rate pas ! »

Alors qu'elle bandait son arc, elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa ses sens guider son geste. Vu l'éloignement de ses cibles, son tir devrait être précis. Elle pouvait sentir un léger vent d'Ouest et lorsqu'elle s'imagina décocher sa flèche, elle vit celle-ci partir légèrement trop à droite. Elle rectifia sa position et elle sut qu'elle était parfaitement bien placée. Elle ouvrit un œil, fixa sa cible, et sa main relâchât la corde de l'arc. Elle senti la puissance de celui-ci lorsque la flèche fut brusquement projetée. Tout se passa alors très vite. Une explosion fit voler en éclats la catapulte et mis le feu à sa structure en bois. On entendit les cris des terriens qui venaient de faire face à l'explosion. Les hommes s'agitaient et un ordre fut lancé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? Questionna Bellami en gardant son regard sur les mouvements de troupe.

\- Ils vont tirer des flèches ! lui répondit Clarke qui traduisait l'ordre. Au même moment, elle sentit les tireurs cachés sous la végétation se mettre en position. Elle pouvait déjà voir les flèches partir alors que ceux-ci bandaient seulement leurs arcs.

\- Attention Bellami ! cria-t-elle. Ils tirent !

-BOUCLIER ! Cria Bellami aux hommes présents dans les tours de garde, mais aussi dans la cour intérieure du camp. TOUS À COUVERT! Puis il plaqua Clarke accroupie contre le mur de la tour et tous deux levèrent leur bouclier au-dessus de leur tête. Clarke entendit le bruit caractéristique des flèches qui percent l'air et se fichent dans leurs cibles. Les boucliers amortirent les tirs et les hommes du camp se redressèrent doucement pour jeter des coups d'œil et évaluer les dégâts. Un des gardes présent dans la cour avait pris une flèche dans un mollet mais personne ne manquait à l'appel.

\- Je dois faire exploser les autres catapultes, dis Clarke qui était toujours accroupie contre Bellami. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus le mur.

\- Je dois passer dans la tour Nord ! reprit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Ils vont réarmer Clarke ! Tu vas te faire tirer dessus !

Déjà une deuxième salve de flèches passait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Ecoute-moi, reprit Clarke. Quand je te fais signe, donne l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu vers la forêt, ça les ralentira un peu et me permettra de rejoindre l'autre tour. Quelques secondes de tir devraient les désorienter assez pour me laisser le temps de passer.

Clarke voulait s'élancer mais Bellami la rattrapa par la manche.

\- Hey ! Lui dit le jeune homme, ne commet pas d'imprudence s'il te plaît…

Clarke approuva d'un geste de tête et se déroba de son étreinte pour dévaler les escaliers de la tour. Bellami criait déjà l'ordre de se mettre en position de tir et les hommes d'Arkadia s'agitaient dans le camp. Elle sentit les archers de la nation de la glace bander leurs arcs alors qu'elle traversait la cour à vive allure.

\- MAINTENANT BELLAMI ! Hurla la jeune femme en continuant sa course. Elle l'entendit ordonner les tirs puis des bruits d'armes automatiques lui traversèrent les oreilles. Lorsque le calme revint, elle atteignait la seconde tour. Elle cherchait déjà à attraper son arc alors qu'elle montait encore les marches de la tour à grandes enjambées. Arrivée en haut, elle lâcha son bouclier pour placer la seconde flèche explosive. Grâce à la « vue » elle sentait l'urgence d'ajuster son tir. Les guerriers en face s'apprêtaient à envoyer une nouvelle salve. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corps s'ajuster puis elle rouvrit un œil et lâcha sa flèche. Dans sa tête une alarme retentissait. La nouvelle salve de flèches ennemie partait et il fallait faire vite. Elle cria « À COUVERT ! » alors qu'elle se jetait par terre et récupérait son bouclier pour se protéger. Une explosion massive et des cris lui apprirent qu'elle avait fait mouche. Lorsqu'elle releva un peu son bouclier, une flèche s'était plantée à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. « C'était juste ! » pensa-t-elle.

D'un geste de main, elle fit signe à Bellami de recommencer la manœuvre et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la troisième tour et ajuster son tir. La « vue » se révélait un don précieux d'anticipation et pour le moment, mis à part quelques égratignures, les gardiens du camp présents dehors allaient bien.

A l'extérieur du camp régnait une certaine agitation. Clarke avait fait voler en éclats 3 des 4 catapultes présentes et les guerriers devaient maitriser le feu occasionné par les explosions alors que le léger vent d'Ouest tentait de le propager. Néanmoins il restait une catapulte opérationnelle et l'ordre fut donné de tirer.

L'arme était passablement longue à armer et Clarke avait rejoint Bellami entre deux tirs de flèches lorsque la première boule de végétaux compressés arriva au milieu de la cour.

\- Ils vont l'enflammer, s'écria Clarke. Appelle Raven, on va avoir besoin des extincteurs de l'Arche, vite !

Bellami était en train de contacter Raven avec sa radio lorsque le premier tir de flèches enflammées leur passa au-dessus de la tête.

\- PREPAREZ VOS MASQUES ! cria Clarke à l'adresse des gardiens. Mais par chance cette première salve ne toucha pas le projectile végétal.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle à Bellami en l'entrainant par la manche. Les deux amis descendirent dans la cour pour observer la boule de végétaux compressés.

\- On pourrait la pousser à l'abri, proposa Bellami en s'avancent vers elle.

\- Non, non ! Ne la touche pas, s'écria Clarke en le retenant. Regarde ! Elle est gluante d'un produit toxique. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de la toucher. Tu pourrais brûler tes vêtements en rentrant en contact avec cette… chose. « Tout n'est pas bon dans la nature » se rappela Clarke en se revoyant agoniser à cause de la sève de sumac.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, Clarke sentit les flèches arriver.

\- BOUCLIER ! cria-t-elle en plaquant Bellami par terre. Le son des flèches qui passaient à côté d'eux affola Clarke. Elle vit la flamme se mettre à danser autour d'elle « Lexa ? Un danger ? ». Elle sentit une flèche percer son bouclier alors qu'une autre avait fait mouche et enflammait la boule végétale qui commençait à dégager une fumée jaunâtre.

\- Vite ! Ton masque ! dit-elle-en attrapant Bellami pour les éloigner. Une fois équipés de leur masque ils rejoignirent l'entrée des bâtiments où Raven les attendait avec des extincteurs. D'autres gardes avaient enfilés leur masque et s'étaient regroupés devant les portes. Les extincteurs furent distribués et la boule fumante vite maitrisée. Clarke était rentrée dans les bâtiments du camp et faisait le point avec Raven.

\- Ils vont recommencer, dit-elle. Combien de boules pourrons-nous maitriser avec nos extincteurs avant de les avoir tous vidés ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Raven qui calculait mentalement, peut-être 4 ou 5.

\- Peut-on utiliser l'eau du camp ?

\- On peut sacrifier de l'eau pour 2 ou 3 autres boules mais c'est tout, répondit Raven. Il faut dégommer la dernière catapulte ! Il faut sortir avec les cartouches explosives !

Raven leur fit part de son intention de blinder et armer le rover pour faire face à une sortie et détruire la dernière catapulte. C'était dangereux mais il fallait tenter quelque chose avant que la situation ne soit bloquée et que la fumée ne les confine à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Il fut convenu que Bellami et ses gardes couvriraient leur sortie et maitriseraient les éventuelles boules propulsées dans le camp pendant que Raven conduirait Clarke au pied de la dernière catapulte pour y déposer les 2 dernières cartouches explosives et ainsi régler ce problème.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Raven pour rendre le rover opérationnel. Heureusement, les catapultes étaient longues à réarmer et les gardes du camp s'étaient battus vaillamment pour éviter aux fumées toxiques de les envahir. Il y avait eu plusieurs blessés. Principalement des brûlures dues au contact avec la sève toxique qui enduisait les projectiles. Cette sève était redoutable et les blessures occasionnées étaient graves. Il semblait que le poison cheminait très vite dans tout l'organisme et Abby avait du travail à l'infirmerie.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place dans le rover et les portes du camp furent ouvertes pour les laisser passer. Raven avait poussé la musique à fond dans l'habitat et Clarke se sentait mal à l'aise, peinant à se concentrer sur sa tâche.

\- De toute façon ils vont nous voir arriver, avait rétorqué Raven, alors autant qu'ils nous entendent aussi.

Elle avait bricolé le rover et l'intérieur ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la dernière version dans laquelle avait voyagé Clarke pour se rendre à Mont Weather. Elle avait tout capitonné et il ne restait que deux places assises. Le coffre était isolé de la cabine et seule Raven savait ce qu'il contenait. Elle avait obligé Clarke à mettre une combinaison d'isolation spatiale par-dessus ses vêtements et deux casques de sortie extra-habitat de l'Arche trainaient à l'arrière du rover. « J'ai un plan » avait-elle simplement dit à Clarke lorsque celle-ci l'avait interrogée du regard en montant dans le rover. Clarke, qui tenait les 2 cartouches explosives dans ses mains, se demandait s'il fallait être rassuré par cette remarque ou au contraire s'inquiéter.

Le rover passa les portes d'Arkadia puis s'immobilisa alors que celles-ci se refermaient, assurant la sécurité du camp.

\- Maintenant il faut m'expliquer, ordonna Clarke en baissant le volume de la musique, ça devient pressent pour moi de comprendre ton plan !

\- Met d'abord ton casque, lui répondit Raven. Et met en route les systèmes-vie de la combi. Tu dois être isolée de l'habitat du rover.

\- Raven ! objecta Clarke.

\- Dépêche ! Si ça se trouve ils vont nous tomber dessus d'un coup, grommela celle-ci en espionnant les guerriers par la fente du pare-brise.

Elle saisit les deux casques et en passa un à Clarke qui l'enfila et le verrouilla sur la combinaison.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à travers la radio du casque.

Raven avait elle aussi actionnée sa combinaison et elle s'activait sur le tableau de bord du rover. Clarke pouvait sentir quelque chose se déployer à l'arrière de l'engin. Elle utilisa la « vue » pour avoir une vision plus globale du rover et remarqua que le toit du coffre semblait s'être ouvert pour laisser passer un système complexe sur lequel était fixé deux gros appareils qui ressemblaient à des enceintes et qui étaient tournés vers l'avant du véhicule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? demanda-t-elle à sa compagne qui riait.

\- Ha ha ! Ça marche ! répondit Raven avec un large sourire. Voilà le plan Clarke : j'ai confectionné un appareil à onde sonore auquel j'ai couplé un champ magnétique qui va les rendre particulièrement intolérable à l'oreille humaine. Donc ! Quand je vais mettre en route les enceintes, tous ces chers guerriers vont être pliés en 4 avec la tête prête à exploser.

Elle semblait s'amuser avec son ordinateur de bord.

\- Et nous alors, questionna Clarke. Et Arkadia ?

\- Et bien là où mon système est ingénieux c'est que les ondes sonores ne se propagent pas dans le vide et j'ai bidouillé le rover pour pouvoir le dépressuriser. Seulement si nous voulons survivre à ça, la combinaison s'impose, hélas, comme seule alternative que j'ai trouvé. Quant à Arkadia, la portée des ondes reste limitée et s'ils vont d'abord souffrir un peu, la douleur devrait s'atténuer pendant que nous nous approcherons de la catapulte terrienne.

Elle sourit.

\- Attention… dit-elle avec malice, action ! Et elle enclencha un bouton. Clarke sentit le rover se vider de son atmosphère terrienne. Et maintenant, musique ! reprit Raven en actionnant un autre bouton alors que le voyant du rover venait de passer au vert pour le vide atmosphérique. Le seul hic de mon plan reprit-elle en lançant le rover droit sur les guerriers qui entouraient la catapulte, c'est qu'il va falloir couper les ultras sons pour te permettre de sortir sans tomber dans les pommes.

Clarke la regardait avec une grimace de consternation.

\- ….mais ils devraient être bien assez assommés pour te permettre de faire exploser la catapulte avant de revenir, lui sourit Raven.

Alors qu'elles approchaient à toute vitesse, elles pouvaient voir les guerriers tomber à terre et se tenir la tête entre les mains.

\- Ca marche Raven ! s'exclama Clarke. Ils sont groggys !

\- Regarde-les se rouler par terre ! Reprit sa compagne pleine de joie. Aller, on fonce, je coupe tout, je te largue. Tu vas me faire péter leur engin de la mort et après on rentre.

Clarke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Raven opéra un léger virage pour s'aligner avec la catapulte. Les troupes de la nation de la glace étaient maitrisées et les guerriers tous à terre. La portée des enceintes du rover couvrait une bonne moitié du champ de bataille et Clarke pouvait observer les guerriers arriver en courant de l'autre côté du camp et tomber sous la puissance des ultra-sons. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Raven freina brusquement, évita quelques guerriers à terre et dérapa de sorte que la porte de Clarke se retrouva face à la catapulte toujours debout.

-Aller, GO ! cria Raven à Clarke en actionnant différents boutons. Le timing va être serré. N'oublie pas que tu n'as que 10 secondes avant l'explosion des cartouches. Reviens vite au rover, il encaissera le souffle des explosifs sans problème. Clarke sentit le rover se remplir d'air. Elle ouvrit sa portière et bondit de l'engin, une cartouche dans chaque main.

\- Pose-les délicatement ! Lui souffla Raven dans sa radio.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être accroupie au pied de la catapulte. Autour d'elle les guerriers grognaient en se roulant par terre. Certains commençaient à secouer la tête et cherchaient à reprendre leurs esprits. « Ils souffrent encore mais ça ne va pas durer » constata-t-elle. Elle actionna les cartouches en même temps et tendit les bras pour les déposer doucement au pied de l'arme. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et se retourna pour courir se mettre à l'abri dans le rover. Elle faisait face à l'engin alors que l'explosion prématurée d'une des 2 cartouches la souffla et la propulsa en avant. La deuxième explosion retentit aussitôt. Comme pour Bellami, la cartouche qui avait mal fonctionné était bien plus puissante que prévu et Clarke finit violement sa course dans le flanc du rover. L'impact fractura son casque et sa tête heurta lourdement l'appareil alors que des débris enflammés de la catapulte lui retombaient déjà dessus. Elle sentit alors son corps glisser jusqu'au sol, face contre terre et parfaitement incapable de se relever. Sa vision était brouillée. Elle entendit la voix de Raven hurler son nom. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle porta avec peine une main jusqu'à sa tête. Un liquide suintait de ses oreilles et de son nez. Elle eut juste le temps de penser « mais que m'arrive-t-il ? » avant de perdre connaissance.

 **Chapitre 10**

 _L'aube brumeuse donnait à la forêt des allures de forêt hantée. Elle courait entre les arbres. A chaque respiration un nuage de condensation s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses jambes la portait de toutes ses force mais vers où ? Elle n'était pas sûre de le savoir. Elle semblait inquiète._

 _Le chemin qu'elle suivait la portait vers le haut d'une falaise. Une silhouette s'y découpait. Elle forçait le pas pour la rattraper. La personne, de dos, semblait tanguer dangereusement au bord du précipice. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle sentait un malaise l'envahir. Cette personne… ses cheveux longs et blond… elle était sûre de la connaitre._

 _Elle l'appela en tendant un bras vers elle. La jeune femme se retourna. C'était Clarke !_

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? l'interrogea-t-elle._

 _Le visage de Clarke était triste. Elle semblait également très fatiguée._

 _\- Aide moi, je tombe, lui répondit la jeune femme avant de basculer dans le vide._

 _-NON ! hurla-t-elle en essayait de la retenir mais elle manquait de peu d'attraper sa main tendue et elle la regardait disparaitre au fond d'un abime sombre et sans fin._

Lexa se réveilla en nage et le souffle rapide. Assise dans le lit de Clarke, elle se frotta le visage pour chasser les images de ce rêve qui revenait à elle alors même qu'elle ne dormait plus. Elle posa son regard sur la couchette vide à côté de son lit. « Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? » murmura-t-elle.

Tout était calme autour d'elle. Il était encore tôt et le village occupé par ses guerriers commençait seulement à sortir du sommeil. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son appel.

-Lexa… Lexa… murmurait la voix de Clarke dans sa tête.

Le malaise qui l'habitait depuis déjà hier soir s'accentua d'un coup. « Il s'est passé quelque chose… ». C'était plus qu'un pressentiment maintenant, elle en était sûre. Elle sortit précipitamment de son lit pour s'habiller et alla réveiller Mogran qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte elle trouva le vieux assis au bord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Il faut te mettre en route, lui dit-il sans même la regarder. Elle a besoin de toi.

De toute évidence il savait. Mais comment ? Le temps pour comprendre manquait. Il fallait agir.

\- Le gros des renforts est arrivé hier soir. Je vais réveiller Indra et ses hommes. Nous partons au plus vite.

\- Reviens me voir quand tu seras prête, lui répondit Mogran. Tes blessures sont encore fragiles, je vais préparer de quoi t'aider à tenir le coup.

Lexa prépara ses troupes, fit part de ses intentions à Indra et à ses principaux généraux. Les guerriers allaient se mettre en route pour Arkadia afin d'évaluer la situation et l'avancée des troupes de la Nation de la glace. Il fallait prêter main forte aux hommes encore présents sur place. Lexa devait marcher sur les traces de Clarke pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Mogran, le vieux était prêt lui aussi. Elle remarqua sur la table un petit sac et son bâton de posé.

\- Enlève ton manteau et soulève ton vêtement ordonna-t-il. Pour ta cuisse ça ira. Mais je voudrais limiter tes mouvements de buste pendant que tu chevaucheras. Et garde à l'esprit que ton épaule est encore fragile aussi, au moindre choc elle est susceptible de se déboiter de nouveau.

Alors que Lexa se déshabillait, Mogran fouillait ses tiroirs à la recherche de bandages et d'onguent.

Il appliqua sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme une pommade et lui fit un bandage auquel il rajouta une large ceinture de cuir très serrée par-dessus son vêtement. Celle-ci rigidifiait le buste de Lexa, de ses hanches jusque sous ses côtes. Elle avait ainsi un maintien impeccable.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa.

\- Je vais la retrouver, dit Lexa en réponse à la question muette posée par le vieux. Leurs regards étaient sérieux et il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans cet instant.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit-il.

\- Je sais…

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, son corps n'était qu'une boule de douleur. Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir ses yeux. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle semblait entravée.

\- Hey, Clarke, appela Raven en voyant la jeune femme s'agiter à ses côtés.

En réponse à son appel, un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Clarke.

\- Doucement, conseilla Raven en voyant la jeune femme essayer de se débattre. Tu as pris un mauvais coup tu sais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Questionna Clarke qui essayait toujours d'ouvrir ses yeux et se débattait pour reprendre conscience de son corps. Elle était debout, les mains attachées ensemble au-dessus de sa tête. Elle pouvait entendre le cliquetis de chaines lorsqu'elle essayait de les bouger. Dans son dos, une surface dure et froide lui permettait de pouvoir s'adosser un peu. Probablement un mur en pierre ou en béton. Sa tête lui semblait incroyablement lourde. Son menton reposait presque sur sa poitrine et elle cherchait la force de se redresser un peu.

\- Rappelle-toi. Tout a pété, tu t'es retrouvée assommé et on s'est fait choper, résuma Raven. On est dans un espèce de bunker de l'autre folle de la glace. Je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'a pas l'air très lucide.

Raven fit une pause puis reprit. Moi ce qui me questionne le plus c'est « pourquoi sommes-nous encore en vie ? » mais je ne m'en plains pas ne crois pas ça.

Clarke gémit de nouveau.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda sa complice.

\- Mal, avoua Clarke. Et toi ?

\- Mis à part le coup reçu sur ma tête en tentant de te récupérer après l'explosion, on peut dire que ça ne va pas trop mal pour moi.

Clarke se débattait toujours pour ouvrir ses yeux et lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle reçut un flot de couleurs intense qui la désorienta. C'est comme si elle subissait sa « vue » et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Un élancement dans sa tête lui tira un nouveau gémissement puis tout redevint sombre.

\- Clarke ! S'inquiéta Raven.

Elle redressa doucement sa tête et la tourna pour voir Raven. Elle était enchainée au mur, juste à côté d'elle. Ses mains étaient tenues au-dessus de sa tête par une lourde chaine accrochée à un anneau scellé dans le mur. Raven brillait d'une couleur tout en nuance de rouge et orangé. Seul un point derrière sa tête semblait plus sombre. Clarke remarqua également que sa jambe blessée était terne et bleutée, de son bassin jusque dans son pied et elle ne distinguait plus l'ondulation du champ magnétique qui la soulageait de sa douleur. Impossible d'avoir une image normale de sa compagne. Elle ne distinguait le monde qui l'entourait qu'à travers l'aura des choses. Heureusement pour elle, la vaste pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vide et sombre. Mis à part la présence de Raven et de quelques petits rongeurs qui se cachaient dans les coins, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. « Heureusement ! » pensa Clarke qui ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer sa « vue » si un flot de personne et donc de couleurs l'assaillait d'un seul coup. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête.

Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce. Seul un escalier de 4 marches permettait d'accéder au sol en terre et une petite trappe au plafond, pourvu de barreaux, laissait entrer un rayon de lumière.

\- Ta jambe, dit Clarke. Tu souffres.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, avoua Raven. J'ai été brutalement dépossédée de mon boitier à champ magnétique en même temps que de ma combi et de mes armes cachés dessous…

Clarke posa alors son regard sur elle-même. Elle aussi avait été dépouillée de sa combinaison et lorsqu'elle frotta ses reins contre le mur derrière elle, elle ne sentit plus son couteau terrien qu'elle gardait toujours à sa ceinture. Elle soupira.

\- Et moi ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Raven.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, lui répondit-elle d'une voix grave. On dirait que tu as saigné du nez et aussi des oreilles. Raven fit une pause pendant laquelle Clarke réalisa qu'elle avait probablement un traumatisme crânien. Puis elle reprit. Ta tête a dû cogner le rover pile au milieu de ton front parce que tu as un hématome énorme qui descend de ton front jusque sous tes yeux. Avec la pénombre qui règne ici tu fais plutôt peur à voir. On dirait que tu as emprunté son maquillage à Lexa.

\- Parfait, ironisa Clarke, je semblerai plus terrifiante alors.

\- Clarke… reprit doucement Raven. Voilà maintenant 2 jours que nous sommes là mais tu viens seulement de me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de toi pendant tout ce temps. J'étais tellement inquiète, je t'ai crue morte.

Clarke distinguait parfaitement l'inquiétude dans la voix de Raven, ainsi que dans les variations de couleurs qui l'entouraient. Puis elle distingua un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Et bien je crois que nous allons bientôt en savoir plus, répondit-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que le regard de Raven se tournait vers elle.

Devant elle se présenta une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle et un homme qui aurait pu être son père. La femme portait des vêtements de combat terrien, une épée dans son dos et un couteau à sa taille. Elle était grande et élancée. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair semblaient briller dans la pénombre de la pièce comme deux diamants. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière dans une coiffure sophistiquée. L'homme, lui, était vêtu d'une simple toge grise et d'une ceinture en cuir à laquelle était accrochée une fiole en peau de bête. Son crâne était complètement rasé et une série de symboles étranges y étaient tatoué. Il portait dans ses mains un petit coffret fermé.

\- Te revoilà enfin parmi les vivants, commença la jeune femme en regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux. Permet moi de me présenter, je suis la reine de la nation de la glace, et voici Katran mon fidèle conseiller, dit-elle en désignant l'homme qui avait pris place à côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait.

Clarke l'observait. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, elle s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Les couleurs étranges qui dansaient autour d'elles n'avaient rien de normales. Elles faisaient d'elle quelqu'un qui semblait possédé par une force extérieure dont elle n'était pas maître. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme lui apprit que lui était tout à fait normal. Le coffret par contre semblait contenir quelque chose de dangereux mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle décida de laisser parler son interlocutrice. Peut-être celle-ci se dévoilerait-elle un peu plus.

\- Voilà donc la situation Wanheda, reprit la jeune reine en commençant à faire des vas et viens devant Clarke qui la suivait du regard.

\- Wanheda ? Questionna Raven en regardant Clarke.

\- Ta petite copine Heda approche à grand pas. On dirait bien qu'elle a fini par trouver des renforts auprès des tiens. Moi personnellement je voulais te tuer mais Katran ici présent me propose de t'utiliser pour nous débarrasser de cette petite peste prétentieuse et sûre d'elle.

Elle eut un rire dément qui fit frissonner Clarke et Raven.

Je n'ai jamais su dire « non » à Katran. Il a toujours eu des arguments très… persuasifs. Pendant qu'elle parlait, son corps s'animait de mouvement peu coordonnés. Clarke remarqua que parfois ses yeux se révulsaient, une fraction de seconde, avant de revenir à leur juste place. « Bon sang, elle souffre terriblement ! » comprit Clarke. « Mais de quoi ? ». Clarke pensait à une maladie mentale. Elle décida de pousser sa « vue », malgré son mal de tête, dans un examen complet du corps de la jeune reine.

\- Il semblerait que cette idiote d'Heda se soit entichée de toi, reprit la reine. Elle te protège comme une mère poule, il ne sera donc pas difficile pour toi de l'approcher sans crainte. « Tout se sait ici… » Pensa Clarke.

\- Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en étudiant les différents organes de la reine. Tout semblait fonctionner normalement, mis à part son cœur qui battait anormalement vite et son cerveau qui était emprunt à un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Elle semblait se battre continuellement pour lutter contre quelque chose que Clarke ne cernait pas.

\- Tu le feras parce que Katran t'y contraindra, rit la reine. Elle fit un geste envers lui et il s'approcha. Puis elle le stoppa de la main et se frotta le visage de l'autre comme lorsqu'on cherche à sortir d'un songe le matin. Son front se plissa et son regard devint interrogateur. Elle avait l'air confus et dit « j'ai changé d'avis » en regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux. Puis elle sembla perdue. « Comment peut-elle passer d'une personne sûre d'elle à cette jeune femme complètement perdue en si peu de temps ? » s'étonna Clarke. Katran déposa le coffret sur le sol avant de venir poser doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai changé d'avis Katran, répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Le suppliait-elle. Le ton de sa voix et son visage implorait l'homme de lui répondre et de la réconforter. Elle paraissait d'un coup tellement petite et vulnérable. On aurait dit une enfant perdue qui cherche désespérément ses parents.

\- Mais si ma reine, tu vas le faire et tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors que sa main libre décrochait et débouchait la fiole de sa ceinture. Clarke remarqua un léger malaise sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Je vais le faire et tout va bien se passer, répétât machinalement la jeune femme le regard dans le vague.

Il lui tendit la fiole et elle but une gorgée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Katran lui prit doucement sa main pour faire remonter la fiole à sa bouche.

\- Encore un peu ma reine. Ton jugement a besoin d'être éclairé. Et elle reprit une gorgée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il restait sur ses lèvres quelques gouttes de l'étrange liquide que Katran venait de lui faire boire. Clarke sonda immédiatement cet indice et tout devint clair pour elle.

\- Tu l'empoisonnes ! S'exclama-t-elle incrédule à l'attention de Katran. Tu l'empoisonne et tu la manipule ! Katran posa un regard dur sur Clarke. C'est toi qui tire les ficelles, reprit-elle plus fort alors que la colère montait en elle. Elle se rappelait de toute une série de plantes évoquées par Mogran qui pouvaient, selon lui, faire perdre toute lucidité et jugements objectifs et rendre ainsi les personnes qui les absorbaient vulnérables à toutes sortes de manipulation de l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Une vie perdue entre les steppes arides et les montagnes froides, à obéir à des ordres stupides soit disant pour le bien-être de tous ? Pourquoi devrais-je supporter ça alors que d'autres vivent à l'abri de la richesse de la forêt ? répondit Katran sur un ton amer.

\- Toute cette guerre et ces morts pour servir ton intérêt personnel ? Questionna Clarke qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Tu ne connais pas ce monde, s'emporta Katran, tu n'es pas des nôtres. Ici tout s'obtient par la force et maintenant tu vas m'obéir comme elle le fait si bien. Elle va te montrer c'est très simple. Katran guida la main de la reine qui tenait la fiole, vers le visage de Clarke.

Clarke chercha du regard l'appui de la reine mais celle-ci semblait toujours ailleurs. Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même, répondit-elle à Katran le regard dur, avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Hey, souffla-elle à la reine, je peux t'aider. Elle essayait de capter son attention. Je vois le combat que tu mènes pour le chasser hors de toi. La reine se tourna doucement vers elle et la regarda enfin.

\- Non tu ne peux pas m'aider, il est trop tard Wanheda, répondit-elle avec un sourire fou en approchant le liquide de sa bouche.

\- Attend ! Reprit Clarke qui sentait l'attention de la reine lui échapper. Regarde-moi ! Je peux sauver ton peuple. TU peux sauver ton peuple, reprit-elle en appuyant sur ces mots

\- ASSEZ ! cria Katran.

Clarke tendit son corps vers lui en crachant comme un chat. Elle était excédée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le tintement de ses chaines et son visage violacé eurent un effet assez effrayant. Raven et la jeune reine sursautèrent alors que Katran recula d'un pas. Dehors on pouvait entendre des bruits confus. Il y avait du mouvement. Le regard inquiet de Katran vers la trappe du plafond lui apprit que les renforts arrivaient. Il lui fallait tenir encore un peu et peut être… elle n'osait l'espérer, tout pourrait finir bien.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle à la reine. Tu dois puiser en toi la force de sauver les tiens.

\- ASSEZ ! Rugit Katran qui venait de récupérer le coffret posé au sol et lançait des regards inquiets tantôt vers la trappe, tantôt vers la porte. Il faut faire vite maintenant.

La reine avait repris son aplomb du début et Clarke pouvait lire de la détermination dans ses yeux. Elle s'était suffisamment approchée pour saisir le visage de Clarke dans sa main libre. Elle lui pressait les joues et lui poussait la tête en arrière pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Continue Clarke, souffla Raven. Aller vas-y, ramène là !

\- Aller ma reine, marmonna Clarke le visage déformé par la pression sur ses joues. Avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable, elle continua. Tu dois choisir le meilleur pour ton peuple. Regarde-moi ! Tu nous aimes comme tes propres frères et sœurs, tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber…

Elle sentit la reine tressaillir à ces mots. Elle crut percevoir un éclair de lucidité dans son regard alors même qu'elle pouvait observer à travers son aura toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait à se battre contre le poison. Elle relâcha son étreinte et son autre main s'ouvrit. La fiole tomba, répandant son liquide vicié sur le sol en terre. Elle se recula pour observer Clarke qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire et quoi penser.

\- Tue-la ! ordonna Katran en sortant un petit couteau du coffret qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il lui déposa dans la main et la poussa vers Clarke. La reine se laissa faire et sourit à Clarke. Elle était juste en face d'elle. Son sourire était dément et son regard perdu.

\- C'est moi qui décide, dit-elle en levant les sourcils alors qu'elle ouvrait le corsage de Clarke qui ne se débattait même pas.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvaise, je le vois en toi, lui souffla Clarke qui commençait à se dire qu'elle ne verrait pas le prochain jour se lever.

A l'extérieur les bruits s'étaient nettement rapprochés et maintenant on pouvait distinguer des cris et des coups caractéristiques d'une bataille. Il y avait même des coups de feu, signe que le peuple du ciel était proche.

\- FAIS-LE ! ordonna Katran.

\- Tais-toi ! Lui répondit-t-elle. Tiens ta place de conseiller. Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici ! Elle était fâchée. Incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux, elle était bel et bien sous l'emprise de l'homme.

\- Fais-le, lui demanda-t-il plus doucement. Et elle s'exécuta docilement.

La reine de la glace fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur la peau de Clarke, à l'exact endroit de son cœur. Sous sa main, la lame tranchante dessinait les lignes du symbole de la nation de la glace sur son passage et, même si le dessin était net, un filet de sang vint bien vite le brouiller.

Plus que la coupure, c'est la morsure brûlante du poison dont était enduit la lame que Clarke ressentit.

\- Du poison, souffla-t-elle en regardant la jeune reine. Ce n'est pas ta marque, c'est la sienne. Elle désigna Katran qui souriait.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, lui répondit-elle. Clarke pouvait sentir les regrets qui habitaient la jeune femme. Elle était en total désaccord entre ses actes et ses pensées. Elle luttait encore contre l'emprise de Katran, mais le combat semblait bien difficile.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sentir son cœur ralentir et sa vue se brouiller, Clarke entendit des coups de feu et la porte vola en éclats. Elle voulut se redresser, Raven lui criait « Tiens bon Clarke! », mais elle sombra. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Le poison se répandait dans son corps et elle se laissa glisser vers un endroit sombre et froid.

Bellami et son pistolet firent irruption dans la pièce, suivi de Lexa, épée à la main, d'Abby, Kane et Indra, qui elle, tenait un guerrier à moitié mort sous son bras. Ils avaient tous le visage sale et poussiéreux, certains maculé du sang de leur bataille. D'un coup la pièce fut bien remplie. Raven criait « Clarke ! Clarke ! » Ce qui attira l'attention des nouveaux arrivants. Le cœur de Lexa ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme inerte pendue au mur. Bellami et Abby étaient déjà sur elle pour la détacher alors qu'elle se tournait doucement vers la reine de la nation de la glace, le regard féroce remplit de haine. Celle-ci avait sorti son épée et s'était positionnée face à Lexa. Elle tenait toujours le couteau empoisonné dans son autre main. Katran s'était réfugié dans le fond de la pièce, serrant fébrilement son coffret dans ses mains. Les deux femmes avaient ainsi la place pour se tourner autour.

\- Bonjour Heda, sourit la reine. Oh oui, reprit-elle avec un rire fou, c'est un bon jour pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras et en levant les sourcils.

Derrière elle Lexa entendit un coup de feu, suivi d'un corps qui s'abandonne dans les bas d'un autre. Puis un deuxième et un cri. Elle comprit que Clarke et Raven venaient d'être libérées.

\- C'est effectivement aujourd'hui que tout s'arrête, dit Lexa sans quitter des yeux la jeune reine.

Elle sentait l'agitation derrière elle. Abby s'activait au-dessus de Clarke, secondée par Kane et Bellami. Indra avait achevé le garde qu'elle avait capturé et cria « tue la Heda ! » avec un regard dur.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dessus avec rage. Le blanc des yeux de Lexa ressortait sur son maquillage noir, lui donnant un air terrifiant. Lorsque leurs épées se rencontrèrent il y eu une gerbe d'étincelles. Leur deux corps tendus étaient tout proche l'un de l'autre pour contenir son adversaire. Leurs pieds et leur épaules se touchaient presque. Lexa tenait son épée à deux mains. La reine était bien plus grande qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle tenta un mouvement de son autre main vers le flanc de Lexa, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour la déstabiliser alors qu'elle faisait un bond en arrière pour éviter la lame qui la visait. Elle sentait les muscles de sa cuisse blessée se gonfler mais elle ne prenait pas garde à la douleur ou au risque de déchirement. L'adrénaline du combat la portait bien au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Prend garde, cria Raven qui observait à la fois le duel et Clarke, la lame du couteau est empoisonnée.

\- Empoisonnée, se lamentât Abby qui cherchait le pouls de Clarke. Comment vais-je pouvoir la tirer de là ? Je n'ai pas de contre poison. Je n'ai même pas de quoi la stabiliser. Elle était au désespoir. C'est alors que Mogran apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte. Cramponné à son bâton, il avait le souffle court. Il poussa Indra qui était sur son passage et se précipita sur Clarke. Il lâcha son bâton et s'agenouilla près d'elle, défit son sac et se mit à fouiller en marmonnant « Tiens bon ma fille, tiens bon… » .

\- Vas-tu l'aider ? Le questionna Abby les yeux remplis de larmes.

Lexa et la reine lançaient une seconde attaque. Alors que l'épée de la reine passait au niveau de la tête de Lexa, celle-ci se baissa dans un geste rapide et donna un coup de sa lame vers le haut en pivotant sur elle-même, frappant ainsi le gantelet de la reine du plat de sa lame et lui faisant lâcher le petit couteau. La reine, surprise, cramponna son poignet endolori en grognant. Puis elles se regardèrent et se jaugèrent en se tournant autour. Lexa évitait de regarder Clarke pour ne pas perdre sa concentration, mais la rage de la savoir mourante la rendait folle et l'envie de se venger décuplait ses forces. La reine, elle, semblait excédée d'avoir perdu si facilement son couteau. S'ensuivit quelques échanges de coups rapides que Lexa para relativement facilement. Elle sentait néanmoins ses blessures la fatiguer plus que de raison et la ceinture de cuir de Mogran, même si elle permettait à sa blessure de ne pas se rouvrir, limitait sa souplesse et l'obligeait à des efforts supplémentaires. Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder. A la prochaine tentative de la reine, il faudrait qu'elle la blesse pour pouvoir garder un avantage sur elle.

Lorsque la reine fondit sur elle, elle était prête. Elle laissa sa lame glisser le long de la sienne jusqu'à la garde et donna un violent coup de tête à la reine qui en perdit l'équilibre. Alors Lexa dégagea sa lame et tourna d'un quart de tour pour remonter sous le flanc de la reine. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt la morsure de la lame de la commandante lui ouvrir la chair sous son bras et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Le sang tachait la lame de Lexa et la reine plia un genou à terre. D'une main tremblante elle ramassa le petit couteau qui s'offrait à elle sur le sol et fit un effort pour se remettre debout.

\- Tue-la, cria Indra.

\- Elle est morte pleurait Abby.

A ces mots, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Clarke et le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça les os. La jeune blonde était pâle et inerte sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient clos et l'hématome sur son front lui noircissait une bonne moitié du visage. Abby avait complètement ouvert son corsage et elle lui faisait un massage cardiaque, ses yeux baignés de larmes qui tombaient sur la poitrine immobile de sa fille. Mogran, à genoux à ses côtés, lui tenait la bouche ouverte et lui frictionnait les lèvres et la langue avec une pâte épaisse de sa préparation. Bellami serrait Raven dans ses bras, un regard impuissant posé sur la jeune femme.

Lexa se retourna vers la reine, une grimace terrifiante sur le visage. Elle poussa un long râle profond en montrant ses dents. On aurait dit un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Le sang appelle le sang, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Maintenant tu vas souffrir.

Elle commençait à lever son épée sur la jeune reine blessée et s'apprêtait à lui faire payer la mort de Clarke. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une main immatérielle se posa sur son bras levé et le baissa doucement. « Attend » lui souffla une voix douce à ses oreilles. C'était Clarke. Elle était là, à ses côtés. Lexa osa un regard et découvrit une vision vaporeuse de Clarke qui se tenait près d'elle. Cette vision d'elle semblait en pleine forme. Pas de sang collé sous le nez et les oreilles, pas de poussière sur les vêtements, pas d'hématome sur le visage. Elle ne portait aucune arme et ressemblait à la Clarke de leur première rencontre. Seul son tatouage restait le témoin de sa vie parmi les terriens.

Le temps est quelque chose de bien étrange. Parfois il passe si vite qu'on ne s'est rendu compte de rien, parfois il s'étire et devient presque infini. A cet instant, le temps s'était comme arrêté pour Clarke et Lexa. Les choses semblaient figées. Les personnes avaient suspendu leurs gestes et semblaient retenir leur souffle. Lexa plissa le front, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle se tourna vers la Clarke qui mourait sur le sol du bunker poussiéreux. « C'est complètement fou » pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait voir une larme d'Abby suspendu dans l'espace, attendant que le temps reprenne sa course pour s'écraser contre la poitrine de Clarke.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ? demanda-t-elle à la Clarke vaporeuse qui se tenait près d'elle et observait calmement la scène.

\- Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien maitriser ce qui se passe en ce moment. Clarke fronça doucement les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait. Je crois que je meurs Lexa, reprit-elle d'un ton grave.

\- S'il te plaît non, souffla Lexa. Clarke pouvait sentir la souffrance et le déchirement dans sa demande. Bats-toi ! Reste avec moi !

\- Je dois rétablir la vérité avant de partir. Clarke posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa. Écoute moi je t'en prie.

Et elle lui expliqua… elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec la reine et Katran. Elle lui apprit la fourberie du conseiller et ses manières de manipuler la reine. Elle lui montra la fiole vide tombée sur le sol.

\- Le poison qui coule dans ses veines l'empêche d'être juste mais j'ai vu au fond d'elle de l'amour pour ses semblables. Clarke tournait maintenant autour de la reine en l'observant. La jeune femme blessée semblait résignée. Elle savait son combat perdu, elle attendait désormais la mort comme une délivrance.

\- Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Elle est juste la marionnette d'un fou. Tue le fou et tu rétabliras la vérité.

\- Mais elle t'a tuée Clarke. Lexa dévisageait tantôt la reine, tantôt Katran tapi dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et son désir de vengeance l'empêchait d'être objective.

\- Comment pourrais-je vivre si je ne la tue pas ? Comment pourrais-je supporter de la savoir là et pas toi ? Lexa vivait un dilemme.

\- Te sentiras-tu mieux après l'avoir tuée ? Heda… un jour tu m'as dit que la seule chose qui pourrait me soulager ne serait pas la vengeance mais de finir cette guerre. Nous nous battions contre la montagne, souviens toi… aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Tue la si tu veux mais ça n'arrangera pas ta peine.

Lexa savait parfaitement que Clarke avait raison. Elle réfléchissait avec son cœur et ça altérait son jugement.

\- L'amour est faiblesse, dit-elle tout bas. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer… te voir là sur ce sol froid, ça me rend folle de rage.

\- Tu peux m'aimer et être juste pour les tiens. Tu l'as déjà fait, à la montagne, et tu avais bien moins d'état d'âme. Qu'est-ce qui a changé Lexa ?

\- Je crois… je crois que tu m'as rendue plus clémente. Tu m'as montré qu'on pouvait faire les choses autrement, qu'il fallait préserver la vie et pas seulement celle de mon peuple mais la vie des autres aussi. Regarde-toi Wanheda. Tu es devenue la fille du peuple. Tombée du ciel tu es devenue terrienne et maintenant tu portes la marque de la nation de la glace et tu te bats pour les sauver. Tu fais preuve d'une force impressionnante. Ton combat ne devrait pas finir ici. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre et à voir, sûrement d'autres peuples à aider…

Lexa ne voulait pas croire que c'était la fin pour Clarke. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de son humanité depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée et elle tenait à elle bien plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir mais la mort de Clarke la terrifiait. Elle représentait l'amour et l'espoir qu'elle attendait pour l'aider à guider son peuple. Elle représentait son futur…

Alors qu'elle contemplait la reine sans savoir encore si elle allait l'épargner, Clarke prit le couteau des mains de la jeune femme et le plaça dans la main de Lexa. Puis elle se mit à ses côtés, face à la reine et glissa doucement son bras dans le dos de Lexa.

\- Je dois partir. Je te laisse choisir ton destin. Un jour alors que je m'égarais, ma mère m'a dit « N'oublie pas dans quelle camp tu es. Nous sommes les gentilles ». Je ne t'ai pas toujours comprise Lexa, mais je t'ai toujours admirée quand même. J'aurais voulu te connaitre plus…

-Attend Clarke, paniqua Lexa, ne pars pas, bats toi ! Mais la jeune femme à ses côtés avait déjà disparu. Elle sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge, sa mâchoire se serrer et sa main se crisper sur le petit couteau. Les bruits alentour lui percèrent soudain les oreilles. Les cris d'Indra et les lamentations d'Abby. Le temps avait repris ses droits. La reine de la glace regardait la main de Lexa d'un air incrédule. Comment avait-elle bien pu récupérer le couteau ? Dans la confusion générale, elle semblait la seule à s'inquiéter de ce phénomène étrange. Lexa porta un coup de pied violent dans la main de la reine qui tenait encore son épée et la désarma sans mal. La reine plia de nouveau le genou. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang par sa blessure et avait perdu la force de se relever. Lexa s'avança vers elle et lui planta la pointe du couteau sous le menton en appuyant assez pour que la reine relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de la commandante.

\- Le sang appelle le sang et je réclame justice pour tous les guerriers morts au combat. Les tiens comme les miens.

Elle lança alors violement le couteau qui traversa la pièce et s'enfonça entièrement dans la poitrine de Katran, pile en plein cœur. L'homme, surpris, lâcha le coffret qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard semblait dire « Je ne comprends pas ». Il fixait Lexa alors que son corps glissait doucement vers le sol. La reine de la glace fondit en larmes. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le soulagement s'emparait d'elle et elle pouvait désormais se laisser aller même si elle pensait que maintenant son tour allait arriver. Lexa prit la parole en s'adressant à tous.

\- Cette guerre est finie maintenant.

Elle avait l'allure droite et le regard insondable dut à son rôle de commandante.

\- Non, s'écria Indra. Heda ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser en vie !

Lexa savait parfaitement qu'Indra ne comprendrait pas mais peu lui importait, c'était son choix et c'était elle la commandante. Indra était une bonne guerrière et elle finirait par accepter.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas je le ferai, renchérit Bellami qui avait laissé Raven pour s'approcher, arme à la main. Il y avait beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux remplis de larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir couler.

\- Son bourreau est mort, la guerre prend fin maintenant. Je lui laisse une chance de se reconstruire et d'aider son peuple. Ce sera l'unique fois. Au prochain problème, la sanction sera la mort.

\- Elle a raison, dit Raven qui s'était avancée vers Bellami pour poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. L'homme la droguait et la manipulait. Clarke venait de le découvrir.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle au passé, cria Abby. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Elle pleurait. Son visage n'était que détresse. Lexa l'observa puis observa Clarke toujours inerte. L'énergie qu'elle mettait à essayer de sauver sa fille était une belle leçon d'amour. Mogran en avait fini avec sa potion et le tour de la bouche de Clarke était enduit d'une pâte gluante et verdâtre. Lexa remarqua que l'homme lui en avait également frictionné la poitrine à l'endroit où le couteau avait marqué sa trace. A présent il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des encouragements.

On entendit le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule. Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune reine qui venait de perdre connaissance. La journée avait été dure pour elle. Entre sa blessure et sa lutte intérieure contre Katran, elle était épuisée. Maintenant qu'elle était délivrée de son emprise, elle pouvait s'autoriser à se laisser aller.

Un nouveau bruit déchira l'air. Une respiration puissante, venue du plus profond de la poitrine de Clarke surprit tout le monde. C'est comme si la jeune femme sortait la tête de l'eau après s'être trop longtemps retenue de respirer. Elle chassa sa mère et Mogran qui se tenait près d'elle pour prendre appui sur ses coudes et se redresser un peu, la tête tendue vers le plafond, cherchant l'air salvateur qui la ramenait à la vie, elle se débattait pour respirer. Lexa pouvait voir deux yeux écarquillés briller au milieu du visage sale et violacé de la jeune femme, alors même que la salle se remplissait du cri d'amour d'Abby qui cherchait déjà à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle sentit quelque chose se rompre en elle et une douce chaleur se répandre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde se retrouve autour de Clarke qui s'étouffait à moitié avec la pâte médicinal de Mogran mais semblait reprendre des couleurs. Le bruit de l'air lorsqu'il emplissait ses poumons était impressionnant mais il rassurait bien plus que le silence qui l'avait précédé.

Lexa chercha Indra et la prit par le bras.

\- Sort avec moi, aide moi à porter la reine, il est temps de mettre fin à la bataille avant qu'il n'y ait d'avantage de morts.

Indra s'exécuta. Au moment de sortir, Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke. Sa respiration s'était posée et elle était à présent complètement assise. Les visages autour d'elle lui souriaient et des mains se posaient successivement sur ses bras, ses épaules ou sa tête en signe d'encouragement. Elle-même avait un léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle semblait épuisée. Son regard croisa celui de la commandante. Lexa perçut un léger signe de tête de la part de Clarke. Elle entendit une douce voix dans sa tête qui lui disait « Maintenant c'est à moi de te dire merci. ». Elle hocha elle aussi légèrement la tête et lui répondit mentalement « Ne me refais plus jamais ça Wanheda… » Avant de sortir avec Indra.

 **Chapitre 11**

 _JOURNAL DE BORD :_

 _Me voilà de retour à Arkadia. Clouée au lit de force par ma mère. La guerre est finie, Lexa a délivré la reine de la nation de la glace de l'emprise de Katran et elle se reconstruit doucement sous bonne garde de ses guerriers. Il va lui falloir faire ses preuves mais je n'ai aucun doute sur sa bonne foi. C'est complètement fou de penser qu'un peuple entier est capable de suivre une seule personne quelles que soit ses intentions. Nous avons tous besoin d'un guide pour nous aider dans ce monde mais il nous faut aussi faire preuve de jugement. L'obéissance aveugle et la tyrannie d'une reine manipulée avait fait du peuple de la nation de la glace des esclaves._

 _Pour ma part je me remets aussi grâce aux bons soins de ma mère et de Mogran. Mon visage violet et devenu jaune sale et j'ai encore mauvaise mine mais d'ici quelques jours ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir de plus. Par contre il me reste en cadeau la marque de la nation de la glace tatouée sur la peau de mon sein gauche... Il est peu probable que la cicatrice disparaisse un jour. Je commence à m'y faire d'être marquée par les hommes. D'abord Mogran avec son tatouage et maintenant me voilà marquée par la Nation de la glace. Finalement je crois qu'effectivement je n'appartiens à aucun peuple. Ma mère voudrait que je reste à Arkadia mais je compte m'échapper dès que possible. Voilà une bonne semaine que je suis au repos forcé et je commence à m'en lasser. Mon traumatisme crânien s'est résorbé et avec lui mes problèmes de « vue » aussi. Il m'a cependant fallu expliquer à Lexa comment j'avais pu apparaitre à ses côtés alors même que je mourrais et comment nous pouvions communiquer sans nous parler. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai maitrisé grand-chose. J'ai cru mourir et il me fallait rétablir la vérité avant de partir. J'ai déjà vu trop d'injustices depuis que j'ai posé les pieds sur Terre. Elle voit le don offert par Mogran comme un cadeau qui me guidera à travers les épreuves de la vie. Amen… elle aussi semble parfois avoir tellement besoin d'un guide, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais bien sûr. En tout cas elle a fait preuve d'une force incroyable en épargnant la reine de la Nation de la glace et cela la rend encore plus belle à mes yeux. Elle est repartie à Polis avec ses troupes. Nous y sommes tous conviés pour la nouvelle lune. Elle compte organiser une grande fête pour célébrer la fin de la guerre et l'entraide entre nos peuples. Ma mère qui y voit une belle opportunité de paix et de cohabitation entre nous, a sauté sur l'occasion. Pour ma part j'ai hâte d'y retrouver Angon. Sa candeur et son innocence vont me faire du bien après les évènements de ces derniers jours. J'ai aussi hâte de découvrir la ville et d'y retrouver Lexa. Je dois avouer que même si elle est partie il y a seulement quelques jours, elle me manque déjà. Maintenant que tout est fini je sais, et je dois lui dire, combien elle compte pour moi._

Il fallut 3 jours de marche à la délégation du peuple du ciel pour atteindre les portes de Polis. Clarke marchait avec sa mère et Kane, ainsi que Bellami et Raven et quelques autres volontaires pour le voyage vers la capitale. Mogran, qui était resté à Arkadia pendant la convalescence de Clarke, les guidait vers la ville. Le vieil homme était fatigué. Clarke, avec sa « vue », avait vu sur lui des couleurs étranges et inquiétantes. Après l'avoir interrogé, il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était malade. La jeune guérisseuse avait proposé son aide mais le mal qui le rongeait ne semblait pas pouvoir le quitter, ni avec des remèdes terrien, ni avec la médecine du peuple du ciel. L'atmosphère contaminée de la terre avait laissé son empreinte sur les générations qui avaient survécu à la guerre nucléaire et sur leurs descendants. C'était une façon à elle de les punir de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mogran voyageait sur la jument de Clarke. Ils avaient profité des longues heures de marche pour échanger sur leurs projets à venir. Mogran avait décidé de partir pour les terres du sud. Il avait un frère né de la malédiction de la terre, qui portait une malformation au visage, et qui avait été chassé au sud, là où les « maudits » se cachaient pour espérer vivre une vie sans être traqués pour leurs différences.

Clarke était captivée par ces histoires de peuple déchu. Visiblement la tolérance et l'égalité devraient encore se gagner par de nombreuses batailles. Mogran aurait voulu la voir s'installer au village de la frontière Nord pour reprendre son rôle de guérisseur. Avec la paix apportée par Lexa, les villageois ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Clarke, elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à savoir le vieux seul sur les routes avec sa maladie. Elle se rappelait le bien être qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait voyagé vers Arkadia, alors que la guerre avec la Nation de la glace n'était encore qu'un frémissement à peine perceptible pour elle. La Terre était tellement vaste. Il y avait sûrement d'autres survivants à rencontrer, d'autres endroits à explorer. Elle sentait revenir en elle son envie de voyager.

Ils arrivèrent à Polis en fin de journée, la veille des festivités. Leur arrivée avait été rapportée par les éclaireurs de Lexa qui leur firent escorte pour rentrer dans la ville. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi la grande porte qu'un jeune garçon blond surgit de nulle part, courut droit sur eux en criant « Mogran ! Wanheda ! ». Ses bras s'agitaient en l'air et son sourire lui mangeait tout le visage. Clarke ouvrit grand ses bras et reçut Angon comme un boulet de canon. Sentir les bras du garçon serrés autour d'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, comme si les rayons du soleil venaient de baigner de lumière une terre depuis trop longtemps aride. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa en lui murmurant « Tu m'as manqué, petit frère… ». Mogran descendait de cheval pour embrasser l'enfant. Angon, avec toute son espièglerie, avait passé les derniers jours à épier les gardes en quête d'information sur la venue des visiteurs. Il s'était tellement vanté auprès de ses nouveaux amis d'être un proche de Wanheda qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde leur arrivée. Il fallait qu'il soit à ses côtés lorsqu'elle découvrirait la ville. Il la bombardait déjà de questions sur ses dernières aventures. Et c'est avec Angon cramponné à son bras que Clarke découvrit les vestiges d'une ancienne métropole qui avait repris vie grâce à la force des hommes. Les bâtiments étaient tous plus ou moins en ruine mais les habitants avaient fortifié les maisons et récupéré tout ce qu'il était possible d'utiliser après l'hiver nucléaire. Les rues grouillaient d'animation. Il y avait du bruit, des rires, beaucoup de visages qui la regardaient passer. Des groupes d'enfants jouaient dehors. De nombreux étals offraient toutes sortes de services ou de marchandises devant les maisons. Arrivée sur la grande place, elle découvrit un marché qui s'étendait au pied d'une tour immense. Le bâtiment semblait dominer la ville. Les couleurs et les odeurs qui lui arrivaient à la tête la grisaient et elle ne savait plus où regarder. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de la ville. La vie y était intense et elle prenait conscience de la force de l'humanité. Combien d'entre eux avaient survécu ? Combien d'autres cités comme celle-là pouvaient abriter la Terre ? Elle avait passé sa vie sur l'Arche à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul refuge pour son espèce mais elle s'était trompée. Elle se sentit soudain plus terrienne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle qui était née et avait grandi dans l'espace, venait de se réapproprier une identité que son peuple avait perdu au fil des années d'exil autour de la terre.

A l'entrée de la tour, Lexa et son comité d'accueil diplomatique les attendait. Après les salutations d'usage, Mogran qui voulait retrouver les villageois réfugiés à Polis, disparut dans la ville avec Angon alors que Lexa accueillait le peuple du ciel au sein même de la tour. Il y avait, selon les étages, des salles de classe, une bibliothèque, des salles d'entrainement, de réunions, de réceptions, un réfectoire et des logements pour les conseillers et les invités. La salle du conseil se tenait à l'étage le plus haut. De là, on dominait la ville et la forêt avoisinante. La vue était magnifique et Clarke s'émerveillait de ce qu'elle découvrait. Les appartements de Lexa se trouvaient un étage en dessous. Une fois le peuple du ciel installé ils se retrouvèrent avec les principaux conseillers de Lexa pour partager un repas. Après quoi ils s'installèrent dans un des salons de la tour pour se reposer du voyage. Lexa avait été appelée en réunion d'urgence pour régler un incident mineur et Clarke regrettait de ne pas avoir pu passer un moment calme avec elle. Il était prévu de visiter la ville le lendemain. Lexa avait dépêché un de ses émissaires pour les guider à travers Polis, ses fonctions au sein de la capitale ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour s'occuper elle-même de la visite. Des démonstrations de combat et de tirs à l'arc étaient prévues dans l'après-midi, avant de se retrouver dans la tour pour partager un repas et célébrer la paix avec la Nation de la glace et la collaboration entre le peuple du ciel et les terriens. La journée à venir s'annonçait chargée et Clarke préféra aller se reposer plutôt que de s'attarder avec les autres. Lexa lui avait réservé une chambre un étage sous ses quartiers. Elle était spacieuse, le vieux lit était en bois. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil délavé mais encore confortable et une armoire dans laquelle Clarke trouva toute sorte de vêtements qui semblaient à sa taille. Des bougies disposées çà et là dans la pièce donnaient une impression de mouvement lorsque les flammes oscillaient au passage de l'air qui entrait par la grande fenêtre dépourvu de vitre. Dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre elle trouva un cabinet de toilette avec tout le nécessaire pour se rafraîchir. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et resta un long moment à contempler la ville. La nuit était tombée à présent et elle pouvait voir les lumières des habitations ainsi que quelques feux dans les rues. Des groupes de personnes discutaient çà et là. Elle étendit sa conscience et se laissa bercer par le rythme de la ville qui s'endormait doucement. Puis son regard se porta au-delà de la ville, sur un horizon lointain qu'elle ne distinguait pas vraiment. Appuyée à la balustrade, elle se mit à rêver. Elle s'imaginait sur les routes pour une destination inconnue, explorant le monde et s'enrichissant des rencontres de passages. Dans son rêve Lexa était à ses côtés. Un doux rêve dans lequel elle se laissa flotter alors qu'elle somnolait à la fenêtre.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit Lexa qui lui souriait. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait laissé sa tenue de commandante contre un simple tee-shirt sur un pantalon noir. Elle ne portait pas d'armes et ses cheveux étaient tenus par un pic en bois dans un simulacre de chignon désordonné qui lui donnait un côté sauvage. « Elle est magnifique » pensa Clarke.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, je sais qu'il est déjà tard mais je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien installée avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Entre un instant je t'en prie.

Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main et Lexa entra. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux femmes se firent face et s'observèrent un moment. Le temps semblait immobile. Clarke se perdait dans la contemplation de Lexa. Depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir, un barrage avait cédé en elle et elle avait décidé d'accepter l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Lexa, aussi irrationnelle soit elle. La vie méritait d'être vécue intensément puisque tout pouvait s'arrêter brutalement. C'est Lexa qui rompit le silence.

\- Tu sembles en forme.

Elle ne lâchait pas Clarke du regard et celle-ci pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement.

\- Je vais bien oui. J'ai fini par laisser mon masque de guerre pour retrouver une apparence plus correcte. Et toi ? Comment vont tes cicatrices ?

\- Tu as fait un travail remarquable, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il y avait entre elle une fausse pudeur qui les empêchait d'aller l'une vers l'autre. Lexa, qui avait déjà dévoilé ses sentiments pour Clarke, laissait à la jeune femme le choix de prendre ou non des initiatives. Clarke, elle, avait très envie de serrer Lexa dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle avait déjà repoussé 2 fois les avances de la commandante et elle se demandait si celle-ci ne s'était pas lassée de son indécision.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui soulever son tee-shirt. Lexa, surprise par sa demande, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Clarke approuvait son travail d'un regard sérieux. La cicatrice sur son flanc était belle et rose. D'ici quelques temps elle ne se remarquerait qu'à peine. Clarke passa son pouce dessus et le contact de sa main sur sa peau fit frissonner Lexa. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle attrapa doucement la main de Clarke et l'attira à elle.

\- Clarke…

Elle déglutit avec peine. Les deux femmes étaient toutes proches et la voix suave de Lexa transpirait ses émotions alors même qu'elle cherchait à les contenir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Clarke était contre elle, couvrant le son de sa voix d'un baiser inattendu, qu'elles prolongèrent ensemble. C'était comme une délivrance et tout devint évidence. Leurs bras s'enlacèrent et leurs corps s'étreignirent. Lexa sentit Clarke trembler sous l'émotion. Une douce chaleur inondait son propre corps. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Clarke avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de Lexa et celle-ci tenait le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains.

\- Serre moi fort si tu m'aimes, souffla Clarke à quelques centimètres du visage de Lexa.

Les mains de Lexa descendirent aussitôt autour des épaules de la jeune femme et elle l'enserra à l'en étouffer. Clarke s'agrippa à sa taille de toutes ses forces. Cette étreinte, forte, c'était du pur bonheur. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent en riant. Puis elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, alors que leur mains réclamaient absolument le contact avec le corps de l'autre, cherchant à s'attraper ou à se glisser sous un vêtement. Elles échangèrent des caresses et des baisers doux, puis leur désir devint plus insistant et Lexa tira Clarke vers le lit en lui disant.

\- J'ai d'autres cicatrices à te montrer…

Il n'y eu pas d'autres mots échangés ce soir-là. Le langage du corps se passe parfois de parole. Clarke pouvait voir une flamme gigantesque les entourer et les isoler du monde, une flamme si puissante qu'elle aurait pu embraser toute la cité. Elles firent l'amour, d'abord timidement, puis passionnément et finirent par s'endormir, repues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla le lendemain, elle voulut serrer Lexa contre elle mais elle ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Elle fronça les yeux et se demanda un court instant si elle avait rêvé sa nuit d'avant mais l'odeur de Lexa était encore présente sur les draps et elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller en grognant. Elle rejoignit sa mère et ses amis pour la visite de la ville. La matinée passa bien vite. La ville, immense, recelait des trésors mais Clarke avait la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait à Lexa. Elle revivait la nuit dernière, se rappelant le doux frisson de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, sentant son cœur s'emballer au souvenir des caresses et des baisers échangés. Elle sentait l'amour grandir en elle et la mélancolie s'empara de ce trésor pour la rappeler à la réalité. Elle ne resterait pas à Polis. Elle le savait maintenant, sa route ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle cheminerait avec le vieux sage vers d'autres peuples et d'autres paysages. Le monde dont elle avait été privée si longtemps s'offrait à elle et elle ressentait le besoin de partir à sa rencontre. Elle entendit les paroles de Lexa raisonner dans sa tête « Tu es devenue la fille du peuple… ». Lexa… il faudrait qu'elle lui parle.

Lorsque l'après-midi fut venu, les rues grouillaient de monde et les gens, heureux, se dirigeaient vers les différents lieux de démonstration. Angon rejoignit Clarke pour la conduire jusqu'au stand de tirs où elle fit une démonstration de ses talents, entourée des meilleurs tireurs de Lexa. Le garçon aussi se confronta aux guerriers et leurs prestations furent applaudies. Elle commençait à se détendre et à profiter du moment partagé avec Angon. Abby, qui avait assisté au spectacle, regardait sa fille avec fierté. La voir attachée au garçon lui donnait foi en l'avenir. Clarke avait ouvert une porte entre son peuple et les terriens, à eux de la franchir maintenant.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la grande place, trouvant celle-ci noire de monde. La foule en ébullition s'était amassée en cercle autour d'une aire de combat. Des cris retentissaient. Des encouragements mais aussi des halètements. On entendait le bruit de bâtons qui s'entrechoquent avec violence. Clarke, sur la pointe des pieds, cherchait à entrevoir la démonstration en cours. Les bras levés de la foule ne lui laissait apercevoir que des ombres en mouvement. Un bruit sourd puis une ovation lui laissèrent penser qu'un des participants venait d'être mis KO. La foule commença à scander « Heda ! Heda ! » En tapant dans ses mains. Clarke, surprise, joua des coudes pour se rapprocher. Angon, surexcité par les jeux, la serrait de près et se faufilait derrière elle. Elle arriva devant et découvrit Lexa au beau milieu du cercle, les bras levés tenant un bâton qu'elle exhibait à la ronde, un sourire féroce sur son visage. Un autre combattant se relevait difficilement pour venir lui donner une poignée de main avant de s'éloigner en claudiquant. Le meneur de jeu lança la suite. Il criait pour couvrir les ovations des spectateurs.

\- Et maintenant, qui veut défier notre commandante ? Lequel de ces guerriers aura le courage d'affronter Heda dans un duel amical ?

La foule se calma et seuls persistèrent des murmures curieux. Les gens regardaient autour d'eux. Quelques guerriers se préparaient sur le bord de l'aire de combat. Soudain, Angon cria « Wanheda » en poussant Clarke à l'intérieur du cercle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'on scandait déjà son nom. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle pour lui remettre un bâton. Elle regarda, hagard, les spectateurs l'acclamer. « Maudit Angon ! » pensa-t-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? demanda-t-elle au garçon en se tournant vers lui d'un air contrarié.

\- Aller Wanheda ! Tu l'as déjà fait, tu peux le refaire ! C'est toi la meilleure ! hurlait le garçon les mains en porte-voix.

S'échapper lui semblait impossible. Il fallait faire face. Elle se tourna doucement vers Lexa pour découvrir celle-ci, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire amusé sur le visage. « Bien, bien » elle tomba sa veste qu'elle remit au garçon non sans l'avoir poussé plus que de raison au milieu de la foule, puis elle se prépara. « Essaye de faire mieux que la dernière fois » s'ordonna-t-elle. Lexa commençait à lui tourner autour. Elle s'était maquillée pour l'occasion et elle ouvrit grand ses yeux en dévisageant Clarke pour l'intimider. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté et Clarke se sentit toute petite sous son regard. Lexa qui remarqua le trouble de sa partenaire de jeu s'approcha rapidement comme pour lancer une attaque. Clarke se mit immédiatement en position de défense.

\- Concentre toi ma belle, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner un peu en faisant des passes avec son bâton pour contenter les spectateurs.

La foule était surexcitée et l'agitation faisait battre le cœur de Clarke bien plus vite que de raison. Elle commençait à paniquer. Lexa baissa son bâton et se dirigea droit sur elle. Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Et maintenant, les combattants se saluent, cria le meneur de jeu.

Lexa empoigna le bras de Clarke et la tira violement vers elle. Elle lui donna une accolade et lui glissa « Ce n'est qu'un jeu, détend toi. Reste concentrée et je ne te ferai pas mal. » Puis elle se recula un peu, haussa les épaules et hocha la tête d'un air désolé en ajoutant « j'ai un public à contenter que veux-tu… »

A ces mots Clarke plissa les yeux. « Mais quelle belle petite prétentieuse ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle se concentra et utilisa la « vue » pour s'isoler de la foule et se focaliser sur Lexa. Elle vit aussitôt l'attaque arriver et la para sans difficulté. Lexa sourit en se reculant puis elles se tournèrent autour. « Ah ils veulent du spectacle » pensa Clarke qui était à présent tout à sa tâche, « Et bien je vais leur en donner ! ». Elle était passée en l'espace de quelques secondes d'une bête perdue et apeurée à un fauve en chasse. Elle bondit sur Lexa et lança un enchainement de coups qui força celle-ci à se contorsionner pour les éviter. Leurs bâtons s'accolèrent et avec eux leur corps se joignirent. « Jolie passe » lui glissa Lexa avant de la repousser violement. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de fondre de nouveau sur elle. Ces coups étaient rapides, précis et puissants. Heureusement pour Clarke, elle anticipait ses mouvements grâce à la « vue » et elle para son enchainement avec adresse. Elle relança aussitôt en envoyant un coup haut vers l'épaule de Lexa. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en garde et dut bloquer l'attaque avec sa main libre. Les muscles de son bras se gonflèrent et elle grogna, posant sur Clarke un regard féroce. Clarke perçut un infime changement dans le corps de Lexa. Elle fatiguait son épaule déboitée il n'y avait pas si longtemps. « Il vaudrait mieux la ménager » s'inquiéta Clarke. Ces quelques secondes de distraction lui valurent une sanction immédiate. Elle perçut bien le bâton arriver derrière sa jambe mais fut incapable de l'éviter. Elle finit un genou à terre devant Lexa qui lui souriait.

\- Concentre-toi Clarke, sert toi de mes faiblesses au lieu de t'en inquiéter.

Elles reprirent leurs échanges, attaquant chacune leur tours et parant habilement le jeu de l'autre. La foule échangeait des « Ho ! » et des « Ha ! » et Clarke commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas réussir à toucher Lexa. Elle frappa fort, droit dans sa cuisse en lançant un cri de rage. Lexa l'arrêta net non sans être obligée de reculer. Clarke commençait à fatiguer et lorsque Lexa bloqua son bâton dans un mouvement circulaire elle ne réussit pas à le garder en main. « Quelle force ! » pensa-t-elle et en une fraction de seconde le jeu était plié. Lexa l'avait maitrisée et jetée au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. La commandante se colla exagérément à elle alors qu'elle tentait encore de résister et lui glissa « Quelle beauté sauvage quand tu es en colère… ». Clarke en fut désarmée et son corps se détendit sous elle. Lexa jeta son bâton et lui ordonna « Bats-toi encore ! ». Elle se redressa et les deux femmes se lancèrent dans un corps à corps exaltant. La foule en redemandait et Lexa laissa croire à Clarke qu'elle avait le dessus à plusieurs reprises. Leurs corps s'unissaient pour se repousser et Clarke pouvait voir l'excitation briller dans les yeux de sa partenaire. « Elle aime tellement ça… » .Lexa faisait preuve d'une force à toute épreuve et semblait infatigable. Elle était faite pour le combat. Clarke, elle, transpirait et haletait à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle avait beau avoir la préscience du combat, elle avait beau s'être entrainée et malgré tout avoir beaucoup progressé, la force et l'habileté de Lexa la dépassaient. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre sous Lexa. Celle-ci, à califourchon sur son buste, lui immobilisait les bras au-dessus de sa tête, la maitrisait maintenant sans peine et elle s'abandonna à sa défaite alors que Lexa prenait un plaisir non dissimuler à la maintenir plaquée sous son corps. Elle était à moitié couchée sur elle et la dévisageait avec un large sourire, alors que ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur le visage de Clarke, lui apportant l'odeur de sa peau chauffé par l'effort.

\- Tu t'es bien battue, lui souffla Lexa. Merci mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser gagner. Reviens vers moi ce soir et je te laisserai peut être avoir le dessus…

Clarke sentit son corps se liquéfier sous la promesse de jeux bien plus intimes qu'un combat public avec Lexa. Son cœur s'emballa et elle manqua d'étouffer alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Lexa se dégagea brusquement, attrapa Clarke par un bras et la remit debout. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la leva bien haut en criant « Applaudissez Wanheda pour sa force et son courage ! » alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans un tour de piste. La foule l'acclama et elle se sentit transportée. Un sourire étira son visage fatigué.

La soirée arriva et la grande place s'était transformée en place de banquet. Il y avait de grandes tables et un buffet d'installé. Des lampions avaient été accrochés de tous côtés, donnant à la place un air de fête empreint de myriades de lumières qui dansaient au rythme de l'air. Les terriens s'étaient regroupés et la place était noire de monde. On entendait de la musique, des rires et des chants s'élever de la foule. Clarke observait l'animation du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'était lavée et changée après son duel avec Lexa. Elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire de sa chambre un chemisier gris foncé et légèrement décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa blondeur et le bleu de ses yeux. La coupe du vêtement était simple mais elle le portait bien. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, maintenant juste sa longue mèche en arrière par une petite tresse qui lui dégageait le visage. Angon était venu la chercher et ils rejoignirent la salle du banquet où ils étaient conviés. La salle se trouvait au 3eme étage de la tour et un large balcon donnait sur la grande place animé. La décoration était semblable à l'extérieur. Des bougies et des lampions installés un peu partout posaient le décor d'une soirée romantique si ce n'était le nombre de convives présents. Clarke s'installa à côté de Bellami qui était heureux d'assister à un divertissement. De l'autre côté, Mogran et Angon se mêlaient au peuple du ciel. Indra et ses émissaires étaient installés de part et d'autre de Lexa qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite estrade, quelques musiciens jouaient des airs doux sur des instruments terriens et l'atmosphère était à la fête et à la détente. Clarke souriait de voir les terriens sous un autre jour. Après les avoir rencontrés par la force et le sang, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de leur personnalité. Ils aimaient aussi rire et faire la fête, bien meilleur pour le moral et la survie de tous.

Lorsque Lexa entra dans la salle, la musique cessa et le silence se fit de lui-même. Son corps droit et sa tête haute affichaient une attitude insondable propre à sa condition de commandante. Elle portait un tee-shirt en voile noir léger découpé sur les épaules dont les manches étaient assorties de dentelles raffinés. Des longues bottes noir lui montaient jusque sous les genoux, recouvrant à moitié un pantalon noir lui aussi, qui lui collait à la peau. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans une coiffure sophistiquée faite d'un enchevêtrement de fines tresses. Elle avait souligné son regard d'un léger trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux. « Elle est belle à en tomber ! » pensa Clarke qui retenait sa respiration sans s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle respira enfin, elle remarqua que l'assemblée n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa. Cette femme dégageait une prestance magnétique qui hypnotisait tout le monde. Elle prit place au centre de la table et prononça un rapide discours diplomatique, remerciant ses invités et son peuple pour le chemin parcouru et les épreuves traversées ensemble avant de s'assoir en faisant signe aux musiciens de reprendre.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Clarke regrettait de ne pas être assise à côté de Lexa. Elle aurait préféré passer cette soirée dans l'intimité d'une rencontre en tête à tête.

A la fin du repas, un groupe de guerriers fit une démonstration de danse. La musique s'était teintée de sonorités beaucoup plus rythmées et les guerriers effectuaient une chorégraphie qui formait un mouvement d'ensemble marquant l'enchainement de différentes postures de combats. Ils arboraient des visages menaçants et se forçaient à grimacer pour impressionner leur auditoire. Lorsque la première démonstration prit fin, Lexa se leva, souriante, et alla rejoindre ses guerriers. Un des musicien annonça, haut et fort « Et maintenant, Heda va danser ! » et la musique reprit alors que Lexa entamait une chorégraphie athlétique avec ses hommes. Les mouvements étaient plutôt saccadés mais elle les exécutait avec grâce et Clarke sentait sa bouche lui tomber de surprise. Les invités tapaient dans leurs mains en rythme. Certains s'étaient levés et laissaient leurs corps onduler sur la musique. Puis la chanson prit fin et tout le monde applaudit. Lexa leva une main pour réclamer le silence puis elle ouvrit ses bras pour désigner ses invités avant de leur dire « A vous maintenant ».

La musique reprit aussitôt et les terriens ne se firent pas prier pour prendre possession de la place et commencer à danser. Lexa était restée au centre et dansait avec eux. Clarke regarda Angon qui tapait joyeusement des mains en riant, puis Bellami qui haussait les sourcils de surprise en regardant danser les terriens. Raven avait déjà quitté sa place pour rejoindre les danseurs.

\- Aller viens ! lui dit Bellami en la tirant par la manche. Mêlons nous à la foule.

Ça faisait un bon moment que Clarke n'avait pas dansé et elle se sentit d'abord gauche avant de se détendre et de laisser aller son corps au rythme de la musique entêtante qui jouait de plus en plus fort. Bellami dut se pencher à son oreille pour lui parler et couvrir le son des musiciens.

\- Ca me rappelle les bals sur l'Arche, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Ceux-là même où nous espérions tous réussir à embrasser une fille avant la fin de la soirée, mes copains et moi.

Il serrait Clarke dans ses bras avec un sourire entendu et lui fit quelques petits haussements de sourcils très significatifs qui firent rire la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as aucun chance avec moi Bellami le bellâtre, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il fit la moue à sa remarque peu flatteuse et tous deux rirent de bon cœur.

\- Vas-tu rester à Polis ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. Je vais partir au sud avec Mogran.

\- J'espère qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiseront, dit Bellami avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. Tu es une femme formidable Clarke…

Le jeune homme avait un peu bu et ses yeux pétillaient en regardant Clarke. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui donner un baiser amical, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il sentit la force de celle-ci lorsqu'elle le serra un peu plus fort. Il se retourna et découvrit Lexa, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- Puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière ?

La question ne tolérait aucun refus il le savait bien. Il céda Clarke à Lexa avec un sourire poli avant de partir retrouver Raven qui se déchainait sur la piste. Les deux femmes commencèrent à danser lentement, d'abord proches mais sans se toucher. Mais la piste n'était pas très grande et les danseurs nombreux. Soudain, on poussa Lexa en avant et elle trébucha. Clarke la rattrapa, et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, la main posée sur le bas de son dos. Lexa trouva un endroit confortable où poser les mains autour de la taille de Clarke tandis que la musique se calmait lentement. Elles finirent le morceau dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et restèrent ainsi tandis que la musique s'arrêtait. Elles brûlaient de s'embrasser mais l'endroit et le moment étaient inappropriés. Lorsque la musique cessa, le charme fut rompu et Clarke relâcha Lexa.

\- Aimes-tu nos fêtes ?

\- Oui beaucoup. Tu danses drôlement bien, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas apprécier le spectacle.

\- Veux-tu ta revanche pour le combat de cette après-midi ? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te voir te dépasser. S'il n'y avait eu cette foule autour de nous je t'aurais fait l'amour sur le champ.

Clarke avait brusquement la gorge sèche et elle cherchait désespérément à déglutir.

\- Une coupe de vin te ferait peut être du bien, dit Lexa qui s'amusait de voir Clarke perdre le contrôle.

La soirée continua entre rires et danses. Lexa faisait le tour de ses invités mais revenait régulièrement vers Clarke et leurs brefs échanges étaient chargés de douceur et de désir l'une pour l'autre. Même si elles cherchaient à le cacher, leur façon d'être et de se toucher avait changé et Mogran qui les observait le remarqua bien vite.

\- Tu devrais rester à Polis avec elle, lui dit le vieux lorsque Clarke revint s'assoir près de lui. Elle t'aime c'est évident. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte pour mon dernier voyage. Tu dois vivre ta jeunesse. Je t'ai donné ce que je pouvais, à toi maintenant de t'épanouir à ta façon.

\- Je l'aime… ça me fend le cœur de me dire que je vais la quitter mais je ne peux envisager ma vie ici. Lorsque notre chancelier nous a envoyés sur Terre nos chances de survies étaient plus que minimes. C'était une mission suicide Mogran. On nous a sacrifiés pour sauver les autres. Ma vie sur l'Arche n'était qu'illusion. Pas d'espace, pas d'avenir. Et finalement la terre nous a accueillis. Depuis que tu m'as donné la « vue » je ressens le monde qui m'entoure d'une manière qu'il m'est impossible de décrire. Il y a comme une force qui me pousse et me guide. Et cette force me souffle à l'oreille de partir avec toi. C'est un choix difficile, mais c'est mon choix et même si j'y perds l'amour de Lexa, je sens qu'il y a bien d'autres choses à y gagner.

\- Oh Wanheda… quel chemin parcouru depuis ton arrivée sur Terre… je suis si fier de toi…

Le vieux guérisseur l'étreignit et Clarke se laissa aller contre son épaule.

Lorsque Lexa revint vers elle, elle était encore attablée avec Mogran. La soirée était bien avancée et Angon s'était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Clarke. Lexa l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vais le coucher dans mon lit, lui répondit doucement Clarke pour ne pas réveiller le garçon.

\- Je vais t'aider, lui répondit Lexa qui disparut aussitôt.

Elle revint vite avec un grand guerrier costaud qui saisit Angon dans ses bras et le souleva comme une plume. Lexa sourit à Clarke. « Suis-moi » ordonna-t-elle au guerrier avant de prendre le chemin des appartements de Clarke. Les deux femmes escortèrent le guerrier qui déposa Angon, contre toute attente vu sa force, délicatement dans le lit de Clarke. La jeune femme lui enleva ses chaussures et le glissa sous les couvertures alors que Lexa raccompagnait le guerrier jusqu'à la porte et le remerciait.

Lorsqu'elle revint près de Clarke, celle-ci observait Angon avec un air attendri. Lexa glissa sa main dans la sienne et les deux femmes se regardèrent.

\- Viens, l'invita Lexa en la tirant doucement vers la porte. Clarke se laissa conduire jusqu'aux appartements de Lexa. Les couloirs des étages supérieurs étaient déserts et les deux femmes cheminaient main dans la main.

\- Tu ne retournes pas à la fête ?

-il est déjà tard et j'ai fait mon devoir de commandante. J'ai dansé, souri et parlé avec tous mes convives, maintenant je veux donner du temps à celle qui compte le plus pour moi.

La porte des appartements de Lexa s'ouvrait sur un vaste salon pourvu d'un grand balcon. Les fenêtres, comme à peu près partout dans la tour, ne possédaient pas de vitre. Il y avait cependant un grand rideau en voile léger qui les recouvrait. Lexa tira Clarke jusque sur le balcon. La vue sur la ville était magnifique. En bas, sur la grande place, même si la foule était moins importante, on pouvait encore entendre des rires et de la musique. La nuit noire, sans lune, laissait apparaitre un ciel étoilé infini.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Lexa…

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en posant ses bras sur la balustrade. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et reprit. Je me suis souvent posé des questions sur l'avenir, Clarke. Malgré mon assurance apparente, mes doutes sur mes décisions ont souvent été nombreux. Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir Heda, on m'y a préparé, depuis mon enfance.

Clarke écoutait la jeune femme en la regardant.

\- Lorsque les questions devenaient trop nombreuses et que l'incertitude m'envahissait, il m'arrivait de venir ici pendant mes insomnies. Je contemplais alors les étoiles en leurs demandant de m'aider mais elles ne me répondaient jamais. Je les ai parfois suppliées de me faire un signe. Lorsque Costia est morte j'ai fermé mon cœur comme on me l'avait si bien appris et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais aimer comme je l'avais aimée. Et puis tu es arrivée Clarke. Tu étais la messagère envoyée par les étoiles. Tu étais le signe que j'espérais et tu as fait tomber toutes les barrières que j'avais dressées en me persuadant que je vivrais bien mieux sans amour. Tu m'as montré combien je pouvais être forte et humaine à la fois. Tu as apaisé mes craintes les plus profondes et je suis très vite tombé amoureuse de toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Clarke et son visage s'étira d'un sourire mélancolique. Clarke, elle, était émue par la déclaration de Lexa et elle sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Elle posa doucement une main sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et elles se perdirent dans une étreinte forte. Lexa avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Clarke.

\- J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours, soupira Clarke en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Lexa. La jeune femme se décolla de la chaleur de son cou et regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas ? Son regard suppliait une réponse qu'elle savait ne pas avoir envie d'entendre.

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Elle ressentait la mélancolie de Lexa et ça la rendait triste. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je ne peux pas rester…

\- Je l'ai compris dès que tu es revenue à la vie dans le bunker de la Nation de la glace. J'ai compris que ton chemin était ailleurs, que si tu avais choisi de vivre ce n'était pas pour te contenter de t'installer dans une vie tranquille. Ton destin est bien plus grand Wanheda, je sens que tu as encore beaucoup à faire et j'espère que tu trouveras et que tu apporteras la paix que tu cherches autour de toi.

Clarke était émue et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Viens avec moi, laça-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Lexa était étrangement calme alors que Clarke sentait ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

\- Pardonnes moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Chuuut. Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. Profitons de l'instant présent. Laisse-moi t'aimer encore un peu.

Lexa embrassa Clarke qui s'abandonna dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi te dire combien tu me fais du bien, reprit-elle en glissant ses mains sous le chemisier de Clarke. Laisse-moi te montrer tout ce que tu m'inspire.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier puis glissa doucement un pouce sur le sein gauche de Clarke, à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice. Puis elle remonta sa main le long de son cou et finit par faire courir son doigt sur les traits de son tatouage.

\- Wanheda, la fille du peuple, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de la capturer entre ses lèvres pour la mordiller.

Clarke ferma les yeux. Si elle avait été un chat, tout Polis l'aurait entendue ronronner de plaisir.

\- Ce ne sont pas des adieux Lexa, juste un au revoir.

\- J'en suis sûre, je trouverai un moyen de toujours veiller sur toi, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ces mots réveillèrent la flamme qui s'empara du corps des deux jeunes femmes dans un tourbillon de couleurs chaudes et bienveillantes.

Lexa appuya son baiser et Clarke tira sur ses vêtements, emportée par une envie irrésistible de sentir le corps de sa partenaire contre le sien.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, supplia-t-elle le souffle court.

\- J'en ai tellement envie…

La nuit fut courte en sommeil mais longue en plaisirs. Elles travaillèrent main dans la main pour construire le plus beau des démentis : l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Il est la force qui nous pousse et nous porte, il est comme un vertige, comme un sacrifice, il est le mystère, la peur, l'aventure et le désir. Il est ce qui nous permet d'exister pleinement.

 **Épilogue**

Lorsqu'elle vit Clarke sortir de la tour, son cœur fit un bond. Du haut de sa chambre, cramponnée à la balustrade, son amour lui semblait toute petite. Mogran l'attendait avec sa jument. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de se mettre en route. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle avait promis de ne pas le faire. Alors que leurs deux silhouettes commençaient à s'éloigner dans l'animation de la rue, un enfant surgit de nulle part et vint glisser sa main dans celle de Clarke. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda avec affection. Malgré la distance, on pouvait sentir la chaleur de son regard posé sur lui. Elle aurait donné cher pour être à sa place…

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les 3. Elle les suivit du regard et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un mirage qui s'obstinait à engourdir son cerveau, elle porta son regard vers l'horizon et laissa couler ses larmes.

FIN.


End file.
